Untouched Part 1: Light Being
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When Aizen's plan to abduct Byakuya nets the noble's half-breed, younger cousin, Tetsuya, the leader of the hollows discovers, to his surprise that there is someone not affected by the will of the hougyoku. But can love stop a war? AizenxTetsuya, mpreg
1. Mistaken Identity

**Untouched**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(This one is a requested storyline by alabirdie, who loves Aizen and Tetsuya together and dreamed up this story that pits a half-breed noble's purity against the more selfish nature of the hougyoku. If you loved these two together in The Hollow King and The Brotherhood, you will love them even more as their lives crash together when a planned abduction goes oddly awry. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Mistaken Identity**

"Arigato, Torio," Byakuya said, pulling away hastily, before the youth was completely finished taming his hair, "Time is short. I must leave now or I will be late."

"And since when does our clan leader _ever_ arrive anywhere late?" asked Tetsuya, smiling at him from where he stood in the garden doorway, "Not to worry, Cousin. We can take Arashi and be there in no time."

"Ah, arigato, Tetsuya. Soutaichou is adamant that we protect the dimension wall as the war gets underway, so I need to be on time to the strategy meeting."

"And I will make sure that _you_ are protected while you rush about the Seireitei at all hours of the night," Byakuya's blue-eyed cousin said, good-naturedly, "There have been pre-emptive skirmishes all over the area. You need to be cautious."

"Nonsense," said Byakuya dismissively, "Not one of their Espadas is strong enough to take me in battle and you know it. With the exception of Aizen Sousuke, himself, none among them is strong enough to…"

"Yes, well," Tetsuya said, interrupting him gently, "Hadn't we best be off? You are going to be late."

Byakuya gave his cousin a soft glare, then flash stepped after him to the barn, where a tall black stallion stood loose in an open stall. He nickered softly and sniffed at Tetsuya and Byakuya briefly, then waited almost sleepily as he was saddled, and the two climbed onto his back. Tetsuya's heels touched his sides and the warhorse turned out of the barn and onto the dirt path outside. He broke into a trot and moved swiftly to, and out of the front gates of Kuchiki Manor and in the direction of the first divsion.

"Have you sensed anything regarding Renji-san and Rukia-chan?" Tetsuya asked softly as they rode.

"No," said Byakuya, "only that, for the moment, they are still alive."

"Well, that is something," said Tetsuya, "I was surprised when you let them go like that. It was…"

"It was the right thing to do," Byakuya finished.

"You must worried sick about them."

"I am worried for all of us, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, glancing around them as the dark clouds above them thickened and a soft rumble sounded around them, "Even had they stayed, they would have fallen into harm's way, even as we all will. There will be no safe place."

"It is monstrous what he's planning," Tetsuya said softly, "How does a man even consider doing such a thing as destroying over a million living souls? I can't imagine…"

"No," said the clan leader, studying his younger cousin's handsome, half-turned face, "A heart like yours couldn't conceive of such a thing, Tetsuya. But Aizen Sousuke appears to have parted ways long ago with whatever acted in the manner of a heart for him. He will show no mercy…and he will offer no quarter. He will stop at nothing to reach the spirit king."

Tetsuya sighed and nodded quietly, falling into thought as the warhorse carried them the rest of the way to the first division. They stopped outside the gates and the two men slid down.

"Arigato, Cousin," Byakuya said, inclining his head, "You have delivered me, as promised, and on time. And now you should return to the manor and get some rest. You may not be going to Karakura Town or into Hueco Mundo, but things will get dangerous here and I will need you to keep order in the family until I return from the battles."

"I'm not going to leave you to walk home in the middle of the night," Tetsuya said firmly, "I'll be here when the meeting is over."

"Don't be ridiculous, Tetsuya," said Byakuya, "I am more dangerous than anything lurking in the Seireitei tonight. Go home."

"Hmph," Tetsuya muttered, "I don't know why you even _have_ a personal bodyguard if you are not going to avail yourself of him on occasion! You went to all of the trouble to work your way past all of the council's grumbling over the fact you wanted a half-breed for a position of such trust. The least you can do is to allow me to make an attempt at doing my job."

"Oh…very well then. Stay if you wish. But at least go down the street and wait inside at the division. Rikichi is likely about and can keep you company until I come back."

"Ah, I haven't talked to Rikichi-san in a while. It will be good to visit with him. Very well, then, I will wait at your division."

"As you wish," Byakuya said, turning away.

Tetsuya watched him disappear into the first division, then turned back to his waiting mount.

"Go on home," he told the warhorse, "I'll be along later."

Arashi tossed his head and snorted.

"Go on," the blue-eyed shinigami said, swatting him lightly on the rump, "I'm going to visit a friend. I don't need _you_ hanging around and making a nuisance of yourself."

The warhorse gave him a stern look through one dark blue eye. Tetsuya gave an impatient sigh and shook his head, reaching up to loosen and remove his zanpakutou from its place alongside the saddle. He slipped the weapon into his belt and looked back at the warhorse.

"Happy now? I have her. Not that I couldn't call her to hand if I needed her, you know. Besides," he said softly, glancing down at the sheathed blade, "It's not as though the two of us will ever be going to battle. Remember…she is only to be raised in the defense of the Kuchiki family…our members…our honor…or our pride. We are not allowed a use, other than that."

Arashi stepped closer, brushing his soft muzzle against his master's cheek and nickering gently.

"Arigato," Tetsuya said, curling a hand around the beast's face and finding a smile again, "Now go on. I'll be along when Byakuya-sama returns."

The warhorse tossed his head and neighed, then reared and broke into a gallop, disappearing quickly into the darkness. Tetsuya stood quietly, watching as the clouds parted for a moment, revealing the full moon they had hidden. He sighed softly, letting the light touch his delicate features. So intent was he that he didn't see when a dark form detached itself from an alcove and approached him from behind. One moment, he stood, gazing up dreamily at the white moon, and the next moment, something struck him forcefully from behind and he was falling.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure that's him?" asked a rough, hoarse voice.

"Yeah," said his companion, "Aizen-sama said that he was tall and had black hair and dark eyes, powerful reiatsu…and that he would smell like sakura."

"It's dark. I didn't see his eyes that well. And don't the Kuchikis all kind of look similar."

"Yeah, but only one of them was called to this meeting tonight. It's him. Let's go."

"W-wait," said the other, tugging on the first Arrancar's arm, "Are you really sure? Aizen-sama will _kill_ us if we're wrong. And besides, shouldn't Kuchiki Byakuya be a little harder to surprise like that?"

"He said the Kuchiki gets all dreamy and distracted by the moon. And he was staring at the moon when we snuck up on him. It's him. Now, grab his feet and let's go before we're sensed. Not _everyone_ has seen the boss's shikai, you know!"

"All right, fine," the Arrancar said, taking hold of Tetsuya's legs and lifting him, "He's light…"

"Shut the fuck up! It's him, I tell you!"

One of the two hollows removed a sword from his belt and opened a garganta, then the two carried the unconscious noble into it and turned in the direction of Las Noches. They earned more than a few surprised stares as several of their comrades recognized the shinigami and congratulated them on their 'prize.'

"See," said the taller of the two Arrancars, "I told you it was him!"

"I guess you're right," said his companion, looking more cheerful as they approached the throne room.

They were waved past the guards immediately and carried the unconscious noble to a place just short of the throne Aizen occupied, then dropped Tetsuya, rather unceremoniously at Aizen's feet.

Aizen smiled at the sight of the slumped form, moving forward and turning him onto his back, then taking a closer look as Tetsuya stirred and his large, blue eyes opened and blinked in confusion. Beside the leader of the hollows, Gin began to laugh.

"Oh," he said, shaking his head, "Oh…you _morons_! I don't know who that is, but it is most certainly _not_ Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"But you _are _a Kuchiki, ne?" said Aizen, "Tell me that you are someone relatively important, so I'll know that all of my planning hasn't gone to waste. Are you one of the elders then?"

"No such luck, I'm afraid," the noble said with unusual poise for one just realizing he'd been abducted by the devil, himself, "I am no one…a half-breed. I am worthless to you…even as a hostage. You may as well kill me."

"He was carrying this," said one of the Arrancars on a trembling voice, terrified at having disappointed their leader.

Aizen accepted the lovely blue-hilted zanpakutou from the Arrancar and drew it, then studied it carefully before sliding it back into the sheath.

"Do you have a name, Kuchiki half-breed?" he asked softly.

"I am Tetsuya…Kuchiki Tetsuya."

"And who are you…Kuchiki Tetsuya…that you are not an elder and yet you carry a blade of such power?"

_If I can just touch her…_

"Tetsuya?" Aizen said again, looking up at the blue-eyed shinigami's face again.

"I am…"

His hand moved carefully and he shifted slightly, managing to brush his fingers against the fine hilt. He managed the release command and slipped free of his body, taking on an almost invisible waterform. He moved slowly, his blade re-forming in his hand as he slipped out the doors of the throne room and, remaining in the waterform, he began to run. He was grateful that the lights in the fortress were not strong enough to expose him, but he knew that he had to escape before the form he had left in the throne room broke apart…

Back in the throne room, Aizen slipped a hand under his captive's fine chin, lifting it to look into the blue eyes again. As he did, Tetsuya's body dissolved into water, as did the zanpakutou Aizen had been studying. Gin grinned.

"Oh my! Isn't this _fun_? The pretty fool actually thinks he can escape!"

"Sound the alarms," said Aizen, "I believe our young friend has just indicated that he is more useful than he appears to be. Perhaps, once he is back in our hands, you can use some of your methods to loosen his tongue and get him to talk to us."

"It would be my pleasure," Gin said, grinning more widely and heading for the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya felt the waterform's destruction and caught his breath sharply as his body slowly regained its solidity.

"Touei," he panted, running forward as numerous false images of him rose up and ran in different directions, distracting the guards as Tetsuya flash stepped away.

He searched desperately for a way out of the fortress and breathed a sigh of relief as he found a storeroom and slipped into it, concealing himself behind several stacks of boxes. He reached down inside himself, as Byakuya had trained him to do, and repressed his reiatsu to make it harder for the hollows to track him. He took his blade and tried to open a family senkaimon, but shook his head and sighed as he realized that some force within the fortress prevented it from opening.

_What do I do?_

_How do I get out of here?_

_I have to warn Byakuya-sama that Aizen was seeking to abduct him. But how do I escape?_

He opted in the end to leave another copy of himself in the storeroom and stepped out of his body, cloaked in his waterform again. He waited until the sirens had faded and the area around his hiding place had gone quiet again. He hoped beyond hope that Aizen would think that he had already escaped, and would not be continuing to search for him. He smelled food cooking and thought it might be safer to move into the more common areas of the fortress that might hold more enemies, but such enemies would be at ease and not expecting him. He found the kitchen and moved quietly through it, pausing before slipping out a back door that had been propped open. A few feet away, several hollows worked at unloading stacks of boxes. Tetsuya looked around carefully and waited until they had their backs to him to pass by.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he neared the end of the section lighted by Aizen's false sunlight. He was relatively certain that if he could make it to the darkened area, he could get a family senkaimon to operate, and make his escape. He was only a few yards away as he felt the destruction of the copy of himself he had left in the storeroom, and his body began to solidify again.

"HEY!" he heard an Arrancar yell, "That's him! The one Aizen-sama wants! Get him!"

Stunning ceros blasted out of their hands and Tetsuya instantly loosed his zanpakutou and raised a thick wall of ice in front of him. He turned and flash stepped away, gaining the cover of the darkness as the ice wall behind him shattered and the hollows surged after him. He flash stepped faster to gain distance, then turned and, to the surprise of the ones following, loosed a ban kai.

"Bet you weren't expecting that!" he hissed, watching as a huge barrage of ice blades erupted from his zanpakutou and forced the hollows back.

He turned away as the shocked hollows roared in fury and tried to find him again, and confused them further by loosing another group of copies, running in all directions. He spotted a light far off in the distance, and hoped it was the shinigami base near the Seireitei border. He flash stepped madly, abandoning all attempts at fighting, and focusing solely on escape. But he was discovered again, not far from the lights of the base he had seen and forced to turn and fight.

The hollows knew better than to let him stay armed and sacrificed several of their number in an attempt to get close to him and to try to tear his weapon from his hand. His blade exploded in a heavy blast of water, pushing some of them back, but missing just enough to that the hollows could disarm him. Kido fired from his hands, but Tetsuya was beginning to feel the harsh burn on his spirit centers from too much sustained fighting. And as many hollows as he destroyed, more surged in to attack him. Finally, even his kido failed, and the noble was faced with the horrid decision of whether to run blindly, like a stricken deer…or to turn and die fighting.

He thought briefly of his cousin, and whispered a soft goodbye, took a steadying breath, and looked up at his incoming enemies. His hakudo was at least as good as his cousin's, even as worn down as he was, and with his spirit centers tormenting him. He threw himself on his attackers, taking down one, then another, as the rest of the hollows watched in bemusement.

_I'll take as many of these bastards with me as I can. It won't make a dent in their numbers, I wager, but I am grateful to have finally raised my sword and fought for something…_

_Re-kuhime…arigato…_

Something hit him hard in the abdomen, stealing his breath and throwing him down into the cold sand. He landed facedown, and was surprised when the sounds of the hollows faded and he felt Aizen's strong presence move towards him. The leader of the hollows knelt next to him and quickly sealed away his spirit energy. Surprisingly gentle hands helped him into a seated position, and the brown eyes that sought his were decidedly curious.

"Kuchiki Tetsuya," Aizen said quietly, "You are quite a tenacious fighter. I would say that you are nearly as powerful as Byakuya himself. Tell me, how is it that a half-breed came to be so powerful? And who are you exactly? How do you fit into the Kuchiki family?"

"I don't," Tetsuya replied, lowering his head, and trying to catch his breath, "I told you. I am no one. If you told them you would kill me if they didn't do your bidding, they would offer to help. My family despises me."

"Hmmm…" said Aizen, studying his smudged and bruised face in the darkness, "But if that is true, then what were doing at the first division when they took you? Are you a new taichou?"

"I am not allowed to serve in the military…nor allowed to raise my sword, except on behalf of the clan."

"And yet, you were at the first division…or outside it, at least."

He thought for a moment.

"You were with _him_…with Byakuya. Why?"

Tetsuya stared at him in silence.

"Well, Tetsuya, I think I have just discovered your usefulness. You may not be useful as a hostage in the case of the rest of the clan…but…_Byakuya_ values you."

"Bastard!" yelled Tetsuya, jumping to his feet and tackling Aizen.

The blinding shock of striking the traitor's reiatsu exploded through him, sending him spiraling back into the darkness and crashing down into the sand again.

"Quite the spitfire," Gin commented, as Aizen lifted the unconscious shinigami into his arms again and turned back towards the base, "Oh, he's just _adorable_, Sousuke! What _will_ you do with him?"

_"_Actually," said Aizen, glancing at the noble's handsome face, "I haven't the slightest idea yet."

"Ah," said Gin, smirking, "Somebody's a bit smitten!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Gin. Come."


	2. Resistance

**Chapter 2: Resistance**

**(Warning...angst ahead. Keep tissues and chocolate handy...)**

"It's going to be some battle, ne?" said Ukitake taichou, shaking his head as he followed Byakuya and Kyouraku taichou out of the first division, "but I wonder if it's such a good idea for our forces to be separated like that. I understand the need to assist the substitute shinigami in retrieving Inoue Orihime, considering the danger of Aizen having free use of her abilities."

"That is a frightening thought," agreed Shunsui, frowning, "but we really don't have much of a choice. We have to defend the target area in Karakura Town, but we also have to rescue Inoue to interfere with whatever use Aizen was putting her to."

"It is that unknown that makes rescuing the girl necessary," agreed Byakuya.

"But it works out for you in that it will also give you a way to assist Rukia and Abarai Renji," said Juushiro, looking relieved.

"Luckily," said Shunsui, glancing at Byakuya, "because of Inoue's power and what it could mean for the battle, Soutaichou does not feel the need to punish those who broke orders and went to Hueco Mundo on their own."

"That is fortunate," Byakuya agreed, his eyes betraying nothing of his thoughts.

"Well," said Shunsui, yawning, "I'm going to go and rest up."

"I had best do the same," said Juushiro, turning to follow, "Good night, Kuchiki taichou."

"Good night," said the noble, turning towards the sixth division.

He walked silently down the darkened street, turning several corners before closing in on the sixth division office. He was surprised to see that the lights were off and the door was locked, but imagined it could indicate that Tetsuya had, for some reason or other, returned to the manor. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning on the lights. There was no sign in the room of anyone having been there recently. He felt a soft twinge of regret as he looked down at Renji's empty desk and sighed softly, promising himself inwardly that when Renji returned from Las Noches, he would cease dragging his feet and say _something_ about the increasingly warm feelings he was experiencing towards his spirited fukutaichou.

"Kuchiki taichou?" said a sleepy Rikichi from the dark hallway.

He could just make out the tattoo over the boy's eye. He felt another nostalgic twinge and took a quick breath.

"Rikichi, has Tetsuya been by tonight?" he asked softly.

"N-no sir," the youth said, yawning, "No one has come through the office tonight."

"Hmmm," the noble said, frowning.

"Is…is something wrong sir?" Rikichi asked.

"No," said Byakuya, "Everything is fine. Go and rest. Our squad will be starting area patrols tomorrow."

"Hai," Rikichi said, turning away.

He stopped just outside the door to his quarters and looked back at Byakuya, who stood in the dark office, still considering what to do.

"H-has there been any word, Kuchiki taichou?"

Byakuya shook his head gently.

"But I sense that they are alive. And right now, that is reassurance enough."

"Hai sir. Renji and Rukia are very strong," he said, a shine of sadness in his eyes, "They will be all right. They will come back safely."

"Yes," said Byakuya quietly, "I will make sure of it."

He watched as the youth slipped into his quarters and closed the door, then left the sixth division and stepped back out into the empty streets. He felt a touch of relief at seeing a hell butterfly, and expected it would explain why Tetsuya had gone back to the manor. He was surprised when it was not Tetsuya's voice that issued from the floating messenger.

"Kuchiki-sama, there seems to be some sort of oddness with Tetsuya-san's Arashi. He returned to the manor without his master, which is not unusual, but as our stable attendant tried to remove his tack, he suddenly became very agitated. We tried calming him and summoning Tetsuya-san, but he won't calm and Tetsuya-san cannot be found."

Byakuya burst into flash steps and was at the manor in a matter of minutes. He ran through the gates and flash stepped down to the barn, where he could hear Arashi's sounds of equine distress. He ran into the barn and past the wary attendants.

"Arashi," he said soothingly, stepping forward, "Arashi, I am here to help."

The anxious stallion continued to toss his head and stamp nervously, but he allowed Byakuya to approach him and reached out his warm muzzle to nudge Byakuya hopefully. The noble stood alongside Arashi and wrapped an arm around the horse's head, encouraging him to lower it, so that their faces were close together. The closeness with Byakuya seemed to calm the frantic beast and he loosed a deep sigh and leaned towards the noble.

"Good, Arashi," Byakuya said softly, "Now show me…"

He felt the connection that Tetsuya had taught him to make with Arashi open and several images formed in his mind. The first was an image of Tetsuya and Arashi, watching as Byakuya walked in through the entry gates at the first division. The second showed Tetsuya sending Arashi away and turning to enjoy the beauty of the lovely moon. The last was not an image, but a sensation. He felt a pulse of Tetsuya's strong reiatsu, then the sudden cessation of it…then a deep emptiness.

Byakuya took a breath and focused deeply, trying to sense the direction of Tetsuya's reiatsu.

_I sense nothing at all! This is why Arashi is so beside himself. I can still sense the reiatsu of Rukia and Renji in Hueco Mundo, but I do not sense his at all! Something has happened!_

He turned to the stable area guard.

"I want you to put the household on high alert. Tetsuya's reiatsu has disappeared."

"Sir," said the guard worriedly, "You don't think that…"

"I do not know what to think," Byakuya admitted, "I know the elders do not approve of him, but I do not think that they would harm him, knowing what action I would take. I think this is something else…"

"Could it be part of the disturbances Aizen is using to unsettle the Seireitei?" asked another guard.

"I am not certain," said Byakuya, "I want a guard detail to retrace Tetsuya's steps and see if they sense anything that might tell us what happened."

"Sir," said a young stable boy with rumpled brown hair and wide brown eyes, "Would it help if someone walked Arashi back too? Maybe he could sense something we might miss."

"Mind your work, Naoki-kun," said the lead stable attendant, "There are other animals you are responsible for."

"But I am Arashi's groom!" Naoki objected, "and I exercise him. He will let me ride him to where they were!"

"Do as you are told," the lead attendant said firmly.

Naoki's eyes fell and he lowered his head.

"Hai."

He started to turn away, but stopped as Byakuya's hand touched his shoulder lightly.

"S-sir?" he stammered, gazing up at the noble with wide eyes.

"You made a wise suggestion, Naoki-kun," Byakuya said, regarding the young boy with a warm expression, "Please see to it personally."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama," the boy said excitedly, "Arigato!"

He launched himself with surprising agility onto the tall stallion's back and Arashi trotted out the door.

"Are you sure that is wise, Kuchiki-sama," asked the lead attendant, "He is very young…"

"Tetsuya is close to the boy. I think he reminds my cousin of someone he knew before. He gave Naoki his name after rescuing him from a fire in the Rukongai…and he has personally overseen the boy's shinigami training."

"Should I go along and watch out for him?" asked one of the guards, looking in the direction the boy had gone.

"No," said Byakuya, "Arashi will look after him. Just focus on attempting to track Tetsuya's movements this evening."

"Hai Kuchiki-sama!" said the guards, bowing, then flash stepping away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Now then," said Gin, adjusting several levers and knobs, and pushing a few buttons on the console in front of him, "Let's see just what we are dealing with here."

He leaned over Tetsuya and checked the restraints on the unconscious shinigami's wrists and ankles, then loosed the tie on the white yukata he had been dressed in upon becoming a 'guest' of Las Noches. The silver-haired shinigami closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the soft breath of sakura that rose up from the captive's bared flesh and letting out a soft chuckle of approval.

"Oh, so they _all_ smell this good…" he sighed, placing his hands over the noble's naked chest and sensing the location of his spirit centers.

He placed an electrode over each and then connected the gathered electrodes to the computer. Returning to the noble, he placed additional monitors on his forehead, and one slender arm.

"Hmmm," he muttered softly, "Quite a lovely little creature, aren't you? If Aizen-sama can't find a use for you, then I think I might be tempted to find a use for you myself, ne?"

He slid a hand down the soft skin of Tetsuya's chest and abdomen, brushing his fingers over the electrodes and 'accidentally' touching a sensitive nipple, then watching closely as it hardened. His eyes raked the sea of pretty flesh and his hand snaked down lower, moving down from his navel, following the line of fine hairs to the nest of black curls and lightly teasing the soft genitalia.

"Why don't you stop all of that fooling around and just fuck him already?" said a gruff voice from the doorway, "You really think an unconscious man is going to appreciate foreplay?"

"I suppose a savage like you can't understand the added stimulation of taking one's time," Gin said, caressing the captive shinigami's awakening length, "Sexual response is a cycle, a gradual stoking of pleasure, meant to be savored. It actually isn't that different from pain. The only difference is in the way the body translates the information."

"I guess I can understand that," said the blue-haired Espada, grinning, "I do like a little bit of a struggle before I go in for the kill."

"Beast…" sighed Gin as Grimmjow laughed.

He looked down in surprise as Tetsuya moaned and strained against the kido field that worked in addition to the restraints to hold him down. The sensitive flesh under Gin's hands quivered warningly and the shinigami's dark blue eyes opened and struggled to focus.

"What in the world?" murmured Gin, freezing in place, "_You_ aren't supposed to be moving…or even awake!"

The captive shinigami's eyes went wide as he took in the type of room he was in, the scientific implements, and the shingami and hollow that glared down at him. Tetsuya's mind spun into the past.

"_Which shall we use as the control?"_

_The older boy in restraints next to Tetsuya's bound form looked down at him with a sad expression. Seven-year-old Tetsuya looked back at him through tear-filled eyes and he mouthed the other boy's name._

"_Naoki…"_

"_It's all right," the other boy mouthed back._

_He looked up at the two men, who stood near them, preparing two syringes._

"_We'll just let fate decide," said one of the men, taking the two syringes and dropping them into a bowl._

_He closed his eyes and shook the bowl, then with his eyes still closed, took a syringe and handed to the other man. As the men held the syringes ready and turned toward the two restrained boys, Naoki's fingers stretched and gently touched Tetsuya's._

"_Don't be afraid," he whispered, "Don't let them know they frighten you."_

_Tetsuya bit his lips and held still as the men reached them and the sting of the injection registered in his mind._

"_Be strong," Naoki continued as the men walked away, "We are stronger in our hearts than they are. That is why they fear us…Tetsuya-kun."_

_His fingers continued to touch Tetsuya's as the compounds they were given slowly worked their way into the boys' systems. Within a few minutes, Naoki was sweating and shivering. He began to groan and thrash within the restraints._

"_Naoki-kun," Tetsuya cried in alarm, "Naoki-kun, are you all right? Naoki-kun!"_

_One of the men returned and released the older boy's restraints, allowing him to sit up. Naoki moaned fitfully._

"_It's wrong for you to hurt us like this! To treat us like animals! You are monsters!"_

_He cried out in pain and held his midsection._

"_Naoki-kun!" Tetsuya cried louder, tears running down his face, "Help him! Please help him! Please! Don't let him die…don't let him die! Naoki-kun!"_

_Out of the corner of his eye, Tetsuya saw one of the men preparing a second syringe…a red syringe that was only ever used for one purpose._

"_NO!" he screamed, "Naoki-kun! STOP!"_

_As the man reached the two, the room began to shake around them. The men looked around in dismay, then looked back at Tetsuya and their eyes went wide and frightened. The smaller boy's body began to glow with bright white light that spun around him, growing steadily outward. _

"_His spirit energy is sealed away!" yelled one of the men as the two backed away._

"_This isn't reiatsu!" cried the other, "This is…"_

_His eyes flared._

"_You little idiot! This is your life force! You're going to…"_

"_It's too unstable!" cried the other, "Get back!"_

_Power exploded around the two boys, shattering Tetsuya's bonds, blazing a path outward, capturing and incinerating the two scientists and destroying the laboratory. Tetsuya screamed as rending pain tore through him and he struggled to regain control of the errant power. Naoki moved in closer, shivering at the burn of Tetsuya's out of control life force, but refusing to leave him. He slipped a hand into Tetsuya's and spoke to him calmly until the power began to fade and he was left panting and shaking in Naoki's arms._

"_Tetsuya-kun," the other boy said, "We have to run. Others will come and they will know we had something to do with this. Come, Tetsuya-kun! Run!"_

_The two joined hands and burst out of the destroyed laboratory, hiding in the shadows and then breaking for the forest. A steady rain fell from the sky, wetting the ground and making their bare feet splash in the puddles. They ran silently, side by side, Naoki staggering slightly, but managing to keep his footing._

"_Good, Tetsuya-kun," he panted, "W-we are going to get away. We are…"_

_He broke off as a tall youth appeared on the trail ahead of them, followed by a large number of older shingamis. The two boys slid to a stop in front of the other youth and began to back away. As they stepped back, Naoki cried out in pain, grabbing his midsection and falling onto the muddy ground._

"_Naoki-kun!" cried Tetsuya, forgetting the others._

_He fell at his friend's side, lifting him slightly and leaning over him to stop the rain from striking his face._

"_Naoki-kun," he sobbed, "Naoki-kun!"_

_He felt a hand touch his shoulder._

"_Don't hurt him!" Tetsuya pleaded, "They gave him something bad! Help him, please! Don't let him die!"_

_He looked down into his friend's eyes and was surprised to see Naoki was smiling through the pain, his eyes moving from Tetsuya to the boy standing over them and back again._

"_Tetsuya-kun, the rumors were true!" he sobbed softly, "Tetsuya-kun, that is Byakuya-sama…come to save us!"_

_Tetsuya's eyes met the other boy's eyes and Byakuya nodded gently. A healer came forward and knelt next to Naoki as Byakuya motioned for the other shinigamis to come near._

"_Go and free the rest of them," he ordered the men, "and then burn that place to the ground!"_

_He watched as the shinigamis flash stepped away, then knelt next to Tetsuya. Tetsuya gazed down into Naoki's eyes, still sobbing softly and squeezing his friend's hand._

_"It's all…right now," Naoki whispered, his voice barely audible over the sound of the rain, "We've been…r-rescued. They…won't hurt us…anymore."_

_Naoki's eyes slid closed and Byakuya and the healer exchanged a look of deep regret. Tetsuya caught his breath sharply as Naoki's eyes closed and his last words burned themselves into the young boy's mind._

"_You…were my best friend…Tetsuya-kun. We…will meet again."_

_He fell ominously still, his body going limp in Tetsuya's arms. Tetsuya tried to speak, tried to call his friend's name, but his voice failed him and he collapsed onto the older boy's chest, crying brokenly. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and was shocked out of his tears. He met Byakuya's eyes with a devastated expression._

"_He…he taught me to be strong," Tetsuya managed finally, "so that we would be ready to fight when you came for us."_

"_You knew I was coming?" Byakuya asked softly._

"_N-naoki said…that he heard it from a spy. They caught that man and killed him, but they couldn't make us stop hoping and praying you would come…or stop us from helping each other to get stronger. Byakuya-sama…wh-what will happen now? Will you keep them from hurting us now?"_

_Byakuya helped Tetsuya to his feet and smiled at how tightly the younger boy held onto his hand, even when they were standing. The two boys watched in deep silence as the healer gently lifted Naoki's body and carried it away from the half-breed prison._

_"Tetsuya? Is that your name?" Byakuya asked, looking down at Tetsuya as the smaller boy nodded and wiped away the tears and raindrops on his face._

"_I am Tetsuya…Kuchiki Tetsuya."_

"_We are cousins, Tetsuya-kun," said Byakuya, "and I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."_

Tetsuya's mind snapped back out of the past and into the nightmare of where he was.

"No!" he cried, somehow managing to struggle against the kido field. He pulled at his wrists and ankles until they began to bleed, "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Stop making such a fuss, now," Gin began.

He broke off as Tetsuya gave a scream of fury and the room began to rumble around them.

"What in the three worlds are you…" Gin gasped, "Stop! Don't do that! Don't…!"

Grimmjow stared and backed out of the room as white light erupted around the shinigami, shattering his restraints. Tetsuya screamed again and surged onto his feet, running heedlessly for the door. A white-clad shape rose up in front of him and he slammed into it, blindly.

"You must stop," said Aizen's voice as the leader of the hollows captured the out of control shinigami in his arms, "You are expending your life force too violently. Tetsuya…"

"LET ME GO!" the blue-eyed shinigami screamed, "You can't keep me here! You can't let them…!"

"They aren't going to hurt you," Aizen said, holding Tetsuya tightly, "I ordered them to assess your powers…that's all. They aren't going to hurt you, Tetsuya."

The noble tried to pull away, but Aizen continued to hold him tightly.

"Why are you so sure they are going to hurt you?" he asked quietly, "I told you I won't let them."

"A-as if I could…b-believe anything you say," Tetsuya hissed, quivering at the close feel of Aizen's reiatsu, "If they don't do it…then you will. You would kill me in an eyeblink, Aizen Sousuke! You don't care about me…or anyone. You're planning the destruction of a million living souls. Why would I believe for one moment that you would spare mine?"

Aizen looked from Tetsuya's tormented face to the shaken laboratory and back again.

"What happened?" Aizen asked Gin calmly.

"I don't know," Gin said, shaking his head, "One moment he was unconscious, and the next he was in fits and using his own life force to break everything within reach."

"The fucker lost his mind," Grimmjow growled from outside the room, "He could have killed us and himself."

"Did you cause him pain…or harm him?" Aizen asked, an edge of anger in his voice.

"No," said Gin, "There wasn't time for us to do anything to harm him. He just saw where he was and lost control."

Aizen looked down at the calming form in his arms.

"Why did react like that?" he asked quietly, "to just being in that room?"

"Why should I answer you?" Tetsuya fired back, "Why do you want to know?"

Aizen brushed the hair out of the blue-eyed shinigami's eyes and yielded a small smile.

"I want to know so that we can avoid you trying to kill yourself so violently in the future. I will be honest. I have not yet decided how to use you, Tetsuya. But I will tell you that I don't intend for you to be hurt. You are more useful to me alive."

"Then I am better off dead," Tetsuya sighed, collapsing against Aizen's shoulder and quieting.

"Well, before you kill yourself, will you tell me why you reacted like that, Kuchiki Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya considered for a moment, then closed his eyes and yielded the truth.

"I was a prisoner in Itamigiri," he said softly.

"Itamigiri," Aizen mused, "the half-breed prison? You hardly look old enough. You must have been…"

"I was imprisoned with my parents from the time of my birth until Byakuya-sama freed us and destroyed the prison when I was seven years old. My parents died there. The half-breed children were taken to laboratories like this…and used for experimentation. Hundreds of half-breed children died there."

"My apologies," Aizen said, rising and lifting Tetsuya into his arms, "I wasn't aware. So you can see how I wouldn't have known you would react so strongly. If you will agree to tell me about your powers and to demonstrate them for me, I will promise that you will not be hurt while you remain my captive. Will you agree to this?"

"It doesn't matter what you do to me," he whispered, "It can't be worse than that place. I won't give you _anything_ willingly."

Aizen gazed at the exhausted shinigami for a moment, then turned away from Gin and Grimmjow.

"I will be in my quarters," he said, looking back over his shoulder, "I want the two of you to monitor Karakura Town and I will check in with you later."

He didn't wait for an answer, but flash stepped away, still carrying Tetsuya. He reached his quarters and entered, closing the door behind him then releasing Tetsuya. The blue-eyed shinigami settled onto his feet unsteadily and tied his yukata back in place, then sat down on the edge of the bed. To his surprise, the leader of the hollows ignored him completely and walked into the bathroom.

"I would not suggest leaving," he said before closing the door, "You will not be able to escape, and you might get hurt."

Tetsuya heard the shower turn on and ran his eyes slowly around the room, taking in the warm earthen colors, Aizen's soft, masculine scent, the quiet sounds of the guards at the door. He remained on the bed, his heart calming somewhat as he waited for the brown-eyed shinigami to return. Some time later, the shower turned off and Aizen stepped out into the room, his light calming scent filling the room. He walked to the bed and climbed in, then reached for the light.

"You'll sleep better if you lie down," he commented.

"I'm not sleeping with you," said the noble in a low, warning voice.

"I said you wouldn't be hurt…"

"If I told you what you wanted to know. I haven't agreed to tell you anything," Tetsuya argued.

"But you will. Lie down. I won't touch you."

"How do you know I won't kill you in your sleep?" asked the noble.

Aizen blinked sleepily and smiled at him.

"Try if you like, but you will fail. Lie down, Kuchiki Tetsuya. You are safe with me tonight. In any case, you need to restore the life force you consumed earlier. It restores itself much more slowly than reiatsu. You really do need the rest."

"I told you. I'm not sleeping with you."

"Would you rather sleep with Gin?" Aizen asked calmly, "I doubt you would be able to close your eyes for a moment. Don't make me tell you again. Lie down."

It was a small thing in terms of resistance, but it pleased Tetsuya in some small way that rather than carrying out his threat, he merely resorted to inducing sleep. As the stubborn noble collapsed onto the bed, Aizen laughed softly and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Kuchiki Tetsuya."


	3. The Gentle Breaking

**Chapter 3: The Gentle Breaking**

"We have reached the first division, Arashi," Naoki said, sliding down off of the black stallion's back and looking around, "Will you show me where you were?"

Arashi circled the area and wound his way back to the place where Byakuya had left Tetsuya and him standing as he entered Soutaichou's headquarters. Naoki reached out with his senses.

"I feel his presence here," he whispered, shivering as the cold night air whistled by, "but I do not sense his path away from here."

Arashi lowered his head and sniffed at the ground, then meandered towards the bushes. He brushed his nose against the brush and whickered softly. Naoki looked up at him, then moved to join him. He studied the bushes carefully and made a sound of surprise. He moved cautiously, studying the brush very closely.

"I cannot see it," he whispered, "but I sense that this area was disturbed…as if something or someone was dragged through here."

He closed his eyes and focused deeply on the connection between Tetsuya and himself. At first, his senses refused to tell him anything, but as the minutes ticked by and he continued to reach out, while not finding the evidence of Tetsuya's passage, he realized something important.

"Arashi," he said in a quiet, disbelieving voice, "someone or something has covered the signs of their passage here. Whoever took him did not want anyone to know where he was abducted or where they were going. I wonder…"

He broke out of his thoughts as Byakuya flash stepped into view in front of him.

"Have you found anything, Naoki-kun?" he asked.

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama!" the boy said, brightening, "I have!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya slowly became aware of an influx of power, a golden light that wrapped around body and spirit, and gradually restored what he had lost in trying so desperately to defend himself. It seemed incomprehensible that the damage he had done could be undone again so easily. And he knew only one person who had such a power. He fought his way back from the depths of unconsciousness, slowly regaining sensation, opening his eyes and blinking to clear them. He had only seen the girl a few times when she had come to Kuchiki Manor with the substitute shinigami and had never actually spoken to her.

"Ori…hime?" he managed softly.

The girl caught her breath in surprise, then smiled and nodded.

"I am Tetsuya," he told her, "Kuchiki Byakuya's cousin."

Her smile faded slightly and her expression clouded.

"Aizen-sama has ordered me to heal you. You expended too much of your life force and became ill during the night. You nearly died, Tetsuya-san. I was not sure even I could heal you."

"Arigato," he said, slowly sitting up as the girl's power faded, "I am glad to see you have not been harmed. I imagine you must be frightened. But do not worry. Help will find you."

"I know," Orihime said softly, "I feel that they are coming for me. I don't know when they will reach me, but I know not to lose hope."

Tetsuya sighed softly and looked down at the bands on his wrists that sealed away his powers.

"Captivity is never an easy thing. But if you look to find the gifts in each moment, even captivity doesn't have to be empty."

"You sound like someone who knows," she replied, looking into his eyes as though she saw right through him.

"I was a prisoner for a time, because my clan did not have a love for half-breeds. It was difficult, and I had no knowledge for much of that time if I would ever leave that place alive. But even when I couldn't hope for a future, I learned to live in the beauty of stolen moments…the sound of my friend's voice reaching out to me, a breath of fresh air stealing in through the barred windows to reassure me that there was a better world outside those walls, the peace I found in the darkness, the occasional shooting star, the moments when our guards seemed to betray a hint of regret at what they were doing to us. So even those without hope can learn to find peace of some kind."

"That's so sad," Orihime whispered, her eyes tearing.

Tetsuya reached up and captured one of her tears.

"I won't tell you not to cry," he whispered, "because tears are a precious gift, Orihime. They help the heart to shed heavy emotion, and they renew it as the rain renews the life it touches. I could have surrendered to the darkness that I was in…as you could surrender to yours, but for the short time I had them, my parents impressed upon me the importance of continuing to move forward. We cannot change what has happened…the forces that brought us here, but we make the best of our days here, conserving our strength for when the need to fight comes. So even if hope seems to fail you, move forward without hesitation."

"Thank you, Orihime," said Aizen's voice from behind the girl, "Return to your room."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," the girl said quietly.

Tetsuya reached out and caught her hands, offering a light squeeze of promise as their eyes met and they took their leave of each other. He felt a sinking sensation in his chest and the return of regret as the door closed behind her.

Aizen stood for a moment, looking at him from across the room, then moved to his side and sat down on the bed beside him. Tetsuya said nothing and looked down at his hands as Aizen waited for several silent minutes, before speaking to him.

"That was good advice you gave her. And do not worry, you didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. I know her friends are coming, and how persistent they will be."

"Why did you have to take her?" asked the noble, "She is innocent. She has never been threatened like this. You surround her with these horrid people…hollows…evil. I despise the things that make innocence die."

"You are worried about Orihime?" commented the leader of the hollows, looking surprised, "You know her, then?"

"Not very well, but I know of her…and anyone who is near her for a moment knows she is a gentle soul. And as much as I have been broken, I am glad that such beings still exist."

He paused for a moment, then met Aizen's brown eyes questioningly.

"Are you going to kill her too?" Tetsuya asked, his voice catching, "And if you are, could you let us die together? If we are to lose our lives here, I would ask that you allow us that kindness, as it is heartbreaking to die alone…and among enemies. I may not know this girl well, but I witnessed those who died that way. And no one…should have to endure that."

"Kuchiki Tetsuya," Aizen said, slipping a hand into his, "I do not think Orihime is the only gentle soul imprisoned here. I cannot release the girl because I need the power she wields. But as you have shown such concern for her fate, I will agree to release her once I have become king."

Tetsuya closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"I pray you keep that promise, but I will not hope. A man who would take a million lives to gain power has no need to concern himself with those he destroys along the way."

"You think I'm heartless."

"Do you think those million souls are without hopes? Wishes? Desires, Aizen Sousuke? Do you think that they do not look forward to a good future? I understand that you are ambitious, but…"

"But you wonder why I have placed the importance of my ambitions above theirs, ne Tetsuya?" Aizen queried, "It may sound cold, but I am doing them a favor."

Tetsuya's eyes darkened.

"How? By destroying them before they have had a chance to live? Many in those areas are just children…and there are families there! How…how can you…?"

"I might ask you why you seek mercy for all but yourself," Aizen said, studying him closely, "It hasn't escaped me that you were quick enough to seek it for Orihime, and for the souls in the affected zone. You have fought for your freedom, but you have not asked me to grant it…or to spare your life. Why is that?"

"I don't understand," Tetsuya said, frowning, "What are you asking me?"

"I am curious," Aizen said, rising, "I have something to attend to. I will return shortly. Food will be brought for you, but I must ask for now that, for your own safety, you remain here."

Tetsuya did not answer, but only watched as his captor disappeared out the door and closed it behind him. A few minutes later, a servant boy entered the room. Tetsuya watched in silence as he set a tray of food on the nightstand, then bowed briefly.

"If there is anything else you need," the boy said, "have the guards send for me. I am Haru. Aizen-sama has made me your attendant, Tetsuya-san."

"Arigato, Haru-kun," Tetsuya said, smiling solemnly.

The boy bowed again and started to leave. As he reached the door, Tetsuya's voice stopped him.

"Haru-Kun, may I ask you a question?"

The boy looked back at him with wide, curious eyes.

"How is it that you came to be here, among the hollows?" the noble asked.

"Oh," said Haru, "My father is a hollow and my mother is a shinigami. He brought her here when she became pregnant with me because he was afraid that the shinigamis would kill her for breaking the law and having the child of a hollow. There are others like me here in the fortress. It is the best place for those like us. Aizen-sama does not mistreat us, and we have the food and things we need here."

Tetsuya blinked in surprise.

"So you are…?"

"I have hollow powers and shinigami powers," the boy explained, "but as I grow up, one will become more dominant than the other. I will still be both, but one side will be stronger than the other."

"I see," said Tetsuya, his smile warming, "Arigato, Haru-san. I am glad to know you."

The boy grinned widely.

"You are so much nicer than Gin-san," he said brightly, "He always bosses me around and tells me I'm a nuisance!"

A small laugh escaped Tetsuya.

"You are not a nuisance," he said, shaking his head, "That man is a snake in a shinigami's body. Ignore him."

The boy laughed and started to turn back towards the door, but then stopped and looked back at Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya-san, I am sorry you are a prisoner here, but I am not sorry to be your servant. Call for me if you need anything…or if you feel lonely and want someone to talk to."

Tetsuya nodded.

"I will, Haru-san."

The boy scampered out of the room, letting the door slam behind him and earning a reprimand from the guards. Tetsuya chuckled inwardly, finding himself reminded of his younger foundling brother, Naoki. He sighed softly, not wanting to face the question of whether he would see him again. He dared not hope…but the part of him that still held onto hope twinged painfully.

He glanced at the tray of food that Haru had left for him and then looked away to where the bay window offered a lovely view of the sky. Aizen's false sunshine obscured the fact that it was always night in Hueco Mundo and false, white clouds meandered lazily across the blue sky, reminding the captive noble of tranquil afternoons in the meadow near the lake, training with Naoki, then lying down in the shade of the trees and watching as the boy and Arashi played in the long grasses together…chasing each other, falling and rolling about. He had never played as a child and was enchanted seeing a child embrace such things.

Sighing longingly, he left the bed and the food tray behind and settled in the wide, comfortable window seat, gazing out at the peaceful sky and dreaming of home. He barely heard when the door opened and Aizen returned to the room. He remained entrenched in his thoughts, even as the other man looked from the food tray to the man sitting leaned against the window, looking lost and distant.

"Tetsuya," he said, sitting down next to the noble, "You haven't eaten. I think you were told that you need to eat to restore yourself."

"I am not hungry."

"I did not ask if you were. As much as self-destruction seems to be a goal of yours, I am not interested in seeing you deteriorate before my eyes."

"You actually concern yourself with whether I live or die?" Tetsuya asked softly, his breath misting the windowpane, "Why?"

"I am still determining how you might be useful. You might benefit from cooperating."

"_I_ am not interested in what you decide to do with me," Tetsuya countered, keeping his eyes focused out the window.

Aizen reached over and captured him by the chin.

"Even so," he said warningly, "You are my prisoner and you will obey me or you will be punished for your intractability."

"Do you think I care if you hurt me?" Tetsuya asked, "I have years of experience living with pain that would shatter most beings. I am not afraid of pain, Aizen Sousuke. Go ahead and order that I be tortured and I will show you a body that can take the worst your pet snake Gin can hand out."

"You would destroy yourself just entering his laboratory again," commented Aizen, "Do you really want so badly to die Kuchiki Tetsuya?"

"If it will keep you from getting what you want from me…then yes," the noble answered calmly.

"And if I order that someone else pay the price for your disobedience, what will you do?" Aizen asked.

"Why do you go to such lengths?" Tetsuya asked, "I will heal whether I eat or not. I will simply heal more slowly and will feel more pain. Is that not a consequence as well?"

"Apparently, it is not enough of one…" commented the frustrated leader of the hollows.

Tetsuya looked into his eyes curiously.

"Do you know how horses are trained, Aizen Sousuke…no, not just trained, but how they learn to trust and respond to a master?"

"I am not familiar with horses," Aizen admitted.

"There are two schools of thought concerning the breaking of horses. One is that the will must be broken down so that the beast will accept the master because he knows there is no way around him."

"And what is the other way?"

"The other way is for the master to learn the language of horses, to learn their way of communicating and to use it to gain the willing cooperation of the steed. My stallion, Arashi was trained in this manner, and he obeys me readily, knowing that we understand each other…that I could command him and bend him to my will, but that I choose instead to request his cooperation."

"I have requested your cooperation," Aizen said, frowning, "and you constantly defy me and everyone else here. What are you suggesting?"

"A spirit that is _compelled_ will not open to you…especially not this one. I will defy you to the end and force you to kill me, although I admit I am afraid to die. Still, I am more afraid to part with my free will, even if I must use it to destroy myself…even then, Aizen Sousuke."

"Then it seems that reaching out…learning what it is that you desire, is more likely to give me what I want."

He reached into his clothing and produced a large and devastatingly familiar crystal.

"The hougyoku," he said softly, "It will reveal your deepest desires. Just as I desire the throne and Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends seek to protect their loved ones, you too have desires, Tetsuya. Look into the hougyoku's depths and it will reveal them."

Tetsuya tried to turn his head away but found that he could not help but sink down into the device Aizen held. He felt something awaken in his mind, a voice he heard only inside.

_Kuchiki Tetsuya…_

"What is this?" he asked softly, "It is speaking to me?"

"Yes," said Aizen, "And as it speaks to you, it is studying you, reading you, learning what you care about, what means something to you, what drives you. It hears the despair in your heart that calls for resolution…and one such as you must have a heart that screams for justice, ne?"

"You tell me," Tetsuya answered, feeling the gentle penetration of his heart and yielding quietly.

_What are this man's desires?_ Aizen thought.

For a long time, the device was silent and searching. Then, Aizen sensed an agitation in the hougyoku.

_What is it? _he asked quickly.

_I sense nothing in this man. _the hougyoku replied, _Either he is resisting my penetration or…_

_Or?_

_Or he is without concern for himself. He wants nothing to the point of despair._

"How is this possible?" Aizen whispered, meeting Tetsuya's large blue eyes questioningly.

"What?" queried the noble.

"The hougyoku," he answered disbelievingly, "It cannot establish power over your desires. It cannot affect control…"

He looked from the hougyoku to the silent shinigami and back again.

"This is not possible," he said slowly, "Kuchiki Tetsuya, who are you that the hougyoku can tell me nothing of your desires? _Everyone has desires_! You must have them as well."

"Of course I do," said Tetsuya, "I want to go home. I want to see Orihime returned safely. I want to see the millions of souls you intend to sacrifice, saved. I have desires, like anyone else…but what I do not have…is despair."

"What?" said Aizen incredulously.

"Most people require hope to avoid despair," Tetsuya said softly, "I gave up hope a long time ago…amidst the crushing weight of captivity and torment. And because I do not hope, I also do not despair. I mourn my losses, but I accept them without despair. That is why I cannot be lured into sharing my hopes and fears for the future. You must be convinced there will be one to despair threats to it. I do not expect a future, so I will not despair the loss of it."

"You want to go home, but you do not expect me to allow you to go," whispered Aizen, touching his face and gazing deeply into his sad, but fearless eyes, "You want Orihime released, but you do not hope I will release her. You long for me to spare the lives of the ones I plan to sacrifice, but you do not dream I will…or that I will be stopped. Are you frozen with hopelessness, Tetsuya? Do you have no will to fight?"

"I fight with every ounce of power in me, Aizen Sousuke. You know that."

"Why? If you have no hope of succeeding?"

"I fight…because my heart tells me to," Tetsuya answered, lowering his eyes, "Do you understand me now, Aizen Sousuke?"

"Not at all," admitted the leader of the hollows, "but I…"

He slipped a hand beneath his captive's chin, again making their eyes meet. Tetsuya stared back at him, silently.

Aizen Sousuke had no cognizance of the distance between them closing, only of the moment when their lips met for a shockingly beautiful kiss. It felt for a moment as though the ground had fallen out from underneath him. A moment later, his reiatsu flared unexpectedly and Tetsuya tore away from him, his body reeling with pain that registered as physical and deeply emotional.

_What happened? _Aizen wondered, staring in disbelief as Tetsuya's body slammed into the wall and slid slowly to the floor, _Why did I…? Did the hougyoku just make me attack him? But why? Does it think that Kuchiki Tetsuya is a danger to me?_

_But that cannot be!_

_He cannot hope to overcome me. He is a truly determined fighter, but he is not powerful enough to challenge me._

_Who are you, Kuchiki Tetsuya?_

_Who are you that you can make the hougyoku fear you?_

He approached Tetsuya's collapsed form and laid him on the floor. A quick examination sent a chill through Aizen. The dark blue eyes were opened wide and stared lifelessly upward. His chest was still and his heart no longer beat beneath his breast. He was distracted for a moment as the door opened and a guard looked into the room at him.

"Aizen-sama," he said, staring at the dead shinigami, "Are you…?"

"Get me the girl!" Aizen snapped, "Bring her quickly!"


	4. The Sea Anemone and the Clownfish

**Chapter 4: The Sea Anemone and the Clownfish**

"Why did you react that way?" Aizen asked, looking down at the hougyoku, "Tetsuya's powers are sealed away. He poses no threat to you or to me. He cannot attack us and he can do nothing to stop us. So…why?"

_When he earned your kiss…I felt something. You have never wavered in your resolve to be king. Your desire to reach that goal has been a constant since you crafted me. But when you kissed him, your desires were affected._

Aizen laughed softly.

"So…you worry that Tetsuya will somehow convince me to change my course? To abandon what we have worked so hard and sacrificed so much to obtain? I think you overestimate him…and his ability to affect me."

_Perhaps. Perhaps it was an instinctive response, because I did not understand._

"Then you do not seek his death now?"

_I do not know._

Aizen sighed.

"Do you sense any lack of resolve now?" he asked

_No._

"Do you fear I will develop one by keeping him close to me?"

_I do not know. But if you plan to have him near us, then you must show some caution. You must establish control over him. You must make him powerless. And you must be willing to kill him if he becomes a threat._

"I have not let anything deter me from the path I've chosen. Tetsuya will not be able to dissuade me, no matter how much I grow to care for him. He will not be able to overcome me, because I will take away his power to do so. May I assume then that this will be enough that you will not seek his death again?"

_As long as he is not a threat, I will not strike at him._

"Very well. It is almost time for the endgame to begin. But while the pieces fall into place, I will explore this man. I want to know what makes him different. I want to know why you couldn't detect his desires."

_Then we are together in purpose. I want to know these things as well. But remember what I said. If he poses a danger to us or our mission, he will die._

"Of course," agreed Aizen, "That goes without saying. No one will stand in my way. No one."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya's eyes opened and he sat up slowly, shocked at waking after feeling something he had thought to be his death. He knew well what he had felt in the wake of Aizen's kiss. He had witnessed death from many angles and knew its markers well. So when the feeling had stolen over him, he had understood that it was the end…and he thought he had come to terms with it.

But apparently, someone had not…

He remembered then, the look of surprise that had registered on Aizen Sousuke's face as the deadly blow had found its mark.

_So how is it that I am still alive?_

The door opened and Haru entered the room, bearing a tray of fresh food. He still smiled, but there was a wariness in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Haru-kun," he said softly, "Come here."

The boy placed the tray on the nightstand and moved closer, sitting down on the edge of the bed. His eyes had a sad, weary look to them, that was all too familiar.

"I am all right now," he assured the boy, "if that is what you are worried about."

Haru nodded briefly.

"I am glad, Tetsuya-san. I was here when Orihime-chan was called to heal you."

"Orihime brought me back from death?" Tetsuya asked, blinking, "but then, I shouldn't be surprised. The Gotei 13 has acknowledged that her power to reject fate is exceptional. That is why they…"

He broke off, shaking his head.

"I will simply count myself as being fortunate I did not die."

"And you will eat now?" asked the boy, "I hope you will, Tetsuya-san. My mother makes your meals herself, and she is a wonderful cook. If anything can bring your strength back quickly, it is her cooking."

"Well, I must admit to feeling some hunger now, but kami, there's enough for three of me there, Haru-kun! I hope I can count on you to sit with me and help me to manage this. I do not wish to disappoint someone who went to such effort on my behalf. Will you help me?"

Haru laughed and nodded as Tetsuya lifted the tray onto his lap.

"The story is all over the fortress now…how you mysteriously died and Orihime-chan brought you back to life," the boy said through bites of fresh bread and sweet, ripe strawberries.

Everyone loves a good story, ne?" Tetsuya commented, suddenly finding his appetite again, "I am sure there are all kinds of wild tales about it. So what gossip have you heard?"

"I'm not supposed to listen to the grownups gossip, Tetsuya-san. It's bad manners."

"Of course it is," the noble agreed.

He leaned closer to the boy.

"But it is also in our nature to be overly curious…especially when we are young. So tell me what you heard."

"Michi told everyone that you defied Aizen-sama and he made an example of you. But I called him a liar right to his face, because I was here and Aizen-sama was angry with everyone and impatient while Orihime-chan healed you. That made Shigeo say that Aizen-sama fell in love with you at first sight, and Gin-san had you poisoned. I wanted to hit him for saying that, because my mom made your food that day and you didn't even touch it."

He fell quiet for a moment, gnawing thoughtfully on an apple slice and looking up at Tetsuya with curious eyes.

"So what _really_ happened?" he asked, "How did you die?"

Tetsuya shook his head.

"I am not sure," he said quietly, sipping at his tea, "but I think that…"

He paused as the door opened and Aizen entered the room. Haru's smile faded and he quickly slid off the bed and began to clear away the used dishes. He bowed briefly and left the two men alone in the room.

"I am glad to see you are taking better care of yourself, Tetsuya," Aizen commented, "I find that encouraging."

Tetsuya looked up at him expectantly.

"I imagine that you are curious about what happened," the leader of the hollows said quietly.

"I know I encountered death," Tetsuya replied, "I am clear on that, but not so clear as to why you would kiss me like that and then seek to destroy me."

"I am very connected to the hougyoku and so am sensitive to its needs. When it encountered difficulty in reading you, it determined you could be dangerous. The attack was unfortunate, but I have dealt with the issues that caused it. You need not fear further harm from me or from the hougyoku."

Tetsuya felt keenly that he was not being told everything, but felt the need as well for extreme caution.

"But there are some precautions I will take to protect you. You may find them difficult to accept, but it is necessary to ensure your safety. Lie down."

Tetsuya froze for a moment, a chill cutting through him as he considered what the precautions might be. Then, Aizen's hand came to rest on his chest and the noble slid down the pillows and onto his back. He flinched and swallowed nervously as the other man's hands loosed the tie on his yukata and bared him. He took a sharp involuntary inhale as Aizen's hands touched his chest and abdomen, then realized that the other man was finding his spirit centers.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, staring.

A small stream of Aizen's reiatsu touched the first spirit center and Tetsuya felt the seal that was placed upon it.

"What?" he gasped, his eyes widening with shock, "My powers are…"

"Already sealed away, yes," Aizen agreed, "but I require a deeper seal that will also separate you from the voice of your zanpakutou."

"But why?" Tetsuya asked in dismay, as Aizen's hands moved and another spirit center was sealed, "Her voice? Her voice has no power, Aizen Sousuke. And it is one of the few comforts I have left! Why are you taking her away?"

"The hougyoku requires it if we are to remain in close contact. It is unfortunate, but it seems that you are not without company here. I am sure you will not be overly lonely. And I will release the seals before I release you."

"You plan to release me?" Tetsuya asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"When I leave for Karakura Town, you will be freed. You may then choose to follow me into the spirit dimension or to return to your clan."

"I…don't understand. What exactly are you asking of me?" Tetsuya queried uncertainly.

Aizen finished sealing the last of his spirit centers and helped him sit up again. Tetsuya looked back at the leader of the hollows curiously, not even sparing the attention to cover himself.

"Tetsuya, you seem to have, among other things, an affinity for animals, ne?" Aizen asked.

Tetsuya considered the question for a moment, then nodded.

"Do you know about the sea anemone and the clownfish?"

"A bit," Tetsuya said, "but not so much as I have never visited the sea."

"The sea anemone is a lovely and deadly, meat eating killer. It is beautiful enough to attract other sea creatures to it, and it stings them and consumes them. It is barbaric, perhaps, but it is how the sea anemone survives. But even for all its dangerous nature, the anemone does not exist alone. Although fish are a source of food, the clownfish is not consumed by the anemone. It swims unafraid in the very place where others are consumed. The clownfish's beauty helps to attract prey to the anemone and its presence provides for the cleaning and care of the anemone. In return, the clownfish is granted safety from predators and food it gathers from the anemone's kills. The clownfish is deceptively fragile and vulnerable looking, but is actually very aggressive. But the two share a symbiotic relationship that benefits both."

"I understand," Tetsuya said tentatively, "but…"

"I am an extremely dangerous person. And I will not stop being dangerous. I will not change myself or my plans, Tetsuya. Understand this. But…you have value to me, so I will protect you. I will take your powers, so you will be vulnerable. But I will also offer you very capable protection from those who would harm you."

"In return for what?" asked the noble, "I have nothing to offer you…especially if I am powerless."

Aizen said nothing, but leaned closer and raised his reiatsu. He touched Tetsuya's bare chest and the noble dropped down onto his back again. He looked up into Aizen's brown eyes as the man's fingers began to touch and traces a meandering path that began near his face and followed the lines of eyes, nose, lips and jaw, then down the graceful, white throat, over chest and soft belly, naked hip and soft thigh, down to his very toes. Then Aizen nudged him onto his stomach and continued the slow dance of touches down his back until a soft blush had risen on the noble's face and throat, and Tetsuya was relatively sure there was nowhere on his body that Aizen's fingers had not touched. And all along his skin, a softly lit trail was marked. Tetsuya stared wonderingly as Aizen coaxed him onto his back again. The brown eyes captured his, holding him spellbound as Aizen explained.

"The markings I have placed on you serve both to identify you as my own, and to protect you from attack while we are together, here in Las Noches. At such time as I release you, the markings will fade, as will their protections…and when they do, your own powers will return."

"But why? What do you want me to do? I cannot help you…"

"No. I did not ask you to help me in any way. I ask only for your companionship, Tetsuya. You will remain here and you will be my companion until I leave for Karakura Town. After that, you will be freed and you may choose to follow me or not, as your heart dictates."

"You want my…companionship? Do you mean then to toy with me sexually?"

Aizen lifted himself slightly and bared his body, watching the fear building in Tetsuya's eyes and shaking his head solemnly.

"I will not toy with you. I will claim you sexually to seal those markers to your body and we will be lovers for the time you remain here."

"Aizen Sousuke…I cannot be your lover, not even if not for our differences over your plans. I am a half-breed. We are forbidden to engage in sexual behaviors…"

Aizen frowned.

"You are not allowed…"

"My clan wishes to protect the great power that runs in the Kuchiki blood, and not to share that power with the less powerful people of the peasant class. Where a noble transgresses and marries a peasant, they are not allowed to bear children. In cases where they do, the child is banned forever from indulging in sexual behaviors, as these may lead to procreation and transfer of that power to lesser beings. I am not allowed to engage in sexual acts or to marry or produce children."

Aizen smirked.

"I did not ask for your hand, nor to procreate. I asked you to be my lover. But no matter. You ceased to be under the control of your clan the moment your body was laid at my feet Kuchiki Tetsuya. The only one that will decide such things is you. So I will ask you now…will you leave that injustice behind and accept my protection? Will you act as my companion and lover for the time we remain here?"

"You are asking me to exchange political slavery for sexual."

"I am asking you if you will accept my protection while you are here and be my companion and lover."

"You are asking?" Tetsuya asked skeptically, "And what if I refuse you?"

"Then you will simply be kept in the prisons below the fortress until I leave. I will not harm you, but you will be more vulnerable."

"And I will still have no powers."

"Do you need time to consider, Tetsuya? Would you like some time alone?" Aizen asked.

Tetsuya closed his eyes and took several slow, steadying breaths.

"You do not realize how difficult that question is," he said softly, "because if I accept and we are intimate, I will pay the price for that upon my return to the clan."

"I will take care of that. There will be no backlash. They will learn nothing of our agreement."

"Why?" asked Tetsuya, "You could have anyone. Why me?"

"You are different, Tetsuya…quite lovely and unique. I want to explore you in greater detail. No one has gone beneath the surface of you. I will do that. I will know all of you. And in return, I will reveal myself to you."

"And the hougyoku is content to allow this?" Tetsuya asked, "The same hougyoku that caused you to kill me?"

"The hougyoku is content, given the sealing away of your powers. If you are powerless you are not a threat."

He paused and touched the noble's face gently.

"Will you do this, then? Will you be my lover, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya breathed in the dangerously tempting, masculine scent of the other man and gazed at the handsome body waiting beside his.

_I would be lying to say I'm not tempted. He is a beautiful, deadly man. And he has said he will reveal himself…_

_No one knows what is inside Aizen Sousuke._

_He lets no one beneath the surface, yet he offers this to me?_

_I want to know why._

_I want to understand._

_No one else ever has._

_But I will…_

"I will, Aizen Sousuke," Tetsuya whispered, "I will."

"Call me Sousuke," the brown-eyed shingami said, smiling and leaning down to claim his lips.

"I will…Sousuke."


	5. The Claiming

**Chapter 5: The Claiming**

_"Will you do this, then? Will you be my lover, Tetsuya?"_

_Tetsuya breathed in the dangerously tempting, masculine scent of the other man and gazed at the handsome body waiting beside his._

_I would be lying to say I'm not tempted. He is a beautiful, deadly man. And he has said he will reveal himself…_

_No one knows what is inside Aizen Sousuke._

_He lets no one beneath the surface, yet he offers this to me?_

_I want to know why._

_I want to understand._

_No one else ever has._

_But I will…_

_"I will, Aizen Sousuke," Tetsuya whispered, "I will."_

_"Call me Sousuke," the brown-eyed shingami said, smiling and leaning down to claim his lips._

_"I will…Sousuke."_

Tetsuya shivered as the other man's heated flesh settled and burned softly all along the length of his body, and Aizen's unyielding mouth attacked his. He knew factually, of course, about passion and the joining of bodies during lovemaking, but never having experienced the awakening of that kind of emotion inside himself, Tetsuya was unprepared for the dizzying effect that seemed to strike him everywhere at once. As much as he wanted to embrace the experience, he found himself being quickly overwhelmed. His hands opened and braced themselves against Aizen's strong shoulders, the fingers clenching as the brown-eyed shinigami's mouth devoured his, then moved on to assault the sensitive skin of his throat with long, savoring strokes of his tongue, sweet, caresses with his lips and light scrapings and nips with his teeth. It was strange to Tetsuya how the contact could be so far from his nether regions, and yet he felt soft, electric jolts that seemed to rocket down the length of his body, making him harden and move his hips, seeking pleasant friction against the other man's body. His swelling member made contact with another that seethed and leaked warningly as it slid up and down the length of his.

As Aizen's mouth continued to move down his body, tasting the tender lobe of one ear, crawling down the side of his neck and tracing the lines of shoulder and collarbone, his hands explored Tetsuya's body freely, following the curves of shoulder and breast, lightly teasing the pink nipples, then sliding down the soft, slender abdomen and dipping into his navel. That wicked mouth followed, kissing and licking the fine white skin and bringing a deep flush to the noble's face and throat. He sucked in a surprised breath at just how good it felt to have that dastardly tongue find his navel and plunge inside, hardening and probing in a way that left him nearly breathless.

But nothing could have prepared him for the first brushing of the other man's fingers on his length, the tickle of hot breath on sensitive skin, and the way Aizen Sousuke's brown eyes feasted on his revealed flesh.

The brown-eyed shinigami's blazing tongue touched him, tasting him slowly. The noble's back arched of its own accord and a choked gasp escaped him. The leader of the hollows smiled at him, and he sucked in another heaving breath that only left him again in a sharp hiss as the other man's mouth wrapped around him, stimulating him erotically and leaving him panting and dizzy. Aizen's hot mouth sucked and stroked relentlessly, until Tetsuya's body writhed fitfully and he couldn't hold back his hard, shivering moans. He clenched feverishly at the sheets with one hand and the other reached in Aizen's direction, but stopped just short of touching him. The other man's eyes flicked upward and saw the extended hand retreating. Tetsuya inhaled sharply as Aizen's hand caught his, and brought it to his face, coaxing the noble's fingers into touching his hair as he broke away for a long, intense kiss, then continued the delicious contact. The blue-eyed shinigami gave a helpless groan as cold air struck his damp, sensitive flesh, and Aizen's mouth continued to pleasure him. He placed his hands on the noble's inner thighs and pushed them farther apart, then teased Tetsuya's tight, virgin entrance until the noble's body quivered warningly. He crawled back up Tetsuya's sweat misted torso and reclaimed his mouth, both touched and at the same time saddened at how desperately the blue-eyed shinigami's mouth sought his, how the pale hands held him so tightly. It was as though the half-breed noble had been starving for affection, and now that it was offered, could not get enough. He wondered why it hurt him inside to think of Tetsuya suffering, not just the torments he had faced, but the deep loneliness of knowing he would never be accepted and loved this way. It made him even more curious about the noble. He paused, his body pressed warmly against the paler one beneath it, and his hands curved around the other shinigami's face.

"I want you to tell me something," Aizen whispered, brushing their lips together, "How is it that you were imprisoned, mistreated and watched your full noble relatives torment and kill their own flesh and blood…and yet despite the depth of your emotions, I don't feel your hatred for them. I don't feel the ache for revenge. Why is that? Why, Tetsuya?"

The noble's blue eyes clouded for a long moment and he looked back at the other man hesitantly.

"I don't know," he admitted softly, "But I think that…I remember that…when they hurt me and the others, I saw how empty their eyes became. And I had oddest feeling that, their hatred, their disregard, their torments…they weren't just hurting us. They were slowly destroying themselves inside. There were some prisoners who fought back…and some who even managed to attack and kill some of them. But I never felt any relief with their deaths. And those deaths only caused greater pain for us, because we all suffered more in the wake of them. It was an endless cycle of violence…and I didn't want to be like that. I didn't want to hurt or kill people. I'd seen enough pain, enough death. I didn't want the weight of that on me. Because I would have been made empty too. So when the time came, I did struggle to free myself and others, but I did not act to continue the torment. Sousuke, I wanted it to end. I wanted peace, lightness of heart. I wanted love. And my cousin not only freed me, but he filled those needs."

Aizen smiled and nodded.

"All but one, it seems," he said, sinking into Tetsuya's mouth again and savoring the passion with which his offered kiss was returned.

"I have one more question," Aizen went on, his hand sliding Tetsuya's body and teasing him gently, "Why did you agree to this? Is it that you fear the inside of the prisons…or was it that you longed for this…for this connection so greatly?"

Tetsuya closed his eyes, distracted by the pleasant motion of the other man's hand as it caressed him.

"Actually, it was neither of those things," Tetsuya admitted, "It was something else. I haven't met the person yet who understands the lengths to which you go. I will not lie to you. If I knew a way to stop you from harming all of those people, then I would do it, no matter what it cost me."

"That doesn't surprise me," Aizen said, brushing their lips together again.

"But," Tetsuya went on, "even though I have no power to stop you, I have another need. I want to know why. I want to understand you. No one does. But I want to…"

"Even though you have no hope of stopping me?" Aizen asked, his eyes curious, "Why?"

"Because I feel something inside when we look at each other, when we touch each other. And I wonder how my heart could be feeling such a thing for someone who would take a million lives as though they didn't matter."

"All lives matter, Tetsuya," Aizen whispered in his ear, "even the ones I sacrifice. Without those lives, I would have no hope of ever effecting change. Change is costly."

He smiled and kissed the noble lingeringly.

"But enough of that for now. We need to join our bodies to seal the bond I created between us. After that…I will answer whatever of your questions that I can."

Three fingers rose and caressed the noble's parted lips, then slipped into his mouth. Tetsuya's lips wrapped around them and his tongue curled around each lightly as he slowly bathed them in saliva. His eyes went hazy and quiet, and he watched in silence as Aizen gently extracted his fingers and let the tips skim along the flesh of the noble's torso, before coaxing his legs open wider and beginning to prepare him. Uncertainty appeared in the noble's blue eyes, but was quickly relieved as Aizen's mouth found his again and his tongue thrust inside, probing and exploring. Tetsuya gave a soft, almost feverish moan and his hips began move to deepen the contact. The noble flinched and his hands clenched the other man's shoulders as a second finger joined the first. Aizen's mouth left his and made a line of soft kisses up the side of his face, then sucked in and teased his earlobe for a moment. Tetsuya made a soft sound of surprise as the man began to whisper into his ear.

"_As warily as we walk, all will certainly fall. Angels and demons, friends and foes, still the path falls away beneath our feet and we are brought down. We lie entangled on the ground, our bones shattered and lifeblood draining away. And despite the futility of our struggle, we will try to go on, clawing away at the cold sands and staving off the reaching hands of eternal abyss."_

Tetsuya looked deeply into the man's dark brown eyes, the next verse from the prose he was quoting rising on his lips.

"_There is a light on the horizon that only some will see. While many shun the brightness and turn their eyes away, there are the ones who must look, must cast their eyes into that deep and darkened place, seeking the luminescence of hope, even when all hope is gone. They are the ones who know the deepest of all truths…that hope never dies…until our last breath has been taken…and we choose to let go._"

Aizen smiled.

"You are well read, Kuchiki Tetsuya," he breathed against the fine skin of the noble's throat, "And although you say that you have abandoned both hope and despair, I think you are one who reaches for the light of hope, always."

"And what about you, Aizen Sousuke?" Tetsuya asked softly, "What do you reach for?"

Aizen's mouth returned to his and their words fell away for a time. His body pressed warmly against Tetsuya's and his fingers continued to carefully prepare him for their joining.

"Completion," the leader of the hollows whispered finally, "Where there is a descent, there is also an ascent. Where there is despair, there is also hope. In a place where hell exists, do we find a way to heaven. And something begun will always end somewhere. I mean to find that place where all things begin and end, Tetsuya."

The noble caught his breath as Aizen's fingers hooked, finding the bundle of sensitive nerves inside him and making his back arch reflexively and pleasure erupt across his face. He gave a soft, wounded cry as a third finger joined the others, and a shock of pain passed through him. Aizen's mouth closed over his, devouring the sound and sweeping the discomfort away in a blinding flurry of deep, soothing kisses.

"There will be some pain when I take you," Aizen warned him, "but it will pass quickly, and then I promise you, Tetsuya, you will know blinding pleasure. You will know absolute bliss. You will know completion."

Tetsuya moaned in anticipation and his eyes closed reflexively.

"Open your eyes," Aizen whispered, "I want you to yield _everything_ to me, Tetsuya."

The dark blue eyes opened and fastened on his, registering wonder, anxiety, desire, fear and curiosity, all by turns. The fear increased and his body tensed as Aizen positioned himself between the noble's parted thighs, then brought his lips to Tetsuya's ear.

"You wanted to know me?" he asked softly, "That is one wish I will grant you, Kuchiki Tetsuya. I will enter and posses you, but in taking hold of you and making you mine, you will become a part of me. And you will come to know me as no one else has. Are you certain you wish to proceed?"

"No one truly knows the soul of Aizen Sousuke," Tetsuya whispered breathlessly, "but I will yield everything…and I will know you."

Aizen smiled at him and nodded, then began to enter him. He whispered reassurances and kissed away the soft sounds of distress until the tension left the noble's body and he relaxed again. Aizen's hips moved and he took Tetsuya in short, gentle thrusts, then paused fully entrenched in the noble's quivering body.

He realized then that something had changed around them. As his body had joined with Tetsuya's they had been removed from Las Noches, from Hueco Mundo, from the known dimensions. They laid within a dark, dank cave, somewhere removed from all reality.

"What is this?" Aizen hissed, pulling free of Tetsuya's body.

Tetsuya's eyes stared in horror at something behind him. Aizen turned as a huge red-eyed and black leathery skinned monstrosity shot past him, slashing at him with sharp claws and tearing Tetsuya away from him.

"You _dare_ to defile what belongs to me?" the beast snarled, "I _own_ this man's soul."

Tetsuya's hands struck at the creature's catlike face, making the beast growl deep in its throat and dig its claws into his flesh. Tetsuya screamed in pain and struggled harder as the beast lowered its mouth to his and began to devour the noble's sounds of pain.

Aizen's hand extended and he reached out in his mind for Kyouka Suigetsu. He felt a weak response, but the weapon failed to appear. Across from him, the demon sucked harder on Tetsuya's screaming mouth. Aizen's eyes widened and his breath caught as a soft, white glow rose around the noble and began to pour out of his struggling body and into the creature that held him.

"Let him go," Aizen said in a low threatening voice.

The creature pulled its mouth away from Tetsuya's and the noble's eyes closed and his body went limp. The beast's black lips glowed with the white substance he had drawn from his captive. It gave Aizen a crooked smile and threw Tetsuya to the ground behind it.

"What did you do to him?" Aizen demanded.

The creature's mouth opened to reveal sharp, glowing fangs.

"Don't worry," it hissed, smiling, "I was only drawing the power I needed from him. He isn't dead…not yet. But thanks to you, he belongs to me now. And after I kill you and suck your life force away, I will devour him."

"What are you?" Aizen asked, remaining still as the creature moved forward, "And what gives you the right to claim this man's soul?"

Soft, growling laughter issued from the beast.

"I am one of the fallen…a damned soul. I won't burden you with how I came to be that way. It isn't important. What is important…is that by taking him, you have activated the sealed agreement that bound my soul to his."

"What agreement? Explain it to me."

"Very well," the creature said, pausing a short distance away from him, "I don't mind waiting a few minutes longer for my meal. And in any case, I sometimes like to play with my food."

The creature glanced over his shoulder at Tetsuya's fallen form, then back at Aizen.

"That man is a member of the Kuchiki clan. He was a prisoner at Itamigiri, and while there, his own family bound his soul to mine. They did not want the dark ones, the half-breeds to join their powers and turn that power against the noble clans. So they took the half-breeds and imprisoned them. And while there, their captors used a blood ritual to bind their virgin bodies to the denizens of hell. Don't wonder why he didn't tell you. The ones who did this, did so secretly. You see, the agreement was that we would lie in wait inside their souls…and when their bodies were joined with another, we would be freed to consume both half-breed and mate. It is the ultimate punishment for violating the rules of his chastity. He knew that this was forbidden, and yet he let you take him. This, then is the price you both will pay."

He moved a step forward, locking his eyes on Aizen's.

"You have no powers here, nor do I…except for what I took from his body, because this place only exists inside Kuchiki Tetsuya's soul. Resist if you wish, but I am going to kill you both. There is nothing you can do."

"I still sense reiatsu in my body," Aizen said, narrowing his eyes.

The beast laughed.

"Yes," he said, nodding, "but…how will you use it?"

Aizen focused his power and tried to flash step as the creature lunged at him. He caught his breath in surprise as his flash step failed and the beast's sharp claws tore at his shoulder.

"You see," the creature said, "You cannot use your own power. How then, will you fight me?"

"So…there is a way," Aizen said, placing a hand over the bleeding wound on his shoulder.

"Of course there is a way," smiled the beast, "And if you can figure it out before I kill you, then you and your half-breed mate can still escape this place alive. But don't dare to hope. You haven't got a chance. It will be fun, however, seeing you try."


	6. Resolve

**Chapter 6: Resolve**

Naoki laid his small body across Arashi's sleek back and played idly with the warhorse's silken black mane. Accustomed to the boy's familiarity, Arashi nipped at his hair affectionately, then lowered his head to chase around the last few grains of oats in his feed box.

"It's just not fair," the boy sighed, closing his eyes, "I was the one to discover that Tetsuya-san had been kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo, but I have to stay here! I don't care if I only have a little bit of power and I don't have my zanpakutou. I bet that you and I could break into Las Noches and get my big brother back without them!"

Arashi nickered quietly and turned his head to nuzzle Naoki's cheek. The boy kept his eyes closed, daydreaming about how he would save Tetsuya. But even then, the clan leader's solemn voice broke into his thoughts and warned him not to even think of trying.

"Naoki-kun," Byakuya said, giving the boy a warm, affectionate look, "I am deeply appreciative that you were able to sense that Tetsuya was abducted and taken to Hueco Mundo. And I will see to his release from enemy hands while I am in that place."

"_I want to go, Kuchiki-sama!" Naoki cried, "I promise I will stay with Arashi the whole time and I will not be a bother. I just want to help him! I have to help my big brother!"_

_Byakuya smiled down at him._

"_You will help Tetsuya by remaining here and taking good care of yourself and Arashi. He would not want you to risk yourself, even though Tetsuya knows that you are very brave. Naoki-kun, Hueco Mundo is a horribly dangerous place. Only seated officers are being sent on this mission. I am sorry. You must remain here."_

"_But Kuchiki-sama!"_

_Byakuya's eyes remained kind, but his voice conveyed sternness._

"_Naoki-kun, you must remain here at the manor and care for Arashi. Those are the directions that your leader has given you. Do you understand?"_

_Naoki's head lowered and his voice softened in defeat._

"_Y-yes sir. I understand, Kuchiki-sama."_

_He looked up in surprise as Byakuya lowered himself onto one knee so that he could look straight into Naoki's eyes._

"_I will make sure that Tetsuya is found, Naoki-kun. I promise you," the clan leader said, taking the boy's hand in his, "I will not leave my cousin in enemy hands."_

Naoki sighed again, more heavily.

"But he has to save Rukia-chan and Orihime-chan. How many people can he rescue there? He _is_ a powerful taichou, but…but I…"

He broke off as he felt Arashi tense beneath him.

"What is it, Arashi?" he asked quickly, "Did you sense something?"

The warhorse tossed his head and gave a sharp, squealing neigh. Naoki slid down off of his back, trying to muffle the sound.

"Be quiet, baka!" he scolded the horse, "Do you want Masaki to hear you and come in here to start scolding us? What is it? What's wrong?"

The stallion snorted nervously and nudged the boy, then brought his face close to Naoki's. The horse's dark blue eye fixed on him and Naoki's arm curled around his neck. He saw a flash image of Tetsuya lying on the ground in someplace dark, and a black, wicked looking creature standing over him.

"Wh-what is that?" Naoki gasped, "What is that thing? He's hurt. Arashi, he can't wait for Kuchiki-sama to find him! He has to have help now!"

He thought carefully, then looked into the warhorse's dark eyes.

"Arashi," he said softly, "If we go back to the gate that they used to take him, do you think you could break through? I think that area is not being guarded so much with everyone having gone to Karakura Town. I bet we could break into Hueco Mundo there!"

Arashi nudged him hard and stamped an impatient foot.

"Okay," said Naoki, launching himself onto the warhorse's back, "Be quiet and don't let Masaki see you as we go!"

The stallion lifted his head, perking his ears and listening carefully. He stalked to the barn door, waiting as several house servants passed by, then slipped out of the barn and trotted into the cover of the trees. He stole through the forested area and back to the gardens, then waited until it was clear and charged to the manor gates. The gate guards yelled at Naoki as the horse swept past them, but a moment later, Arashi carried the boy out of their hearing and out onto the quiet streets. They headed quickly for the first division, then ducked into the bushes, where Naoki had found the mostly closed garganta. Arashi lowered his head and focused on a small opening. Blue light glowed softly around him as he slowly worked at the opening until it began to expand. Soon, it was big enough for the boy to squeeze through, but Naoki waited until Arashi too, could fit through the opening, then the two moved forward together. They dropped down onto the dark sands, just outside Las Noches and Arashi sealed the opening all but that little bit again, so that they had a way to return once they found Tetsuya.

"We have to be really quiet and stay out of sight," Naoki warned Arashi, "So no neighing! You'll give us away."

They started towards the lighted area, with Arashi's senses extended to ward off discovery.

"We're going to find him," Naoki whispered, "We will make sure that Tetsuya-san comes home safely!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong?" asked the dark creature, giving Aizen a fanged smile, "Haven't got any ideas?"

He flash stepped forward, slashing at Aizen again, then gasped as the man's hands took hold of his arm and twisted it to throw his body off balance. As he fell, Aizen ran towards Tetsuya, who groaned softly and began to lift his head. The noble's blue eyes opened and watched in dismay as the damned spirit shot towards Aizen.

"B-behind you!" Tetsuya warned him.

Aizen turned and caught the creature in mid-jump, throwing him aside again. Black fire shot from the beast's clawed hands and threw the brown-eyed shinigami back against the cave wall. The beast flash stepped towards Tetsuya, who was in the midst of dragging himself to his feet, and caught him around the waist.

"Where do you think you are going?" the damned spirit hissed at him, "You are mine, Kuchiki Tetsuya! You stay down!"

He grabbed Tetsuya by the hair and forced their mouths together again, drawing more of the white power from him. He was taken by surprise as a large rock came down on his head and Aizen's hands tore him free of Tetsuya.

"Get behind me!" Aizen said, turning to fend off the creature as it charged at him again.

Tetsuya scrambled to his feet and took up a position behind and to Aizen's side. He raised his hands and blue fire rose around them. He loosed a hard blast of kido at the attacking beast, then froze as the creature merely laughed, lifted his head and sucked the power into his open mouth.

"Thank you," he sneered, turning the attack on Aizen.

The kido blast caught the brown-eyed shinigami as he backed away, and threw him back against the wall. Tetsuya flash stepped towards the damned spirit, striking in a flurry of blows with his hands and feet and giving Aizen a few precious moments to pick himself up off of the ground.

"Re-kuhime…" Tetsuya panted, reaching out to the side as his blue eyes flared with power and the zanpakutou began to form in his hand.

"That will do you no good, foolish pest!" the creature scolded him, "When you let him take you, you invoked the contract that gave your soul to me! I own you _and_ all of your powers. If you attack me, you will only give me more to throw at him!"

"You don't command _me_!" cried Tetsuya, his hand tightening around his sword, "And if I cannot use my powers against you, I can still flash step and cut you to pieces!"

"Insolent slave!" snarled the beast, "You _dare_ to defy your master?"

"Damn you! I'll defy _anyone_ who tries to make me his slave! I never gave myself to you and I defy you to make me obey you!" shouted Tetsuya, moving into a flash step and slashing at the beast.

His sword met with the hard claws, and the two exchanged blows until both drew blood. Tetsuya brought his weapon down onto the claws again, allowing Aizen to strike at the beast from behind. The creature staggered forward and Tetsuya locked his sword arm around the damned spirit's head, bringing the sharp edge into position along its neck. The beast tensed under Tetsuya's hard grip, grabbing the hilt and naked blade with its hands, holding them an inch away and trembling with the effort.

"You have lost," Tetsuya said in a low, angry tone, "Yield your rights to my soul and I won't kill you."

Aizen stood facing them, watching as the beast's lips curled into a smile.

"Hmmm, Kuchiki Tetsuya," he said softly, "Quite a quandary you are in, ne? Such a difficult _decision_ to make, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, tightening his grip on the demon and making it flinch as Re-kuhime drew a few beads of dark blood, "I told you. You will either give up your rights to my soul or I will kill you and win it back! Which will it be, foul one?"

"I think you are missing out on the very obvious," the beast said in a silken, seductive tone, "Tetsuya, you are standing face to face with Aizen Sousuke, a soul more damned than mine! How is it that you worry more about the state of your one soul, than about the well being of _one million_?"

Tetsuya's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still gripping the beast tightly.

Aizen gazed at the two in silence, watching Tetsuya very closely.

"I mean," said the beast, "that you are being quite selfish. You have a chance to stop Aizen Sousuke…to save all of those he means to use for the ritual to make the King's Key! He stands only a few feet away and possesses _no powers_ with which to protect himself. All you have to do is to attack him with your full power, and you can kill him, here and now! You wanted desperately to stop him! You said that you would do anything. Take your blade and strike him down. Do it now, before you lose your chance!"

Tetsuya continued to hold the creature tightly in place, but his eyes darkened and took on a tormented look.

"Why do you hesitate?" asked the beast, "Where is your resolve? Where is your willingness to make sacrifices to protect lives? I know what they put you through, Kuchiki Tetsuya. I have been secretly bound to you since you were born! I saw _everything_ they did to you! They were vicious, murdering bastards who made your soul fall without your consent! They bound your pure, virgin soul to mine without a thought! All of this to see that if you ever found love, both you and your lover would die! It was a horrible, awful plan, but look what has happened because of it! Because of their cruelty, you now stand in the position to protect a million lives, to strike down the one that no one else can! And still, you hesitate? What is stopping your blade, Tetsuya? Why don't you attack him?"

The arm that held the beast against Tetsuya quivered softly and uncertainty rose in the noble's eyes.

"Are you afraid?" the beast hissed softly, "Are you squeamish at the thought of killing a defenseless person?"

"Shut up," said, Tetsuya, shivering at the words.

"Isn't he going to murder one million defenseless people? You think _I'm_ a monster? He is a million times worse! And yet you do not move from that spot? Why? Why Tetsuya? Don't you care about them?"

"I said, SHUT UP!" cried Tetsuya, tears rising in his eyes and his blade shaking and drawing more of the beast's blood.

"Why don't you _move_? Why don't you _do _something? Cut him down _now_, while you still have the chance!"

"I SAID, SHUT UP!" screamed Tetsuya, throwing the beast down and backing away with his sword raised, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

His shaking hand released the blade and Re-kuhime clattered to the ground. He backed away on quivering legs, then dropped onto his knees as the beast and Aizen both charged in the direction of the fallen sword. The two collided, and a struggle for the weapon ensued as Tetsuya collapsed holding his head and unable to tear himself away from the creature's accusations.

"Stop!" he sobbed, cringing as the beast's voice continued to assault his mind, "Stop! Stop! Stop…please stop…"

Aizen's hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword, while his other hand fended off the claws that sought to shred him. The beast jammed the sword between their struggling bodies and tore at the brown-eyed shinigami's turned shoulder and back. Aizen struck the beast with an elbow, then gained enough space to kick himself away and free the sword. The beast howled with fury, raising his hands to attack with a kido spell.

"You _do_ know that won't work, ne?" Aizen asked the creature.

The damned spirit froze, staring.

"What?" it hissed, trying to flash step as Aizen held the sword ready to attack, "What do you mean? Of course I can attack you! I did before!"

"Yes," agreed the leader of the hollows, "you did. I saw that. However, you said that your power would not work…that the power you used against me was Tetsuya's. You also said that his soul and his powers belonged to you because of the blood ritual performed by his family to bind your soul to his."

"So?"

"So…it follows that Tetsuya's soul and powers only belonged to you until you were defeated. Tetsuya defeated you."

"No!" objected the spirit, "He failed to strike me down! He released me! I still have power over him!"

The beast ran to the collapsed noble and dragged his head back, trying to draw power from him. He screeched in frustration as he realized that the glow that had risen around the noble before stayed dormant and no power was transferred.

"Damn you!" he screamed at Tetsuya, raising his claw to attack.

"It won't work," Aizen said calmly.

The beast glared into Tetsuya's eyes and slashed at the noble. To his horror, his claws struck the noble, but could not cut the flesh.

"Damn you!" he howled at Tetsuya, throwing him back to the floor, "Damn you!"

Aizen charged at the creature, but slid to a stop as he dragged Tetsuya to his knees and placed him in between Aizen and himself.

"Do you want to try that now?" the beast hissed, "Do it! You will…"

The damned spirit looked on in disbelief as Aizen attacked. The sword passed through Tetsuya as if the noble was not even there and sank into the beast's midsection. The creature made a pained, guttural sound and collapsed as Tetsuya pulled away and settled on his knees beside them, his eyes wide and distressed.

"Did you really think that I was too stupid to figure that out?" Aizen asked the dying spirit, "You said that this place exists only in Tetsuya's soul. And he has reclaimed his soul from you. He had you at his mercy, whether or not he gave you the final blow. At that point, he regained control and you ceased to have power here, or the ability to take power from him. I have no power either, but his sword does. It won't release its more powerful attacks for me, but I can use it to cut his enemy. You foolishly thought I wouldn't know that, and that I wouldn't figure out that the sword wouldn't hurt its own master here. You were mistaken."

The two shinigamis watched in silence as the beast gave a last, agonized screech and slowly disintegrated. Tetsuya remained on his knees, staring at the place where the beast had been.

"Tetsuya," Aizen said, moving to kneel in front of him, "Tetsuya, look at me."

The noble continued to stare sightlessly past him with a stricken expression on his face. Aizen reached out and curved a hand around his face.

"Tetsuya, you shouldn't agonize over what happened. He was lying."

"Wh-what?" the noble managed in a choked voice.

Aizen turned the sword and set it in Tetsuya's hand, then brought it to his chest. The noble stared in surprise as moved forward and the blade passed through Aizen's chest without hurting him.

"But…?" Tetsuya whispered.

Aizen's hand curved around his and brought the sword down. Tetsuya stared and his body still shook softly as the brown-eyed shinigami explained.

"We are inside your soul," he said quietly, "and in this place, everything is dictated by who you are. You told me before that your time in Itamigiri left you weary of violence, that you would fight to protect…or for your freedom, but that you would not add to their violence or empty your soul by taking your revenge on them. I am guessing that it is not within you to attack a defenseless person. Because of that, you would not attack me."

"But…what he said," Tetsuya whispered, tears leaking onto his face, "I could have…"

"No," Aizen said, shaking his head, "You could not kill me in cold blood."

"But it would have…"

"It isn't in your nature to be cold in that way," Aizen said, slipping an arm around him, "Do you know why the damned spirit wanted to make you attack me?"

Tetsuya took a shaky breath and shook his head.

"He had very specific reason for doing that," Aizen explained, "Tetsuya, even if he could have convinced you that I was your enemy, your sword would not have injured me…and that means he had another reason. If he had convinced you to abandon the basic tenets of your being…if he had made you willingly embrace an act that violated your beliefs? Your soul would have fallen. And that emptiness that you saw in the eyes of the ones that hurt you? In the eyes of the ones who sought revenge? That emptiness would have claimed you. And you would have become like him."

He placed a gentle kiss on the noble's lips and brought his head to a warm shoulder.

"You will continue to try to find a way to interfere with my plans, to turn me off the path I've chosen…and maybe you will succeed," Aizen said softly, "But if it's going to happen, then it is going to be done in the right way…and not in a dishonorable way. So do not torment yourself. It was not in your power to stop me this way. It wouldn't have worked, even if you had tried."

"B-because I am not strong enough," Tetsuya cried into his shoulder, "Because I couldn't hate you enough to kill you while I had the chance. And now the fate of those souls rests on my heart…even more so than before! I told you before that I had abandoned despair. But it has found me again."

The dark environs around them slowly faded and the two found themselves returned to Aizen's bedroom and kneeling face to face on the bed. Tetsuya's tortured eyes hardened and he glared into Aizen's intently.

"I want you to kill me," he said solemnly, "I know you won't let me go…and I know now that I'm not strong enough to stop you. But I won't live a day longer than those I condemned to death with my inaction."

"I am not going to hurt you, Tetsuya." Aizen said quietly.

"Why not?" shouted the noble, his stricken eyes flaring, "You don't care about me. All that matters to you is destroying the king, the noble families and Central 46! You don't care who you trample along the way. We're all lesser…of lesser power, of lesser skill, of lesser importance to you. We don't _matter_ to you! If you cared at all about those people you wouldn't harm them! But you don't. They're just a damned stepping stone on your way to more power!"

Tetsuya caught his breath in surprise as Aizen moved forward, grabbing him by the wrists and forcing him down onto his back. The leader of the hollows straddled his body, holding his hands down on either side of his head and looking with an oddly calm gaze into Tetsuya's eyes.

"Do you actually believe a word of what you're saying?" he asked in a low, still quiet voice, "Or do you suspect there is more to this and you are letting your emotions keep you from hearing it? I have listened to you, Kuchiki Tetsuya. I have reached out to you. You accepted my offer, and you stand a breath away from having your answers. If there is any real hope of stopping me, you have to step through this doorway. So tell me, Tetsuya…do you have the courage to do that?"


	7. What is Taken

**Chapter 7: What is Taken**

_"I am not going to hurt you, Tetsuya." Aizen said quietly._

_"Why not?" shouted the noble, his stricken eyes flaring, "You don't care about me. All that matters to you is destroying the king, the noble families and Central 46! You don't care who you trample along the way. We're all lesser…of lesser power, of lesser skill, of lesser importance to you. We don't matter to you! If you cared at all about those people you wouldn't harm them! But you don't. They're just a damned stepping stone on your way to more power!"_

_Tetsuya caught his breath in surprise as Aizen moved forward, grabbing him by the wrists and forcing him down onto his back. The leader of the hollows straddled his body, holding his hands down on either side of his head and looking with an oddly calm gaze into Tetsuya's eyes._

"Do you actually believe a word of what you're saying?" he asked in a low, still quiet voice, "Or do you suspect there is more to this and you are letting your emotions keep you from hearing it? I have listened to you, Kuchiki Tetsuya. I have reached out to you. You accepted my offer, and you stand a breath away from having your answers. If there is any real hope of stopping me, you have to step through this doorway. So tell me, Tetsuya…do you have the resolve to do that?"

Tetsuya lay anchored in Aizen's tight grasp, his blue eyes unable to tear themselves away from the ones that looked down into them and his heart racing wildly. He ached with disappointment and self-loathing at his failure, but even amidst the loss of hope, he found new hope radiating in the oddest of places.

_Because it isn't over yet. And while I still live and breathe, I won't stop trying to find a way. There is no path to that fate I seek, but this one now. I cannot escape him, nor the responsibility for making things right. So, I will embrace this chance, this hope that was never supposed to happen and take the dark steps that lead to my fate._

Tetsuya relaxed beneath Aizen, breathing slowly and strangely able to find his strength again inside his captor's brown eyes. His body slowly calmed and his heart quieted.

_There is only one way to stop this man that no one really knows and that no one can kill. Only by completely yielding will I be taken inside him and allowed to see what no one else has. As with Arashi, it is not power that will give me control, but understanding and acceptance. And he is right. He listened and understood me. And more than that, he freed me. Had I made love with any other, that demon would have killed us both. I have a future because of the mistakes of fortune that placed me in his grasp. So I will trust in my fate…and I will move forward._

He took a slow breath and blinked, clearing his eyes and looking more calmly into Aizen's tranquil expression. There was a breathless moment as the leader of the hollows read the captive noble's intent, then Aizen smiled.

"So you have made your decision then, Kuchiki Tetsuya?" he asked, brushing the stray hairs out of the noble's eyes.

"I have," Tetsuya answered, letting himself relax completely, "I will give myself over completely to the hands of fate, and I will continue to hope."

Aizen's lips claimed his gently and the hands that still held Tetsuya's wrists, loosened. Tetsuya felt the sensation of falling as the other man shifted atop his body and he could suddenly feel the steady beat of the other man's heart against his breast.

_Aizen Sousuke has a heart._

The unbidden thought struck him hard, stealing away his breath and leaving him light headed and gently stunned.

_And if I have enough courage, I will learn the contents of that heart. I know now that my being here is no mistake. I do have a fate, a destiny. I feel that now. I was meant to fall into his hands, because we would never have knowingly taken the steps to be brought together. We had to stumble into this fate._

He felt the other man's mouth attack his more forcefully and closed his eyes and sank wholeheartedly into each heavy kiss. Aizen's hands loosed his wrists and this time, he didn't simply let himself be touched. His slender hands reached upward. He let his fingers sink into the other man's sinfully soft brown hair and let his other arm curve around the body on top of his, sliding a searching hand down the line of his back and letting it curl around a naked, warmly thrusting hip. His own hips moved of their own accord, creating pleasant friction that slowly invaded his mind and stole his thoughts away.

He felt the heated touch of Aizen's eyes and opened his to meet them. His uncertainty melted away and something powerful took hold of him. His body ached with longing now…longing to be held in a way he had never been before, to be looked at as though he was beautiful, to be kissed and touched with true affection and to be taken with passion and strength.

Aizen's hand touched his thigh and he yielded without hesitation. The other man's hot, swollen length slid down his, making his heart pound and his hands tighten reflexively. And where he had been anxious before, now his body remained relaxed, composed, accepting. He moaned into the mouth that continued the sweet assault on his and shivered as the other man's arousal touched his entrance, then in slow, breathtaking thrusts entered him. Aizen paused and looked down at Tetsuya's lovely, flushed face, smiling at the swift rise and fall of his breathing.

"You are beautiful, Tetsuya," he whispered against the noble's lips.

The words shouldn't have hurt, but he ached inside at hearing them. And as Aizen's body claimed his, he suddenly remembered.

_"You are a sweet, kind-hearted, beautiful boy, Tetsuya," his mother whispered into his ear, holding him close, "and no matter what anyone says or does, they cannot take away the beauty that you were given when your father and I made you. Someday, you will escape this dark, frightening place, and someone will look into your eyes and tell you that you are beautiful. And that is how you will know that you have truly been freed."_

"_I have to take the child now," said the guard, reaching down and taking hold of him._

_And something inside him screamed not to let go. Tears flooded his eyes and he cried and clung. But his mother's blue eyes locked on his, and the light touch of her fingers as she extracted his hands, calmed him. He stared into her eyes as she placed a last kiss on his forehead, then he was lifted and carried out of the cell. He watched in silence from his own cell as his mother was led away, holding onto his courage until he heard the outer door close. Then he sank into Naoki's arms, screaming and crying until he had no tears left._

"_It's all right," Naoki whispered into his ear, "I'll take care of you. I promise I'll take care of you. You won't be alone. I'll take care of you. Tetsuya…"_

His arms wrapped around Aizen's body and his hips thrust upward. He closed his eyes against the threat of tears and felt something breathtaking rising up inside him. A strong hand wrapped around him, caressing and stroking, as the hard thrusting of their hips continued. Aizen's body shifted again and penetrated him deeply, finding the sensitive place he had touched before with his fingers and making the pleasure explode through Tetsuya's shaking form. And he couldn't stop the sounds that erupted out of him, the hard, sweet screams of pleasure that gripped him and held him tightly. His body seized with the powerful sensation and hot seed erupted onto their sweating flesh. And just when he started to catch himself, Aizen's body went rigid atop his, and Tetsuya cried out again as intense heat flooded him inside. The other man's body collapsed onto his and his mouth found Tetsuya's again. They exchanged a softer flurry of warm, finishing kisses and went quiet, resting peacefully in each other's arms.

Aizen's eyes watched Tetsuya closely as he drifted towards sleep. He smiled at the contentment he found in the younger shinigami's expression. He dropped down alongside Tetsuya, watching him sleep for a time.

_I have to wonder why I did this…why, when I have never wanted to let anyone inside, when I have never dared to trust anyone…this one person reached those carefully set boundaries and passed through as though there weren't there. Who are you, Kuchiki Tetsuya that my boundaries do not exist for you? Who are you that you can fearlessly enter where no one else will ever go? Is the hougyoku right in fearing you? When it made me kill you, should I have allowed you to die? Because you are through my defenses, and were you not completely powerless, I would destroy you._

He curled his body around Tetsuya's and pulled the tumbled black hair away from one shoulder to place a kiss on the soft, white throat. And it was nearly heartbreaking both to think of how the Kuchiki clan had cast him aside so forcefully, and how, even after being hurt and enslaved by them, he wasn't angry or hateful. He didn't want revenge…only peace…only to be loved, even though the man who loved him might be the devil, himself. He sighed and rested his face against Tetsuya's, and was nearly asleep when a hell butterfly floated in and paused in front of him.

"Sousuke," said Gin's voice, "The Espada have gathered in the throne room. It is time for the strategy meeting."

He sighed softly and extracted himself from Tetsuya's arms, then left the bed and quickly showered. He returned to the bedroom and dressed slowly, watching as his captive peacefully slept, and looking forward to enfolding himself in those lovely arms again. It made his heart weary to think of waiting.

_But time refuses to stand still for us…_

He finished dressing and bent to kiss Tetsuya lightly on the cheek, then he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya stirred as the door closed. His eyes blinked slowly as he took in the fact that he was alone in Aizen's bed. He sat up and looked down quietly at his recently plundered body, wondering how, in all of the stories and books he had read, that to lose one's virginity could be referred to as being 'ruined.' If anything, the dried sweat and saliva, the faint traces of blood and the sticky remains of their lovemaking made him feel renewed inside…loved, desired, and more alive than he could remember ever feeling before.

And he felt so warm inside…so pleasantly warm…heartbreakingly warm.

He lifted himself out of bed and stood for a moment, feeling a soft rush of dizziness pass over him. He waited for it to clear and then walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He stood quietly beneath the hot spray, still enjoying the feeling of Aizen's Sousuke's heat and passion that circled inside him.

He tried to think of what questions he would ask the man when he returned, but his mind would not leave behind the beauty of what had just happened between them.

_No one has ever said to me that I was beautiful, not in that way. But of all the people in the three worlds, this one who is labeled a monster…he is the one who says those words, and then makes me feel their truth. It is as she told me…_

He remembered his mother's face when she said the words, and he knew then, that when she said that to him, this was what she meant. And he knew also that as she said the words she must have been thinking of the love that had existed between his father and her, the love that had created him, even though everyone around them told them it was wrong.

That love wasn't wrong.

And the joining of their bodies and the giving of their hearts and passions in love had yielded the one person who could tame the heart of a monster. Because he knew what he had felt in Aizen's body when the man had taken him. The body told secrets that the lips never would, and having worked with horses, Tetsuya knew how to read the body expertly. Aizen's body had told him that those words had come from Aizen's heart…and that the man's heart was not unreachable.

And if there was away to reach Aizen Sousuke's heart, then he was resolved to do that.

He placed his hand over his own heart, feeling the soft beat and remembering his mother's words again. It made him ache inside to think of them, but it also helped to focus him on what he had to do. He finished showering and dried off, then slipped into one of Aizen's yukatas and walked back out into the bedroom. He sat down and lifted the tray of food that Haru had left for him while he was showering, and he ate quietly, pondering again what he would ask Aizen when he returned. He was nearly finished with his food, when a sound outside the window made him frown and look up. His eyes widened and Tetsuya came to his feet, upsetting the tray as he watched the dark, incoming shape descend. He stepped back involuntarily, frozen for a moment by the odd sight of the black stallion racing along the rooftop outside the window and gathering himself to crash through it to reach him.

"Arashi…" he said, breathlessly, as the window shattered and alarms began to sound all around them.

"Tetsuya-san!" screamed Naoki, tearing him forcefully out of his reverie as the door crashed open and the guards rushed in.

"No, wait!" Tetsuya cried, "Don't hurt them!"

He placed his back against Arashi's neck as the stallion squealed and emitted a hard blast of blue flame.

"Arashi, no!" Tetsuya cried, turning to throw himself against the horse, "Stop!"

"Hold," said Aizen's voice from the doorway.

The guards froze.

Tetsuya turned slowly to face them and caught his breath softly as he found a guard at his back with a sword tip an inch shy of cutting him.

"I suggest that you gain control of him," said Aizen warningly, "If you do not, then the guards will be forced to kill him."

Tetsuya reached up and touched Arashi's face, coaxing the stallion's eyes to meet his.

"It is all right, he told the stallion and the boy who sat astride him, "I am grateful that you came for me, but you must not attack them. Do as I tell you…and they will not hurt you."

"Tetsuya-san," said Naoki, reaching down from Arashi's back.

Tetsuya took hold of the boy and helped him down.

"Why did you come here?" he asked softly, "You could have been killed."

He saw Aizen's hand move and the guards disappeared out the door. Then, the leader of the hollows stood watching them carefully.

"I had to come," Naoki said, his young face clouding and his eyes filling with tears, "Arashi and I figured out that they caught you and brought you here. We found a garganta that hadn't been closed properly and Arashi opened it. He was sure that you were being hurt."

"I am all right," Tetsuya told the boy, "I have not been harmed."

Naoki looked up at Aizen with wide, frightened eyes.

"Why did you take him?" he asked, sniffing softly, "I only have him and no one else. I _had_ to come here, because if Tetsuya-san dies, then I will be alone again!"

Tetsuya's eyes met Aizen's quietly and he stood still at Naoki's side, waiting. The leader of the hollows stepped forward and looked down at the frightened, but defiant face of the little peasant boy. A soft, unbidden smile rose onto his lips.

"Naoki," he said, meeting the boy's eyes calmly, "I have no intention of hurting Tetsuya. And if you and Arashi agree to cooperate, then we will have no reason to hurt you."

He looked up at Tetsuya.

"I will have him taken to stay with Haru in the servants' wing, if you have no objections."

Tetsuya nodded briefly.

"Go with them," he told the boy, "I will have you brought to me later so that we can talk. And Naoki…"

"Hai?"

"Be at ease. Haru is a friend. He will take care of you."

"Yes, Tetsuya-san."

They watched in silence as the boy was led away. Aizen turned and gazed at Arashi.

"Now then," he said, meeting Tetsuya's eyes, "Why don't you tell me how this 'horse' got past all of my security and burst in here. You and I both know that no normal beast could do that."

Tetsuya turned and nodded briefly to Arashi.

"Show him your true nature," he commanded the stallion.


	8. Blind Fate

**Chapter 8: Blind Fate**

_Aizen turned and gazed at Arashi._

"_Now then," he said, meeting Tetsuya's eyes, "Why don't you tell me how this 'horse' got past all of my security and burst in here. You and I both know that no normal beast could do that."_

_Tetsuya turned and nodded briefly to Arashi._

"_Show him your true nature," he commanded the stallion._

Arashi's blue eyes, which Aizen noticed suddenly, were shaded in the exact manner as Tetsuya's, began to glow from within, and even though his shinigami powers had been taken, Tetsuya's eyes flared in the same way. Aizen froze.

Soul resonants…a shinigami and a…a…

He knew he should move, should strike them down before the completion of the creature's transformation, but he only stared, rapt at the transcendent beauty of the creature that appeared before him.

Arashi's head rose and bowed, and his eyes took on an air of intense power and innate wisdom. The ground rumbled fitfully and a breeze rushed through the room, lifting the long strands of Tetsuya's hair and making the horse's mane flutter. There began an odd rippling in the area around the horse's withers, that slowly evolved into black, avian feathers. And along the creature's back, folded wings formed. The stallion loosed an agitated sound, lifting his wings and beating them softly, then curling the ends of one around Tetsuya's slender shoulder. He stamped his foot, riling the reiatsu in the air around them and breathed a puff of bright blue fire out of his nose and mouth.

"A…Pegasus?" he said softly, his lips lingering on the words, "You…a half-breed shinigami, hated and once enslaved by your own family, afflicted with a demon attached to his soul, and my accidental captive…are master of a Pegasus?"

Tetsuya stood silently, protected by Arashi's curled wing, and feeling the danger of the moment as Aizen's fingertips stroked Kyouka Suigetsu and his brown eyes darkened with intense thought.

"I should tell you," said Aizen, "that the studies I undertook as I developed my plans, extended into the realm of transcendent beings. And this creature was mentioned as being included among them. Pegasus have appeared only a few times throughout recorded history…always in times of great danger…times that threatened the very existence of the three worlds…times when the forces of creation and destruction collided to alter the very fabric of existence."

He took a quiet breath and curled his hand around the hilt of his zanpakutou.

"Tell me who you are Kuchiki Tetsuya. Who are you, that you appear amongst the castoffs of the greatest of the noble clans and conceal yourself and this transcendent being in such a way? Who else knows of the existence of this creature? What is your reason for appearing here? Now?"

Tetsuya gazed back at him quietly, thinking carefully and saying nothing.

_He will not believe me…_

"Tetsuya," Aizen said warningly, "I am aware that this creature could whisk you away now, if that was his wish. I know that it would be futile to try to overcome his will and force him to do my bidding. Like you, he would fight me even unto his own death rather than yield to me…unless he had reason to yield. And yet, you and this Pegasus stand here in front of me, fully revealed. Now, you need to tell me everything you know about him. Need I remind you that not only have you given yourself to be my lover until I leave for Karakura Town, but your brother, Naoki, is not present to be rescued with you, should you choose to escape."

"You dare to threaten my brother?" Tetsuya asked quietly, "He is an innocent child."

"I did not threaten him," Aizen said evenly, "I would not hurt Naoki, as doing so would hurt you, and I do not wish to do that. I was simply reminding you of your vulnerabilities…"

"To ensure my cooperation, I understand," replied the noble, "But you will be disappointed to find that I do not know why Arashi appeared when he did…or why he chose me."

Aizen sighed.

"Unfortunate, but hardly unexpected," he admitted, "After all, some creatures, just by learning their own nature before the need for them arises, might undo their usefulness."

He paused for a moment, then frowned.

"You say that…Arashi _chose_ you?" he asked softly, "What exactly did he choose you for? Because the very phrase suggests you are not his master, but his behavior is not such that he masters you either. If he did, you would not have been able to stop him when he burst in here, trying to rescue you. And that brings up another question, Tetsuya. Why didn't you escape while you had the chance? You could have, you know. You, Arashi and Naoki could have overwhelmed the guards and been out that shattered window before I could have stopped you. But instead, you stopped him. You stopped Arashi from attacking and you allowed yourself to be separated from your brother…making you vulnerable again. Why?"

"Because I have a responsibility," Tetsuya said, meeting Aizen's eyes squarely, "to those million souls that you intend to sacrifice. I told you. I will give myself over to you. I will remain with you because I am committed to finding a way to stop you."

"That is your mission, then? You have been sent by…who, Tetsuya? Who sent you to Las Noches?"

"What are you talking about?" asked the noble, looking confused, "Your own subordinates captured me by mistake. You know that."

Aizen's eyes darkened and flickered dangerously.

"Don't play games with me, Tetsuya."

"This is no game," the blue-eyed shinigami answered, and Aizen read the honesty in his expression, "I told you the truth. I do not know why Arashi chose me…only that he did. And I was not sent here by anyone other than fate. I _am_ committed to finding a way to stop you, and I have sacrificed my freedom and my powers to do so. I have not asked Arashi to attack you and we have not escaped. I have told you all that I am capable of telling you."

"And what about you?" Aizen said, drawing his weapon, "What stories do you have to tell me…_Arashi_?"

Arashi's eyes flared and he tensed, ready to act, but Tetsuya's hand touched his neck and the Pegasus froze. He stared down at Aizen with contempt, but did not move a muscle.

"Allow him to connect with you," Tetsuya said softly, "It is the only way that he will believe us."

The Pegasus released a soft, fiery breath of warning, then his body relaxed under Tetsuya's hand.

"Come closer," Tetsuya instructed him, "You must be in physical contact for him to communicate with you. He is able to communicate with me over distances, but only because our souls share resonance."

"So he was able to find you because of this?" asked Aizen, sheathing his sword and moving towards Arashi.

"Yes," Tetsuya said, nodding, "It took time for him to locate me, using touches on my mind and interpreting them, then finding a way into Hueco Mundo. He has told me that when he is fully grown, he will be able to pass through dimensional boundaries at will. He will also be able to fly for longer periods. For now, he flies only after launching himself from a high place and he flies only for short periods before he must land. He is linked with me and with Re-kuhime, and uses the same attacks and defenses I do, both kido and zanpakuotu abilities. It is the kido he has been using, but he can also emit showers of ice blades, concentrated streams of water, and he can create ice shields. He is able to use my zanpakutou's ability to delay the effects of poison by diluting it. That ability can be used only three times in a day."

"So…he is, in essence, an extension of you, much like a zanpakutou," concluded the leader of the hollows.

"But unlike the zanpakutou, I am not his master, nor is he mine. We are soul mates, who achieve higher levels of resonance by cooperating more and more capably with each other. As our resonance grows, so will our power. But in truth, Arashi and I are in our infancy. It could be centuries before we achieve perfect resonance and command our full abilities…whatever those are."

Aizen stopped in front of Tetsuya, looking down at him as a slender hand took hold of his and guided it to Arashi's neck.

"Arashi communicates in visual images, which appear in the mind of the one or ones he speaks to. He can also use words, but usually does not, as he finds the pictures more precise. Close your eyes."

Aizen's eyes met Tetsuya's for a moment, then drifted closed.

"Relax, and when you feel his mind touch yours, open yourself to it."

Aizen felt a shiver of fascination as a questing intelligence brushed against his mind. He hesitated for a moment, then opened his mind, allowing Arashi's mind to join with his.

_Tetsuya rested on his stomach at the top of a small cliff, overlooking a hidden meadow, in a thickly forested area on the Kuchiki estate. His sharp eyes scanned the group of spirit steeds, studying them carefully as they grazed on the long grasses near the stream, where several lowered their proud heads to drink._

_"Beautiful," the blue-eyed teen breathed._

_They ranged about the clearing, nearly silent…a deep sea of black, white, brown, sorrel, bay, roan and gray. He smiled as he spotted several new foals among them. They moved on stick-thin legs that, although only days old, had already learned to carry them comfortably. Two of the foals touched noses and squealed softly, then tore away from their mothers, engaging in an impromptu game of 'chase.' They came too near the edges of the herd and were quickly halted by the appearance of a tall, bay stallion. He glared down at the two with penetrating eyes and the foals turned and ran back to their mothers, ducking behind them and stealing curious glances at the strong male, who commanded the group._

"_Don't you have a master to serve?" said a haughty voice from behind Tetsuya, "I'm sure you must have duties that Byakuya-sama ordered you to attend to, slave-boy. No lazing about. Get up."_

"_What do you want, Orochi-san?" he asked in an annoyed tone as the spirit steeds scattered and charged back into the forest._

_The older boy fixed his odd, silvery eyes on his cousin and frowned. He flash stepped forward as Tetsuya climbed to his feet, and took hold of the front of his younger cousin's house uniform._

"_You are never to be so informal with me, slave-boy," he said, shaking Tetsuya roughly, "You may be our leader's little favorite, but he isn't here to protect you now. You disrespect me and you will learn what it really means to be a slave."_

_He looked into Tetsuya's eyes, then slapped him hard across the face. Tetsuya absorbed the shock of the blow without a sound and placed a hand over the one that gripped his uniform._

"_Let go of me! I don't belong to you!" he hissed, tearing the older boy's hand away and stepping back._

"_No, but you are beneath me. You serve your master, and you obey the orders of any family member who commands you."_

_Tetsuya bit his lips in frustration, knowing what was coming._

"_Kneel."_

"_No."_

_Orochi's eyes glittered with hatred._

"_You insolent dog! I told you to kneel!"_

"_And I told you, no!" Tetsuya snapped, "I am to show you proper courtesy when you visit the manor, but that does not include being abused by you!"_

_Orochi laughed sarcastically._

"_Oh…am I abusing you?" he asked softly, "I only meant to correct your awful behavior. I don't know how Byakuya-sama manages you. You have no manners at all. If you were my slave, do you know what I would do?"_

_Tetsuya glared at him silently._

_I would have you whipped. Your master should have you whipped for your poor behavior. But…he's not here. So, it looks as though I will have to do that for him. I'm sure he'll understand."_

_He took a riding crop from his hip and held it ready._

"_On your hands and knees, slave," he ordered Tetsuya._

"_Not in this lifetime," said Tetsuya, evenly, "I am Byakuya-sama's personal attendant, not your slave…and if you want me on my hands and knees, then you are going to have to put me there yourself!"_

_Orochi's eyes and nostrils flared._

"_Don't think I won't, half-breed!" he yelled, raising his hands._

_A large red kido blast erupted from his hands, forcing Tetsuya back, and closer to the edge of the cliff as he blocked the incoming attack with his own kido fire. He was careful to use his power only for defense as his older cousin pressed forward, attacking again._

"_You are going to learn to respect the ones who are better than you, slave-boy!" Orochi hissed, attacking again and forcing Tetsuya to the edge of the cliff. Tetsuya held his breath, bracing himself for the next eruption of kido. Orochi paused, glaring into Tetsuya's eyes and giving him a sly smile._

"_Cornered yourself, ne Tetsuya? Be careful You might fall. Of course…it wouldn't be enough to just fall, right? A little flash step would get you out of that. No…I need to be more thorough, and leave no traces."_

"_What are you going to do?" Tetsuya asked, his eyes widening as Orochi lifted his hands and called on his power, "What are you doing?"_

_A huge blast of kido struck the ground at Tetsuya's feet, shattering the rock and triggering a sudden landslide. Tetsuya flash stepped desperately, but was swallowed up by the falling rock and earth. He fell and struck something, then fell further and was dragged in a tumbling heap, the rest of the way down. He ended up half covered in dirt and rock, feeling shards of pain all over, but immediately searching the area to see where Orochi had gone. His chest ached with the need to cough, but he forced it down and tried to hold perfectly still. He heard a flash step and then someone walking on the fallen rocks and dirt, sending more debris down onto him. He sensed Orochi closing in on him and began to struggle to free himself. He managed to free all but one leg as his cousin moved closer._

"_You should give up, slave-boy," Orochi said, stepping into view and raising his hands to strike again._

"_Stop!" he gasped, "Orochi-san!"_

"_What?" the other youth said, approaching him and glaring down at him, "You dare to speak my name again? You never learn, do you? You know, Tetsuya, they should have killed you. When they killed your traitorous father and that peasant he married, they should have killed you too. But you know what? Byakuya-sama stopped them before they could. But…Byakuya-sama is gone. And he won't be back in time to save you. I am going to kill you and cover every sign. No one will know what happened to you. No one but that peasant-loving leader of ours will care. But there won't be anything he can do…of he can't prove what happened!"_

_He took aim on the rocks above Tetsuya._

"_Goodbye, slave-boy. Sweet dreams…"_

_Tetsuya loosed a sharp, terrified cry as Orochi's kido blast struck the rocks and sent them crashing down the hill. Orochi flash stepped clear and watched as they bore down on his trapped cousin. His eyes widened in surprise as a dark form dropped down in front of the trapped shinigami and blew the falling rocks into a hail of small stones with a huge kido blast._

_Tetsuya stared as the dust began to clear and his rescuer turned. He found himself face to face with a young, black spirit steed with calm, black eyes. And though he knew he wasn't yet completely safe, he smiled as the horse extended his nose and touched Tetsuya's carefully outstretched hand. Blue light flared around them, and in the distance, Orochi stepped back in surprise and dismay. The light blazed brightly, then slowly faded, and when it died, Tetsuya found that the stallion's eyes had changed, and were now the same blue as his own._

_The stallion turned and fixed his eyes on Orochi, letting a warning puff of kido out of nose and mouth. The surprised noble disappeared, leaving the stallion and the trapped attendant behind._

_Tetsuya looked up into the creature's eyes gratefully._

"_Arigato," he said, touching the horse's face lightly, "You were amazing."_

_He flinched as he felt another intelligent mind touch his._

"_I am Arashi," a soft, wispy voice whispered softly in his mind, "And I choose you…Kuchiki Tetsuya."_

Aizen Sousuke gazed up into Arashi's calm eyes.

"So," he concluded, "You did not know until you met him. And you do not know how you knew. It is as he said. The two of you are blinded to your own fate."

He sighed softly.

"But in a way, it makes sense. All things in our worlds function on the basis of free will. Were you to know too much of your fate, it would undermine your choices. I see. But this complicates things."

Tetsuya met Aizen's eyes questioningly as Arashi shifted back to his spirit steed form and turned away.

"Wait," said Aizen.

But the horse disappeared out the window again, leaving Tetsuya alone with the leader of the hollows.

"He accepts my decision to stay," said Tetsuya.

"But he will return?" asked Aizen.

"If I call for him."

Aizen nodded, then fell into a moment of deep consideration.

"I have to return to my meeting with the Espada. But…I want you to come with me."

"To the meeting?"

"No, I will take you to the fortress archive. I am sure you find a great many reference sources that were not available to you at Kuchiki Manor. I will join you there after my meeting and we will make ourselves as familiar as possible with the Pegasus."

"You…don't think you can use Arashi to…"

"I don't know what to think yet," Aizen said, his lips quirking, "But I think you and I may find something of use in the archive, perhaps. We shall see."

He turned to the guard.

"Get someone to repair that window."

His head turned and his eyes met Tetsuya's again.

"Come, Tetsuya."

The noble followed quietly as Aizen led him down several hallways and to a large set of double doors. He opened them and led Tetsuya into the archive.

"You will be left alone because of the markings I sealed into your body. None of the regular hollows can attack you. The more powerful Arrancars and Espadas will be wary of my anger if they should hurt you. You will, however, want to be careful not to annoy them or Tousen and Gin. They will attack you if they perceive a danger from you. Stay here and search the shelves for information. I will be back."

Tetsuya watched as he walked out of the archive and the doors swung shut behind him. He stood in the too-quiet archive, shivering softly at the heavy silence. He sensed great evil in some of the books and tomes, so he knew to be wary. He spotted a computer and sat down in front of it. The reference system was easy enough to use, and he gathered a list of possible references. He took the slip of paper he had recorded them on and started to peruse the shelves. He had gathered several books, when he felt an odd shift in the reiatsu in the area and looked up. Nothing moved within the archive, but he felt the response in the evil presences within the room. There was a familiarity to the power he sensed, reaching for him. He had felt that same power once before…

_Tetsuya…_

He inhaled sharply and froze.

"The…hougyoku?"

_Come to me. I want to talk to you…alone._

He made a sound of distress as the room seemed to fade around him.

"What is this?" he cried out, "What is happening?"

He lost awareness for a moment, then found himself kneeling in a dark room with no doors or windows. On a low stand, in front of his kneeling form, was the crystalline form of the hougyoku.

"How did I get here?" he asked softly, "Did you bring me here?"

_I brought you here to warn you. You are interfering with Aizen Sousuke in ways that I do not appreciate. He may have taken a liking to you, but I do not share it. I do not trust you. And I will only let you go so far before I kill you. And believe me that this time, it will be permanent!_

"If you do not want me to interfere with him, then help me find a way to stop him from sacrificing all of those people…from trying to overthrow the king!"

_I only respond to that which furthers his desires._

"And he _wants_ to kill all of those people?"

_He desires the throne…the power over all others. I can give him his desires._

"And what about mine?" asked Tetsuya, "I want to save those people. And you have the power to make those desires come true. Why then, do you grant his and not mine?"

There was a long silence.

_Your fate is still being controlled by other forces. I cannot interfere with your choices._

"But I _want _to stop him! I want this desperately. If…you awakened Kurosaki Ichigo's powers and the powers of his friends, that means you responded to their desires. If you wanted to, you could find a way to…"

He stopped and stared at the hougyoku.

"If you _wanted_ to…" he repeated, thinking carefully, "So…you have a will of your own. And you only move to grant the desires that mesh with your own. Is that it?"

He was met with deadly silence.

"And why would you want Aizen Sousuke to sacrifice a million souls and become king? How will that benefit you? Will you gain something from it? Is that why you're helping him?"

_Remember what I said…and do not tell him you were here._

He tried to speak, but felt his mind sent into a hard spin. Slowly, his eyes clouded over and the room he was in faded away. He tried to surface, but found himself trapped in darkness and unable to move or rise out of it.

_Remember my warning…_


	9. Rapture

**Chapter 9: Rapture**

Aizen Sousuke unsealed the doors to the hollow archive and pushed them slowly open.

"Tetsuya?" he said, somewhat surprised at not finding him in the reading lounge, as he had had several hours to search for texts.

He listened, thinking that perhaps the noble had strayed into the deeper book stacks. He moved forward, loosing a discontented breath as he scanned the area with his senses and picked up only a weak touch of the noble's reiatsu. He moved towards it, his own reiatsu flaring warningly as he went. He found the noble collapsed in a smaller lounge at the back of the archive, near a set of references that he had been studying.

"Tetsuya…" he called again, kneeling beside the collapsed shinigami and turning him onto his back.

Tetsuya laid motionless in his arms for several minutes as he continued to call his name and gently rubbed his wrists. Just as the leader of the hollows was preparing to carry him to the infirmary, Tetsuya stirred sluggishly and began to wake. His eyes blinked slowly open and looked up into Aizen's and Tetsuya felt an odd shiver inside at the sight of the genuine concern for him he found in his captor's eyes.

_Truly, something has changed between us…_

"Are you all right?" Aizen asked him, "What happened?"

Tetsuya paused, remembering the warning that the hougyoku had given him.

"I…am not entirely sure," he said, rubbing his eyes and taking a deeper breath. I was simply collecting references and I don't remember anything happening."

"Well," said Aizen, scanning his reiatsu briefly, "I do not sense you having been attacked. Perhaps it is the stress of your captivity. You have somewhat neglected yourself as we came to terms. Add to that, the heavy seal holding back your powers and one can understand why your energy might be flagging."

"I agree that is likely," Tetsuya agreed.

"But I shall have my personal healer examine you, just to be on the safe side."

"Very well, Sousuke," Tetsuya said, an unbidden smile touching his lips, "But could we first examine the references I've gathered? I did go to some trouble to collect them."

Aizen eyed him appraisingly for a moment.

"Of course," he said, nodding, "but we shall do so in my quarters."

Tetsuya nodded briefly and the two collected the gathered materials. They left the archive and returned to Aizen's quarters to find that the window that had been destroyed by Arashi had been repaired, food had been left for them and the healer was already awaiting them. Tetsuya set the books on the nightstand and sat quietly on the bed as the healer conducted his examination and took blood and reiatsu samples. A hell butterfly arrived and Aizen regretfully took his leave of the noble.

Tetsuya sat on the bed, leaned back against the pillows and taking bites of his food as he perused the books that he and Aizen had brought back from the archive. After finishing his meal, he climbed out of the bed and returned to the window seat, where he rested, gazing quietly out at the false sunset and wondering absently when Aizen would return.

Melancholy related to his predicament was just beginning to invade him again, when the door opened and Haru came in with Naoki to collect the dishes. Tetsuya sighed at the return of some feeling of home as the boy scampered to him and hugged him tightly.

"Tetsuya-san," he said sounding relieved, "I am so glad you are all right! I was awfully worried when you disappeared."

"I am fine," he assured the boy, "and although it grieves me that we are now both in such a dangerous place, it is a comfort to be with you again, little brother. I trust you are staying close to Haru and helping out?"

"Yes, Tetsuya-san," the boy replied.

"Good," the noble said, smiling at the two boys, "That is one less thing to worry about."

"But…how will we get out of here?" asked Naoki, "We _are_ going to go home, ne? We don't have to stay here, so we?"

Tetsuya gave a soft sigh and squeezed the boy's hand.

"We have to stay here for now, but Aizen has agreed to release us when he goes to the living world for the final confrontation."

"But," said Naoki, looking unnerved, "He isn't…hurting you, is he, Tetsuya-san?"

"No," said the noble, with certainty, "He is not hurting me, Noaki. And he is not going to hurt you either."

"But, he is keeping you in his quarters," the boy went on.

"Yes," answered Tetsuya, "because it is the safest place for me while I am his captive and my powers are sealed away."

"But I don't understand. Why did he take you, big brother?" Naoki asked, "Did he want you here for some reason?"

"No," said Tetsuya, smiling at the boy, "The hollows he sent to capture Byakuya-sama simply mistook me for him…and now he seems to think he can put me to some use."

"Is he holding you as a hostage?" Naoki asked.

"Not so much," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "He thinks I may have another use. Anyway, can you see him asking the Kuchiki elders for a ransom for _me_? I think the elders would die laughing at the very idea!"

The two laughed softly and Tetsuya slipped an arm around the boy, giving him a hug.

"Actually," Tetsuya went on, "I think he is interested in me now because of my connection to Arashi. I was forced to reveal his true nature, and it made Aizen curious. We are researching the histories here for information…and while we do that, I am also trying to find a way to stop him from making the King's Key."

Naoki's eyes went wide.

"_Really_?" he said in amazement, "Do you think you can?"

"I don't know," Tetsuya answered, "but I feel it is my duty to try. And I am going to give you something to do as well, Naoki-kun."

"What?" asked the boy, wide-eyed.

"I want you to stay close to Haru so that the two of you can keep each other safe. And also, as you are acting in the capacity of an attendant here, you will keep your eyes and ears open and report back to me anything you learn that seems like it would be useful."

"Can I help?" asked Haru, "I'm good at overhearing things. I don't mean to be, exactly. My mom just says I have a talent for always being underfoot."

"Very well, then," said Tetsuya, "but you are to take no chances. Stay together and be wary. I want you to be safe."

"We will!" the boys promised.

The door opened and Aizen returned to the room. Haru and Naoki took the used dishes and left the two men alone in the room. Tetsuya returned to the bed as Aizen sat down, wearing a somewhat weary expression. Tetsuya gave him a fleeting smile.

"I do not think you are in a fit state for research," he commented, "but I think that if you undress and lie back against the pillows, I might be of some use in restoring your energy."

Aizen lifted a curious eyebrow.

"Oh?" he said quietly, "With no healing powers?"

Tetsuya shook his head.

"It does not require any powers," he explained, "What it does require is trust…as it is an opening of oneself to another. Will you trust me?"

Aizen blinked slowly, considering.

"I think that, given our agreement, I can trust you. I did say that in return for you willingly remaining here as my lover, I would open up to you."

"Then," said Tetsuya, "This would be a good place to begin."

Tetsuya took his hands and Aizen stood, watching with eyes that were curious and admiring by turn, as Tetsuya unhurriedly began to remove their clothing. The noble's eyes looked quietly into his captor's as he slipped the topcoat off of Aizen's shoulders and laid it neatly over a nearby chair. He stood in front of the brown-eyed shinigami and reached around his waist to unbind the purple tie, then peeled away his top, sliding his hand down over shoulder, breast and abdomen and letting it catch where his hakama remained at his waist. The hakama dropped away and Aizen stood, completely bared in front of Tetsuya. The noble reached for a silken purple yukata and wrapped it around him, leaving the front open. Tetsuya's hand dropped to the tie at his own waist and loosed it, letting his yukata open in front so that he was equally bared. The two returned to the bed and Aizen laid down with his back against the pillows.

"Close your eyes," Tetsuya breathed against Aizen's soft earlobe, brushing it with his lips as he spoke and sending a soft shiver through the leader of the hollows.

Aizen regarded him silently for a moment, then his eyes slid shut. Tetsuya leaned over him and closed his own eyes for a moment, breathing softly and relaxing body and mind. Then he reached out with his senses until he felt his mind brush up against Aizen's. He hesitated for a moment, then slowly and calmly opened his heart to the other man. Their eyes opened and met, and a warm sense of connection rose up between them.

"What is this?" asked Aizen, "What exactly are you doing?"

"I am making a connection between our hearts," Tetsuya explained, "The connection is no threat to either of us, and does not enable us to invade or harm each other. It is, however, a way to better enable the two of us to share thoughts, emotions, even memories. Also, in this state, we balance our inner energies, so that you will lose that weariness you feel."

"I see," said Aizen, "Interesting."

"Think of it this way," Tetsuya went on. "As our hearts connect, we become extensions of each other. And by opening ourselves, we allow the forces inside us to flow freely. By their very nature, these energies, these forces within us will seek balance. And once we are in balance, we will both relax more deeply and begin to resonate. Resonation levels vary, of course, so this works better with creatures who are more closely connected. Arashi and I engage in this kind of restoration after battle, and our resonation is extremely strong. For you and me, the connection will depend on how much trust and openness we yield to the connection."

"But you say that this is not useful for attack?" mused Aizen, "because one would think that such an opening would leave one vulnerable."

"Attack is not possible in this state, because while joined as one, we would share everything, including what damage we would do. Even if one could attack, the will to harm is sacrificed in the process of connecting."

The two fell silent for a time as Tetsuya remained leaned over Aizen, their eyes locked and the gentle energies flowing between them. As the flow continued, their eyes took on a hazy, distant look and Tetsuya laid down, resting his head on Aizen's shoulder.

"This is…extraordinary," Aizen said softly, as Tetsuya's fingers touched his hair and slid down the side of his face, "Are…our hearts beating together?"

"Yes," Tetsuya said, smiling, "Our inner energies, our minds, blood, heart…all are connected and in harmony while we are like this."

"I believe I do feel my energy returning," noted Aizen, "So what happens next?"

"We choose the way we want to use the connection. Arashi and I connect this way to promote faster healing and restoration of our fighting abilities, but you and I can turn these energies towards different things. We can share thoughts, sensations and vivid memories. In addition to that, lovemaking while in this state can prove to be particularly intense."

Aizen smiled.

"So…my lover wishes to seduce me?"

"Only as long as my lover has an equally strong desire to be seduced," Tetusya replied softly.

Aizen's smile widened.

"I grow more and more fascinated with you each time we are together, Kuchiki Tetsuya," he said, raising his head off of the pillow to meet Tetsuya for a gentle kiss, "I think that I underestimated you. It is not your shinigami powers nor your Pegasus counterpart that are the key to your ability to overwhelm, but instead it is your ability to do this…to make another so comfortable with you that it feels as though you have always been a part of my world…and when you leave…"

He stopped himself and shook his head.

"In any case, you are enchanting, and I am in need to feel a fullness that I cannot find anywhere else. So, continue with what you are about."

Tetsuya's eyes looked deeply into his, and the noble's face expressed calm and affection. He lifted himself off of Aizen's body and moved so that he knelt between the other man's parted thighs. His eyes still locked on Aizen's, he placed his hands on Aizen's bared chest and leaned forward, bringing their mouths together as his hands gently explored the soft, white flesh beneath his fingers. He pushed his tongue slowly into the other man's mouth, exploring, touching and tasting every surface he could reach and smiling against Aizen's parted lips as the other man's tongue curled gently around his. He moved on to nuzzle beneath Aizen's chin and to attack the perfect skin of his throat in just the right way to send a heady rush of lust through his lover. And as the blue-eyed shinigami continued to touch and explore him, it seemed to Aizen that every impulse he might have had for their sexual joining, every flash of need and tickle of desire was answered by Tetsuya's hands and mouth as he made his way downward. Frowning curiously, he sank his fingers into Tetsuya's hair and stopped him as the noble's tongue sank into his navel and nearly distracted him out of his curiosity.

"What is it?" asked Tetsuya, lifting his eyes to meet Aizen's as he rested his face against Aizen's abdomen, "Did I misunderstand?"

"An interesting question," said Aizen, "And the question I was going to ask you is, were you lying to me about your sexual innocence? The reason I ask is because the way you touching me is exactly as I want to be touched…as though you might be reading my thoughts. Are you?"

"I am reading your body," answered Tetsuya, letting his warm breath tickle the skin he had been kissing, "It speaks a language of its own and while we are connected at the heart, I can respond to it instantly. So even being sexually innocent, I am able to understand and feed your desires…whatever they might be."

"I see. Go on, then."

Tetsuya nodded, then lowered his head and made a trail of soft kisses down from Aizen's navel to where his already thickened and leaking member waited. The noble's breath teased his lover's hot length as his head dipped between Aizen's parted thighs and he plundered the area gently, while looking up into Aizen's deeply aroused eyes. He kissed his way down further, then returned to his flushed arousal and teased it playfully. He moved slowly, placing his hands on Aizen's inner thighs, gripping them firmly as he continued his loving manipulations.

Aizen relaxed against the pillows, his eyes closing to slits in enjoyment, but remaining opened enough to watch Tetsuya's sweet, serene face as the noble continued to pleasure him. He released soft, breathy moans of contentment, shifting and raising his hips to thrust gently. The noble's fingers dug into his thighs, sending small, jolts of erotic pain that blended with his rising passion until sweat broke out on his skin and he felt the passion begin to take over.

In a single, swift move, he toppled the noble, throwing him down onto his back and hastily preparing him. Tetsuya flinched and caught his breath softly as the other man entered him with less gentleness than he had employed before, and began thrusting immediately. He tightened his legs around Aizen's body and met each deep, hungry thrust with equal passion. Aizen's mouth fastened on his and his hot tongue invaded Tetsuya's mouth as his hands gripped the noble tightly and he thrust relentlessly into Tetsuya's body. He found himself gasping and nearly breathless in a way he never had been with any other lover, as his pleasure peaked and he filled the noble with the seething pulses of the most intense release he had ever experienced. Tetsuya was likewise overcome, his body shuddering and hard cries escaping from his parted lips as Aizen's seed filled him with heat and made him loose his own in blazing pulses onto their sweating skin. Both lost the ability to move for a time, and simply lay panting, with their trembling bodies still joined, their lips meeting in a small storm of savoring kisses. Gradually, their bodies calmed and Aizen lifted himself and laid back down on the pillows, pulling Tetsuya into his arms and holding him close.

"I must tell you," Aizen said, licking the noble's earlobe teasingly, "If that was meant to loosen my tongue and to get me to talk freely with you, it was terribly effective. I feel like I could tell you anything, Tetsuya. So…ask your questions. You have more than earned a few answers."

"Tell me why," Tetsuya said quietly, "What made you decide that you had to break into the spirit dimension and overthrow the king?"


	10. The Touch of Wickedness

**Chapter 10: The Touch of Wickedness**

_It's so hard to believe. Finally, I will understand everything. And if I know what his motivations were, then..._

Tetsuya's thoughts were suddenly interrupted and his eyes widened as a soft glow began to emanate from his body and Aizen's. His heart pounded as their minds connected and the stunning truth of what was happening fell over them.

"Soul bonded?" Aizen breathed in a stunned voice, "We have been _soul bonded_, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya gazed back at him silently, searching his mind for something to say. He went breathless and felt terror arc through him as Aizen's eyes flared and became deadly. He sat up and took hold of the noble's yukata, nearly tearing the fine cloth as he gripped it tightly and glared into Tetsuya's terrified eyes.

"So…_this_ is your way of trying to stop me?" he hissed, rage in his handsome features, and his reiatsu rising until the captive noble could barely draw a breath, "You…"

He stopped himself, and bored down into Tetsuya's widened eyes.

"But, on second thought, I don't know why I didn't expect something like this from you. You made no secret of the fact that you wanted to stop me. And weren't you the one who told me that control was better gained by attempting to understand another? You were telling me all along exactly what you were about."

"No!"

"You _knew_ that I was expecting you to find a way to attack me! So you agreed readily to having your powers sealed away because you wanted to take me off guard. You were probably laughing inside when I made you my lover! You knew that you didn't need powers to overcome me! All you needed was _this_! You made yourself look weak and you teased me by showing me affection, despite the fact that I am your captor, and that we are on opposite sides."

"Sousuke, that's not true!"

Aizen removed a hand from his yukata and struck him soundly across the cheek, throwing him down on his back on the bed, holding him there, and glaring down into his face with unbridled fury.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me another lie, Tetsuya!" he hissed furiously, "I should _kill _you for this! But you and I both know that I can't do that…so…"

Tetsuya's eyes went wide and his body shivered under Aizen's hands. He felt terror numb his mind as the leader of the hollows paused, and then narrowed his eyes.

"What are going to do?" Tetsuya asked breathlessly, "Sousuke?"

He glared down at the noble for a moment longer, then dragged him onto his knees and placed a palm over the noble's eyes and sending a throb of reiatsu into them. Tetsuya gasped and started to collapse as everything went black around him. He was still conscious, but could see nothing.

"Wh-what are you…?" he asked shakily and the leader of the hollows threw him over a shoulder and left the bedroom.

He flash stepped down numerous passageways, turning several times, until the captive noble could no longer sense where they were. He slowed, then stopped and breathed a command. Tetsuya could sense that they had entered a smaller room. He made a soft exclamation of distress as he felt the wicked presence of the hougyoku.

Aizen set him on his feet and Tetsuya dropped instantly to his knees, bracing himself on his hands. Power flared all around them, sealing them off from everything. Tetsuya felt an odd sensation inside, and realized a moment later what was happening.

_He is connecting us with…with the hougyoku! Oh…oh no!_

He felt that dark presence enter his mind and screamed in horror at the feeling of invasion. He clawed at the ground, crawling away and trying in desperation to find a way out of the room.

"That won't help you," Aizen said coldly, "You wanted to bond with me. Now you can suffer the full consequences of doing so, Kuchiki Tetsuya."

_I know why you brought him to me, _the hougyoku whispered into their minds, _You are convinced that he has soul bonded with you to gain some kind of control and to halt our plans._

"No!" cried Tetsuya, "I didn't know that was going to happen! I swear it! I was only trying to deepen our connection. I didn't know that we would resonate so strongly. You have my word!"

"Be careful, Tetsuya," Aizen warned him, "You may not be in danger of me killing you, but I can certainly find ways to make you wish I would kill you."

_He speaks the truth, _the hougyoku whispered into their minds, _However, whatever his intent, he has made us vulnerable. You understand the danger._

"I understand," said Aizen quietly, "So what will we do? If I lock him away, he will only become despondent and destroy himself.

You could render him unconscious…place him in suspended animation before we leave for Karakura Town.

"But you said that you would let me go!" cried Tetsuya, "You promised that you would allow Naoki and me to return home after…!"

"You must understand why I cannot do that now, Tetsuya," said Aizen, "You are soul bonded to me. And even if you didn't decide to kill yourself just to stop me, you could certainly be used against me…or fate could step in and you could be killed by chance. You should have thought about that when you bound yourself to me."

"I didn't choose this at all!" shouted Tetsuya, tears streaming onto his face, "Why would I _choose_ to be taken away from everyone I love? I was _abducted_, Sousuke! I didn't choose to be brought here and I would do anything to not be a part of this…to go back to my home and to…"

He trailed off as the tears overwhelmed him.

"Is there any way to undo the bonding?" Aizen asked the hougyoku.

_No. So we must focus on controlling him, so that he will not be a liability. As it is, he is dangerously close to being despondent. Would you like me to incapacitate him?_

Aizen glanced at Tetsuya and frowned.

"No. I will do it."

Tetsuya lifted his head and backed away on his hands and knees as Aizen cornered him and knelt in front of him, taking hold of his wrists. Tetsuya's chest heaved with soundless sobs and his heart pounded so furiously that he began to lose awareness of what was happening. Aizen's palm touched his face and his vision returned. His devastated eyes met Aizen's and he collapsed against the brown-eyed shinigami, crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Sousuke," he managed in a whisper, "Sousuke, don't…I don't want to disappear. I want to see my home again…to feel sun on my face. I want to ride Arashi in the open meadows…hear birdsong. I didn't want any of this! And I swear I wasn't trying to manipulate you!"

He took soft breaths, trying to calm himself and wondering why Aizen hadn't answered him.

_You are soft,_ the hougyoku said to Aizen, _You are affected by what he feels. You have, I think, fallen in love with him._

"No," said Aizen calmly, "I find him interesting…stimulating. But I am not above subduing him."

"Then," Tetsuya said in a choked voice, "If you must do this, please, Sousuke, allow me to summon Arashi to take Naoki home. My little brother is not a part of this."

Aizen considered his words for a moment, then nodded.

"I will have no need for him once you are placed in suspension," he said quietly, "But I will not allow you contact with Arashi. I will have Naoki sent home by other means. The Pegasus is too likely to cause problems."

Tetsuya relaxed against Aizen, the fight leaving his body and hopelessness taking over.

"Just…don't let him be hurt," he whispered brokenly, "He's just a child…"

"He won't be hurt," Aizen said, his fingers touching the noble's hair gently, "And you won't be hurt either. You will only sleep, and I will awaken you when we reach the spirit dimension."

Tetsuya shivered as Aizen's reiatsu rose around him and began to close in on him. His fingers slipped under the noble's chin and lifted it, then Aizen kissed him warmly.

"I know you are afraid, but you don't need to be," he whispered in Tetsuya's ear, "You will awaken, and once I am king and no longer vulnerable to death, I will allow you to return home, if you wish."

"It doesn't matter," Tetsuya said softly, "The home I know will be gone. I have failed. I no longer care whether or not I wake. Do as you must."

Aizen paused with his power still pulsing softly around Tetsuya.

"I will do something to ease your sense of loss, then," he said quietly, "The Gotei 13 has realized the significance of Inoue Orihime, and is going to send several taichous to assist in the efforts to retrieve her. Because Kuchiki Rukia is among the ones here already, I assume that your cousin, Byakuya, will be among the taichous sent here. I was luring them here to kill them. But I will, instead, simply trap them here and lock them in. And after the war, I will grant your clan special status in my new regime. The Kuchiki family will be protected and their lands and property will remain in their hands. That should be some consolation to you, perhaps."

Tetsuya didn't answer, but nodded briefly and closed his eyes, resting his head against Aizen's shoulder.

"You may not believe this," Aizen whispered into his ear, "but I feel badly about this. I had looked forward to sharing more time with you. You are truly unique, Kuchiki Tetsuya. I shall look forward to your awakening when all of this is over."

He offered the devastated noble a final kiss, then intensified the power around him.

_Wait_, the hougyoku interjected, stopping Aizen, _I think, perhaps, another way would be better._

Aizen's eyes rose and fixed on the softly pulsing crystal.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "Tetsuya has accepted his fate. Why is it necessary to further torment him? There is nothing left in him that threatens us, or our plans. He has no power to stop us now."

_You have been too lax with him. Even now, as you prepare to subdue him, you offer him consolation. He brings out weakness in you, and that interferes with our goals. But I will be happy to show you how to control him successfully._

"What do you mean?"

A soft glow appeared in the center of the room and Tetsuya gave a sharp gasp of dismay as Naoki appeared. The noble tore free of Aizen, scrambling towards the child, but was stopped short as a translucent red chamber rose around the boy.

"What are you doing?" cried Tetsuya, "I said I would cooperate! He said that Naoki could go home!"

He placed his hands on the outside of the chamber, staring into Naoki's frightened eyes. A moment later, the boy's eyes misted over and he collapsed.

"Naoki!"

_He is alive, noble shinigami,_ the hougyoku told him, _He will remain alive as long as you do nothing more to interfere with us as we carry out our plans. You are to pleasure Aizen Sousuke as you promised, and serve him faithfully, and when we become king over the three worlds, I will allow your brother to wake. Take him with you, but know you can do nothing to free him. You are bound to serve us now, Kuchiki Tetsuya, and if you fail, he will sleep permanently!_

The chamber opened and Tetsuya pulled Naoki into his arms.

"Naoki," he sobbed softly, "Naoki…"

He barely felt Aizen's arm wrap around him to help him to his feet. Aizen led the distraught noble quietly back to the bedroom, where Tetsuya dropped down onto the window seat, holding the sleeping child against him and crying silently. Aizen watched quietly for several minutes, then sat down next to him.

"Wh-why?" Tetsuya asked softly, regaining a measure of control, "I had already given in. I was willing to be placed in suspension until it was over. There was no need to involve Naoki. Sousuke…I felt the intent behind this, and you had to have felt it too! That…_thing_ wanted to torture me! And it knew the best way to cause me pain was through my little brother. That stone is evil, Sousuke! I don't think you realize how evil it is!"

"The hougyoku serves my interests, Tetsuya. I am its master."

"Are you!" hissed the noble, "Then explain to me why it felt the need to take me from the library to threaten me! And how it forced you to kill me when it sensed the attraction between us…how it used Naoki against me and you didn't even say a word! How can you say you are its master? You were going to send Naoki home before it…"

"Tetsuya, I know how that looked," said Aizen, meeting his eyes calmly, "I am the hougyoku's master, but to command its power, I must open myself to it and yield to its abilities. It can only assist me in evolving if I allow it some control to do so."

"So attacking my brother somehow helped you? How, Sousuke?" cried Tetsuya, his anger rising, "You tell me how attacking a child made anything better! It wasn't necessary! That thing hates me! If I wasn't soul bound to you, it would have made you kill me eventually!"

"You don't understand the hougyoku or how it works, Tetsuya," Aizen went on, "I will explain it to you, but you need to remain calm. An outburst is not going to help the situation."

Tetsuya gazed dazedly at Aizen for a moment, then turned his head and rested his face against Naoki's, surrendering to tears again.

_Naoki-kun, I swear I will find a way to wake you! I will. There has to be a way. I'm so sorry for getting you caught up in this. You don't deserve this. I swear to you, I will not give up now. I will learn all I can about this stone and I will find a way to stop all of this! We will go home again, Naoki-kun! I promise I will get us out of this!_

"Tetsuya," said Aizen.

Tetsuya looked up and he saw a pale looking Haru standing in the bedroom doorway beside a shinigami woman.

"Give them the boy. They will watch over him until this is over."

Tetsuya held Naoki tightly and remained silent.

"See that the boy is watched carefully. I do not want any harm to come to him," Aizen told the woman.

The woman stepped forward.

"I am Mai," she said softly to Tetsuya, "I am Haru's mother. I promise you that I will take care of your brother, Tetsuya-san. He will be all right. Please trust me."

Tetsuya looked up into her eyes and found only honesty and concern. He kissed the sleeping boy on the forehead and, with trembling arms, handed Naoki to her. He watched silently as the three left the room, then turned away and looked out the bay window, his tears stopped and numbness flooding his heart.

_He says that he is in control, but how can he be? I know what I witnessed…and what I felt when I was with the hougyoku before. Sometimes Sousuke seems very much the one in control, but at those times when the hougyoku felt threatened, it became dominant. It does have influence over him…and I know it has a will of its own. It wasn't serving Aizen Sousuke's purposes by doing this to Naoki. It wasn't even protective, in that I was already overcome. It was a hateful, vengeful act, meant to cause pain. And I think it means that my soul bonding to Sousuke interfered with its plans. I need to learn more about the hougyoku. If there is a way to stop it…I need to find that way quickly!_

He was distracted from his thoughts as Aizen's arm wrapped around him and his head was brought to rest on the other man's shoulder.

"I am sorry," Aizen said quietly, "I would have preferred if Naoki had been sent home. I don't enjoy seeing you in torment, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya took a resigned breath and relaxed against him, closing his eyes against the pain of thinking about Naoki.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" he asked softly, "You didn't even argue the decision, Sousuke. I don't know how you can claim to be that thing's master! I don't know how anyone could create something so evil!"

Aizen sighed softly, lacing his fingers together with Tetsuya's.

"You are a sensitive soul, Tetsuya," he said calmly, "One would think that you would sense the difference between a rebellious act and a wicked one."

"What?" asked the noble, frowning, "How is attacking my little brother an act of rebellion? Naoki never did anything threatening. And it was not my fault that we were soul bonded."

"I know. However, what I am trying to tell you is that there is more to that stone than you realize. It is time that I told you how I created the hogyoku. I think once you know, you will have a better understanding of the stone, its behavior, and my connection to it."


	11. Into the Dark Heart

**Chapter 11: Into the Dark Heart**

"_It is time that I told you how I created the hougyoku. I think once you know, you will have a better understanding of the stone, its behavior, and my connection to it."_

"Why does it matter anymore?" Tetsuya asked softly, closing his eyes, "I have no need to know."

Aizen frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Tetsuya gave him a look of surprise.

_Can he really not understand?_

He pulled away from Aizen, walked back to the bed and climbed onto it, loosing the tie at his waist and revealing the slender, lovely body beneath it. Aizen watched him in silence.

"According to hougyoku," Tetsuya explained in a soft, weary voice, "I am nothing more than a lowly servant…and a whore. You have taken me from my home to isolate me, taken my powers to undo my strength and you have used my brother to force me into subservience. Prisoner? Slave? Whore? What need has a person like that for answers? Your answers don't matter. All that matters to a person like that is avoiding pain."

Aizen walked back to the bed and sat down alongside him.

"Tetsuya," he said, capturing the ends of the tie on the noble's yukata and tying it closed again, "Although I have made you a prisoner, I have never treated you like a slave or a whore. I granted you the status of my lover. I never treated you in a disrespectful way. You are a prisoner of war. And yours has been a privileged form of captivity."

"It may have been," Tetsuya whispered, his eyes filling with tears again, "And I may not have been those things before. But that changed when the hougyoku used my innocent brother to exert control over me. Cast whatever illusions you want upon that fact, but you cannot change what has been done. So tell me what you want and I will do it. That is what servants do, isn't it? I have no choice but to obey…if I want my brother to return home safely."

Tetsuya flinched as Aizen's hand touched his face and the other man's lips brushed his gently.

"Don't disappoint me, Kuchiki Tetsuya," Aizen said quietly, "Don't lose your will to fight now. Certainly, your back is to the wall at the moment, but you are a resourceful man. You are also unusually determined when it comes to defending what is important to you."

Tetsuya gave him a look of confusion.

"I don't understand," he said, looking into the enigmatic brown eyes, "I thought that the whole idea of using my brother, was so that you could render me helpless. Now you want me to fight? Sousuke, you need to make up your mind. I don't know what you want from me from one moment to the next."

Aizen gave him a conciliatory smile.

"You are over-thinking this," he said, rising and bringing the noble to his feet, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Tetsuya asked, mistrust plain in his eyes.

Aizen shook his head briefly.

"Nowhere that you need worry about, Tetsuya. I merely thought you must be bored of spending all of your time in my room."

"I don't imagine there are many oases in Hueco Mundo, ne?" Tetsuya said, lowering his eyes, "but I am in need of something a bit brighter. Are you saying that such a place exists here?"

Aizen nodded.

"Perhaps it will help to ease your melancholy and put you in a more receptive frame of mind. I hope that we can put aside what happened and make the rest of the time we have together before my leaving as pleasant as it can be, considering the circumstances."

Tetsuya stared at him incredulously.

"After what you just did to my brother, you want…?"

"It was the hougyoku that decided that the way to best serve my desires was to establish better control over you. You must admit that our soul bonding did complicate things, and can you honestly tell me that knowing what you do about the soul bond, you wouldn't have been tempted before to allow yourself to die to accomplish your goal of stopping me?"

Tetsuya looked back at him quietly for a moment.

"I thought that you didn't believe I would kill you, unless honorably," he commented.

"I feel confident in that," Aizen admitted, "but I have to consider the hougyoku's needs, because it needs to be allowed some control to grant my desires. I am not happy that it was necessary to place your brother in suspension, but you notice that he has not really been harmed in any way. He is merely sleeping."

Tetsuya met his eyes warily.

"And what would you have done," the noble asked softly, "if the hougyoku had decided to torment my brother? To kill him? Would you have allowed that too?"

"Think for a moment, Tetsuya," Aizen said, gazing at him meaningfully, "If the hougyoku did not think you were an important figure in some way, it would have simply allowed me to neutralize you by placing you in suspension. That it, instead, wished to gain control, to overcome your will means that it suspects that you are somehow useful. And for your part, that is a good thing. It leaves you in a position to continue to seek what you have wanted all along…the protection of the people you care about."

Tetsuya kept his eyes lowered, but sighed in resignation and nodded briefly. Aizen led him out of the bedroom and back along the corridor. They walked up a long stairway, to the end of another hallway, and up a final set of stairs. They came to a set of doors, which Aizen opened, then he motioned for Tetsuya to enter.

Tetsuya took a step into the room and froze, staring.

The room was at the top of the tower and was housed in a thick, glass dome, which let in sunlight from the illusionary blue sky above them. The room was huge, seeming to cover the entire roof of the tower. It was a sea of colors and gentle, earthy and flowery scents, striking him as being nearly as beautiful as the famed gardens at Kuchiki Manor. Grass spread out in all directions like a pretty green carpet and was divided by a meandering trail that wandered all about the lush foliage around the room. A variety of flowers grew all about. Even the grass was dotted with them. And the lovely red-brown walkways looked to be made of some kind of sandstone. Tetsuya took in the calm beauty of the room, then looked up at the former taichou.

"Sousuke," he said quietly, "Is this an illusion too? Whether it is or not, it is breathtaking."

Aizen smiled.

"Actually, all that you see is real. Only the sunlight is an illusion, but the plants cannot tell the difference, and so they grow."

"Fascinating…" Tetsuya said softly, following Aizen to the center of the room.

Out in the midst of the lovely gardens, was a large pool and waterfall that appeared to be fed by a creek that wound its way around the room. They stopped at the pool and Aizen removed Tetsuya's yukata, then his own clothing. Upon following Aizen into the water, Tetsuya was mildly surprised to find that it was comfortably warm. They walked out to the waterfall and stood beneath it, letting the water splash pleasantly down onto their bared skin. Tetsuya stood quietly as Aizen's arms wrapped around him from behind and the man's chin came to rest on his shoulder so that their faces were touching. And despite his circumstances, Tetsuya couldn't help but sigh gently and sink deeper into his arms. He wasn't accustomed to being held in such a way, but couldn't bring himself to pull free of the other man.

"I come here daily to bathe and reflect. You are also free to come here at any time. Merely ask the guards to escort you if I am not with you. It will help to soothe your bouts of melancholy, I think."

"Arigato," the noble said quietly, "But I think that the only thing that will improve my state of mind is getting my brother home safely. I cannot focus on much else."

"Well then, I will offer you what comfort I can while we are together here," the leader of the hollows said, letting his hands play gently over the noble's pale flesh. Tetsuya relaxed against him and closed his eyes, letting the calm and gentle scents soothe him as Aizen held him and spoke quietly into his ear.

"I promised you before that in return for your cooperation, I would reveal myself to you. To do that, I will employ an illusion so that you can see as I speak. I think it would be best if we recline in the soaking area."

He led the noble out from under the waterfalls and to an area where the water was warmer and jets beneath the surface riled the water with air bubbles. They sank down into the water and reclined, Tetsuya resting with his back against Aizen's chest and the back of his head rested on the other man's shoulder. The noble's eyes slid closed and a moment later, images began to appear in his mind as Aizen's voice provided a soft narration.

"I was born in the upper Rukongai. My father was a shinigami, a member of the second division. He was quite talented and one of the upper seats, but died shortly after my birth, while on a mission in Hueco Mundo. Luckily, my mother was an educated woman, a historian who often assisted the Kuchiki household in collecting information to be recorded in their house archive. My mother explained to me that each noble house was assigned a special duty, and it was the duty of the Kuchiki household to record the important events in Soul Society. She provided geographical and historical information related to the Rukongai. Because my parents were wealthy, I was able to attend an elite learning academy. My mother had decided after my father's death that she did not want for me to become a shinigami. My father's death in Hueco Mundo was very sudden, and she couldn't bear the thought of such a thing befalling me.

I wanted most to make her happy, so I attended to my studies and did nothing to move in the direction of becoming a shinigami. We were both aware that I possessed significant reiatsu, but we had no idea how it would upend our lives.

One day, a shinigami who was visiting the learning academy, noticed the strength of my spiritual pressure and questioned me about it. I told him that I had no interest in being a shinigami. He seemed to accept my answer, and he left the school. But two days later…

"_Open the door," commanded a loud voice, "by order of Central 46!"_

_The petite woman on the other side of the door, turned to her wide-eyed son and put a finger to her lips._

"_Go and hide in the basement and wait for me," she said softly._

_The boy looked back at her, his heart pounding as the men outside the door knocked louder._

"_But they'll hurt you!" he objected._

"_No," she said, shaking her head, "They will only question me. Go and hide, Sousuke. Don't let them find you!"_

_He hesitated a moment longer, then heard one of the men threaten to break down the door. He turned and ran to the back of the house and descended the steps into the basement, where he found a set of large boxes to hide among. He heard the men's voices and footsteps as they searched the house._

"_I told you, he's not here!" his mother insisted, "He left to visit friends and hasn't returned."_

"_What friends? Where are they?"_

"_Why do you want to know? My son is only ten years old and he hasn't done anything to anyone. Why are you here? Why do you want to see him?"_

"_It's our orders, maam. We were told that he was observed as having dangerously high reiatsu and he is to be taken to Central 46 to be examined."_

"_Why? I told you, he hasn't done anything wrong! You can't just come here and take my son! And anyway, I told you, he is not here!"_

"_Stand back, maam. Don't get in the way!"_

_He knelt silently, cringing as the men searched the house, then started down the steps._

"_He's in here," said a low voice, "I feel his reiatsu."_

_The boy shrank into a corner, his brown eyes wide and frightened. A moment later, the men threw back the boxes, revealing him._

"_No!" screamed his mom from the top of the stairs, "Sousuke!"_

_A shinigami at the top of the stairs grabbed her as two men took hold of the boy._

"_Run, Sousuke!" his mother screamed, tearing away from the man holding her._

_Time seemed to slow as the shinigami reached for her again, but missed and lost his balance. He tumbled down the stairs, crashing into the woman and making her fall with him. The boy watched in horror as his mother and the shinigami crashed to the floor, then broke free of the ones holding him and ran to her._

"_Mom!" he screamed, dropping onto his knees next to her and shaking her gently, "Mom! Mom!"_

"A healer was sent," Aizen explained, "but there was nothing that they could do. She was dead when she hit the basement floor."

"That's horrible," breathed Tetsuya.

"The shinigamis took me from my home and delivered me to Central 46. My spiritual pressure was sealed away and I was imprisoned there while they ran scores of tests and asked endless questions. They had never seen such reiatsu, especially not in such a young child. I had never done anything to hurt anyone and had no ambitions against them, but they killed my mother and imprisoned me anyway. I heard them talking while they thought I was unconscious after one of the tests and I learned that my powers had been judged to be too dangerous and I was to be humanely killed."

"Sousuke…" whispered Tetsuya, his face pale.

"They had been forced to unseal my powers for the testing, and thought that I was too drugged to be awake, so they were not watching me closely. I managed to slip away, but I became lost in the maze of offices and laboratories. An alarm sounded and I heard them searching for me. I knew they could sense me, but didn't know which way to go.

_He nearly jumped out of his skin as a hand touched his shoulder and he found himself looking up at a tall man with dark olive skin and oddly tranquil green eyes._

"_Come with me, Sousuke," he said, offering a hand to the boy, "I will make it so that they cannot see you. I will hide you."_

_With the searchers closing in and no other way to escape, he chose to take the man's hand. The man whispered something and an odd feeling passed over the boy. He led the child out of the room and directly into the path of the searchers. Thinking that he had been betrayed, Sousuke tried to pull free of the man's hand, but he froze as the searchers passed by as though they had not seen him._

"_Come now," said the man, "We must escape quickly."_

"He led me into the Rukongai, to an abandoned house and used his illusions to hide my reiatsu and to make it seem as though I was a child in a family, living there. In truth, I was alone, except for the one who saved me. After I had calmed down, he revealed to me that his name was Kyouka Suigetsu, and that he was my zanpakutou. I used his powers to change my appearance and identity and to make it look as though I had more normal reiatsu. I dared not trust anyone after that, and so focused instead in learning all I could about the forces that had taken my family away from me…Central 46 and the Gotei 13. I quickly came to the conclusion that those two organizations were part of a massively oppressive system of government. Central 46 was supposed to have been created by the spirit king so that the noble families could take responsibility for keeping order in Soul Society. The Gotei 13 gave military support, a way for Central 46 to see that its orders were carried out and to enforce the laws.

But as you know, Tetsuya, the noble houses are corrupt and are not interested in something so idealistic as justice. No, they wanted order, and to preserve their power over the peasant class. I wondered then, how the king could leave his lands to such self-serving men, and I came to the conclusion that he was as false a god as the nobles were dutiful servants. I imagined that he must have some awareness of what they were doing, in which case, he lacked the concern to fix it. And if he did not lack the concern, he lacked the power. It made me angry, Tetsuya. It made me want to destroy them all. I communed for long hours with my zanpakutou and then pursued relentless studies of the king, the noble families, the Gotei 13 and Central 46. I realized soon after, that the king did not possess powers as great as mine…nor did anyone in Central 46 or the Gotei 13 or noble families. And my fury at the injustice of losing my family and being treated so unjustly, simply because of my powers, made me realize that the only way to stop what was happening was for me to seize power, myself. I do not claim to do this for idealistic reasons, simply that if the king is not powerful enough to see to justice and peace in the three worlds, as the only one strong enough, I have an obligation to overthrow him. But I must reach the spirit dimension to do that.

I studied endlessly to find a way to bring my powers to their fullest, transcendent state, and to divine a way into the spirit dimension. I searched for years before discovering the way to make the King's Key. It is the only known way to enter the spirit dimension. But before I could create it, I needed to mature my powers.

Shinigami history and lore could not provide any useful avenues, so I delved into hollow and demon lore. And it was in various places among those that I learned of the power in certain energies located in the precipice world. As you know, as spirit particles and souls pass through the cycle of rebirth, sometimes collections of memories and emotions are caught up in the process and left behind in the precipice world. I learned that one could go into the precipice world and collect these emotional clusters…the representations of lost hopes and desires of those long past. I went there and collected manifestations of lost hopes and desires of millions of souls and contained them in a powerful crystal housing. Then, I sacrificed souls to give the stone sentience, and the more souls it was fed, the more powerful it grew. And because it was born of lost hopes and desires, it used its newfound power to give life to the hopes, dreams and ambitions of the ones around it. I knew then, that if I mastered the hougyoku, it would push me into transcendence…and I would be able to craft the King's Key and enter the spirit realm.

"I came to find out that a scientist, Urahara Kisuke, whose work had been useful in my research, had also created a hougyoku. As mine was imperfect and I was having trouble finding a large enough collection of souls to fully power it, I took the hougyoku that Kisuke had hidden in Kuchiki Rukia's body and I fed it to mine, bringing my hougyoku to full sentience and power. I need only complete mastery of it, and I will be ready to make the King's Key."

"So," said Tetsuya, "You will take a million lives and kill the king, then what? How will you do a better job of ruling the three worlds, Sousuke?"

"I will crush Central 46 and the noble families. Then, I will give the Gotei 13 new leadership and use it to re-establish order. I will set in place a more equitable structure in Soul Society and then allow it to function. And I will make sure that the laziness and injustice of the old regime does not return."

He fell silent for several minutes, his eyes fixed on the nearby waterfall.

"So, Tetsuya," he went on, "Do you still think me some kind of monster? Does your experience tell you that I am wrong about the corruption in the noble families, or about the weakness of our king?"

Tetsuya sighed.

"I know the vagaries of the noble class and system of justice all too well, but Sousuke, I don't know if slaughtering the councilors of Central 46 and taking a million lives is the answer."

"Not even if it would prevent things such as what happened to you?"

"Why is my life suddenly worth more than that of someone from Karakura Town?" Tetsuya asked, "Aren't you denying them justice in the pursuit of your own goals?"

"Tetsuya," Aizen said, shaking his head, "Sacrifices must be made to achieve victory against such beings as these. I think you know that. And governments are rarely overthrown without violence. I am doing what I have to."

Aizen caught his breath softly as Tetsuya's eyes rose and met his with unexpected sympathy.

"I understand that you feel you are doing what you must," he said quietly, "and I will not try to argue the fairness of our government. But I cannot condone what you are doing. And I will fight to the ends of my strength, as my heart requires to protect the souls you want to destroy. I do not know that I can…but I have no choice but to try."

"You must follow your heart, of course," agreed Aizen, "But your decision to do so suggests that you still believe that you have the power to stop me somehow. Does this mean that you know what power that is now?"

"No," said Tetsuya, "I do not yet know. And I know that my time is running out. But as the only one in a position to do anything, I must act."

Aizen slipped a hand beneath his chin and lifted it, studying the noble's handsome face for a moment, then kissing him.

"I am overwhelmed with curiosity over how you will do that, Tetsuya."

"It doesn't bother you that I am working against you?"

"Not in the least," said Aizen, "In fact, I find it fascinating how much dedication you have to pursuing this, and that you have managed to stymie the hougyoku to the point where it would resort to such crude tactics to thwart you."

"But I…?"

"Do you remember what I said when you revealed Arashi, Tetsuya?"

"What?"

"I told you that sometimes a pivotal creature would undo his own purpose, simply by knowing it. I wonder if you could be such a creature. I look forward to finding out."

Tetsuya opened his mouth to object, but found it captured and attacked passionately. He resisted for a moment, then his eyes locked on the enchanting brown ones that looked into them, and he felt his defenses crumble.

_Why is this happening?_

_How does he undo me like this?_

_Sousuke…_

A strong hand parted his thighs and Tetsuya's legs curled around the body that settled onto his. He closed his eyes as his body was warmly penetrated.

_I sought to understand you…_

_And only lost my understanding of myself._

"Kuchiki Tetsuya…"

He kept his eyes closed and his face buried in Aizen's shoulder.

"Who are you really?"

Who am I?

_Kami, what am I doing here?_

_And why am I holding on to him so desperately?_

_Am I here to stop him?_

_Or could I be here to protect him…?_


	12. The Small Hope

**Chapter 12: The Small Hope**

"Tetsuya-san?"

Tetsuya's eyes blinked open and he found himself alone in Aizen Sousuke's bed. Intense warmth still flared inside him from the heated exchange of passions between the leader of the hollows and himself, and he still felt the pleasant ache of having been taken several times during the night. He gazed sleepily up at Haru and gave him a friendly smile.

"Good morning, Haru-kun."

"Morning?" queried the boy, "It is already midday, Tetsuya-san. Mother was getting worried because you have barely eaten since…since yesterday."

Tetsuya glanced at the tray of food that the boy had brought and sighed softly.

"I am sorry, Haru-kun," he said softly, "I am afraid I don't feel well enough. I don't wish to be rude, but I just can't."

The servant boy gave him a worried look, but nodded and sat down on the bed next to him. Tetsuya sat up and rubbed his eyes, then leaned back against the pillows and looked out the bay window.

"He is just sleeping, Tetsuya-san," Haru said quietly, "Mother said he will be just fine when he wakes up. Do…do you think it would help to sit with him for a while? I can take you to him. Aizen-sama said that if you asked to see him that we should take you to him."

"Thank you, Haru-kun, for trying to raise my spirits," Tetsuya replied, tears forming in his eyes, "but…I think it would do no good for anyone for me to go to him now. He is sleeping comfortably, ne?"

"Oh…yes, Tetsuya-san! He is very comfortable! Mother dressed him in my best soft pajamas and he is tucked into the extra bed in my room. I promise, we are taking very good care of him."

"I am grateful," Tetsuya said softly, brushing a tear from his cheek, "I will not go and see him just now, but I would like to go for a walk. I've hardly been out of this room since I came here."

Haru nodded.

"Where would you like to go?" the boy asked.

"I have some books I've finished reading and need to return to the archive. And I have a few more to search for there."

"I can take you to the archive," Haru answered, "But will you please try to eat something, Tetsuya-san? Mother is going to be upset if you haven't eaten."

He took a few conciliatory bites to please the boy, then followed him out of the room.

"Where are you taking him?" the guard asked Haru.

"We are going to the archive," said the boy, "Aizen-sama said that Tetsuya-san can go where he wishes as long as he stays inside the fortress."

"I know that, but he also required an escort."

The guard fell in behind them as Haru led Tetsuya to the archive. They stopped at the door and the guard let them inside.

"Just let me know when you are ready to leave," said the guard.

Haru took the books Tetsuya had returned and began re-shelving them, while the noble took a piece of paper out of his pocket and searched the shelves for the references he had written down. He gathered several books, then returned to the archive entrance, where Haru was waiting for him.

"This place is creepy," the servant boy commented, looking around, "Some of the books have dangerous things in them."

"I sensed that," agreed Tetsuya, nodding and glancing back where they had been, "but not to worry, the guards would help us if anything tried to harm us."

"Still," said the boy, "I'm relieved to get out of here. I don't like this place. I like books, but…"

"I understand," said Tetsuya, smiling.

The two rejoined the guard outside the door and began walking back to Aizen's room. Tetsuya absently perused the books as he walked

"Tetsuya-san," Haru said, breaking into his thoughts, "Are you sure you don't want to visit Naoki-kun for a short time? You can say hello to my mother while you are there. She worries about Tetsuya-san. Maybe she wouldn't worry so much if you went to see her and had tea and cookies with us."

Tetsuya started to gently refuse, but read the genuine emotion in the boy's eyes.

"Very well, Haru-kun," he said quietly, "If you think it would ease her mind. Your mother is a kind woman. And she has a kind son, as well. I am grateful."

Haru smiled up at him, then led him to the servants' wing. Tetsuya was inwardly pleased to see that the conditions of those serving Aizen looked to be quite comfortable and the mood in the area seemed relaxed and even jovial. Haru reached one of the dwelling areas and ran inside, dragging Tetsuya along and leaving the guard at the door.

"Mama!" he yelled, "I've brought Tetsuya-san for tea and cookies! Mama?"

"I am right here, Haru. You needn't shout," he mother said with gentle reproach, "Welcome, Tetsuya-san. I am glad you came to join us."

"Thank you," the noble said quietly, "And if it wouldn't be any trouble, I would like to see my brother while I am here."

"Oh, of course, Tetsuya-san!" the woman said, "Haru, take Tetsuya-san to see his brother while I prepare the tea and snacks."

"Yes, Mother!" said the boy, taking the noble's hand, "Come this way, Tetsuya-san."

Tetsuya followed Haru down the hallway and into a nicely sized room with two beds and several bins full of toys. He walked quietly to the bed where Naoki slept and sat down in a chair that Haru provided. Haru glanced at him, then slipped out of the room and left the two alone. Tetsuya looked down at his younger brother's sleeping face and took a small, limp hand in his.

"I am glad to see that you are being well cared for, little brother," he said softly, "I am sorry that you were caught up in all of this. But I promise you, Naoki-kun, I am going to get you out of here. Nothing bad will happen to you. Not like…"

He stopped himself and forced the memory of his friend's death away. This situation, he reminded himself, was not like the one in Itamigiri. Aizen had promised to free them.

_But as of our soul bonding, I have to wonder. Now that I am bound to him, does that mean that I can never return home? That I must leave everything I know behind and remain with him? And what if someone does stop him? If he is killed, I will simply die with him, but what if he is captured? There are so many uncertainties…_

He looked out the window and tried to imagine going home. But he couldn't, no matter how he tried, see himself being freed. Aizen was vulnerable because of him. And the hougyoku would use its powers in any way it had to so that Tetsuya wouldn't be a liability. It meant that he couldn't count on Aizen to keep his promise. He couldn't count on ever going home.

_The more I think about this, the more unsettled I feel. The more I consider it, the more it seems that there is something wrong in the connection between Sousuke and the hougyoku. He says he is the master, yet he yields to the stone so that it can offer him its greater powers. But the stone is self-serving too. It made him kill me once because…_

He stopped himself for a moment.

_Could it have been afraid? But…what would the hougyoku fear coming from me? What power do I have that it has not taken away that could thwart Aizen's plans?_

He took a soft, sudden inhale as a memory returned to him.

_"You may not believe this," Aizen whispered into his ear, "but I feel badly about this. I had looked forward to sharing more time with you. You are truly unique, Kuchiki Tetsuya. I shall look forward to your awakening when all of this is over."_

_He offered the devastated noble a final kiss, then intensified the power around him._

"_Wait," the hougyoku interjected, stopping Aizen, "I think, perhaps, another way would be better."_

_Aizen's eyes rose and fixed on the softly pulsing crystal._

_"What do you mean?" he asked, "Tetsuya has accepted his fate. Why is it necessary to further torment him? There is nothing left in him that threatens us, or our plans. He has no power to stop us now."_

"_You have been too lax with him. Even now, as you prepare to subdue him, you offer him consolation. He brings out weakness in you, and that interferes with our goals. But I will be happy to show you how to control him successfully."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_A soft glow appeared in the center of the room and Tetsuya gave a sharp gasp of dismay as Naoki appeared. The noble tore free of Aizen, scrambling towards the child, but was stopped short as a translucent red chamber rose around the boy._

_"What are you doing?" cried Tetsuya, "I said I would cooperate! He said that Naoki could go home!"_

_He placed his hands on the outside of the chamber, staring into Naoki's frightened eyes. A moment later, the boy's eyes misted over and he collapsed._

_"Naoki!"_

_He is alive, noble shinigami, the hougyoku told him, He will remain alive as long as you do nothing more to interfere with us as we carry out our plans. You are to pleasure Aizen Sousuke as you promised, and serve him faithfully, and when we become king over the three worlds, I will allow your brother to wake. Take him with you, but know you can do nothing to free him. You are bound to serve us now, Kuchiki Tetsuya, and if you fail, he will sleep permanently!_

"He interferes with 'our' goals," whispered Tetsuya, "And it said…when 'we' become king. It said 'we.' Why? The words make it sound like they will both be king, but how can the hougyoku…?"

His thoughts were interrupted as Haru stepped back into the room.

"The tea is ready, Tetsuya-san," he announced.

"Very well," said Tetsuya, "I will be there in a moment. I just need to say goodbye to my brother."

He turned back and placed a gentle kiss on Naoki's fingertips, then another on the boy's forehead.

"Rest easy, little brother," he said softly, "I will see to it that you return home safely…and soon. You have my word."

He brushed away a tear that had formed in the corner of one blue eye, then rose and left to join Haru and his mother. He was quiet as they ate, attending to the conversation as politeness dictated, but distracted by thoughts about the hougyoku. After finishing the tea and thanking Haru's somewhat relieved, but still concerned mother, he returned with the guard to Aizen's room and sat down on the bed, laying the books he had found in front of him. Sighing wearily, he picked up the first and spent several minutes searching the pages, but finding nothing useful. He set the book down and picked up the second, but as he read, began to feel and ache in his stomach and a dizzy, nauseous feeling.

He tried, at first, to ignore the feeling, but it only increased over the next hour, and finally, he could stand it no longer. He left the bed and ran into the bathroom, falling onto his knees and loosing the contents of his stomach. He remained on his knees afterward, trying to breathe through the discomfort, but succumbed several more times to the need to empty his stomach.

Dizziness overcame him and he laid down on the floor, seeking the coolness to balance the feeling of heat in his body. After a time, he slowly drifted off. Haru brought him awake some time later.

"Tetsuya-san! Tetsuya-san, are you all right?"

He tried to answer, but couldn't make his mouth form the words.

"You have to send for Aizen-sama!" exclaimed the boy.

"Aizen-sama is not in the fortress. He said to have his personal healer attend him if there were any problems."

The guard bent over the semi-conscious noble and started to lift him.

"N-no!" Tetsuya gasped, struggling and pulling free.

He fell to the floor and backed away on hands and knees.

"Th-they p-poisoned him," he moaned dizzily, "They…poisoned Naoki…"

"Naoki-kun is fine, Tetsuya-san!" Haru insisted, "And the guard just wants to take you to the healer.

"Let me go!" cried Tetsuya as the guard tried to lift him again, "D-don't touch me! I know…I…I know you want to p-poison us! You hate us half breeds and you want us all to die!"

"What is he talking about?" asked the guard, looking confused.

"I think he is confused," said Haru, "Naoki told me that Tetsuya-san lived in a prison for half bloods before and it was really a bad place. It seems like he thinks we are there."

"Should I make him sleep?" asked the guard.

"Maybe you should let me try to talk to him first," suggested Haru.

He approached Tetsuya slowly and slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"Tetsuya-san," he said softly, "It's okay. No one will hurt you."

Tetsuya looked up at him with wide, unseeing eyes.

"N-naoki…" Tetsuya moaned, "Naoki…I thought that…thought that they gave you…Oh no! That means…they poisoned _me_! Help me, Naoki!"

"I will," said the boy, "My friend and I will take you to a healer who is a good man. He will take care of you. No one will hurt you."

"Naoki…" sobbed Tetsuya, "Naoki, I thought that they killed you! I thought that…you died!"

"I am right here," Haru said softly, "Let this man carry you, Tetsuya-san. He is going to take us to the healer. You are sick and you need healing. Please let him take you to the healer."

Tetsuya's wide, frightened eyes fastened on Haru's and he held still, though he quivered under the guard's hands as he was lifted and carried out of the room. Haru scampered after them, watching worriedly as the healer beckoned them into the infirmary and the guard laid Tetsuya down on the bed. The noble looked around the room, struggling as the healer moved in close and began to examine him.

"Hold still now," said the old man, placing a hand on Tetsuya's arm, "or I will need to sedate you."

"N-no…no…" Tetsuya moaned fitfully, "I won't wake up. I know if I fall asleep…N-naoki!"

The healer placed a gentle hand on his forehead and induced sleep. Tetsuya closed his eyes and went still.

"Is Tetsuya-san going to be all right?" Haru asked worriedly.

"I think he'll be fine," said the old healer, "but I need to have a good look at him and it was upsetting him to be here."

"He was in the noble half breed prison before," Haru explained, "It was like he was dreaming about it, but…he…his eyes were open!"

"He was going back to that time in his mind, for some reason," said the healer, "Maybe because going to the infirmary in that place was a bad thing. But do not worry, Haru-kun, I will find what is ailing your friend."

"Can I stay until you know what's wrong?" asked the boy, "I want to be able to tell my mother what happened. I promise I'll be quiet."

"Very well," said the healer, continuing to examine the noble, "If he starts to wake up, you can help me to keep him calm."

"Okay," said the boy, watching as the healer placed a hand on Tetsuya's damp forehead, then held his other hand just above the noble's body, slowly releasing his reiatsu into different areas of Tetsuya's body.

"Tell me what you know about what happened," he directed Haru.

"Well, I was going to take Tetsuya-san some dinner, and I found him collapsed in the bathroom. He threw up and then he fell on the floor and wouldn't wake up at first. I shook him and yelled at him, but it took a long time before he woke up, and then he wasn't making any sense. He thought he was poisoned."

"There is no poison in his body," the healer reported, and he does not seem to have any illness I can see."

"Then why did he throw up and faint like that?" asked the servant boy.

"I'm not sure yet," said the healer, "I am going to take some blood and reiatsu samples and run some tests."

Haru watched quietly as the healer drew several vials of blood, then collected several samples of the noble's reiatsu.

"I have to take these to the laboratory," he told Tetsuya, "I have given him a strong sedative to help him rest. He is overly strained from the pressures of being a captive, I think. I want you to…"

"What happened to Kuchiki Tetsuya?" asked Aizen's voice from the doorway, "Why is he here?"

"According to the boy, he became ill and lost consciousness. Then, when he woke, he was not in his right mind. He claimed he had been poisoned and kept calling Haru 'Naoki.' I believe he was hallucinating about the prison he was kept in before."

"But you found no sign of poisoning? Nothing to support what he was saying?"

"I found nothing, no explanation for his illness," reported the healer, "I am running some tests, but they will take some time."

Aizen's lips tightened.

"He will not take well to waking here," he said shortly, "I will see to him until the results are available. Come to me as soon as you know anything."

Without waiting for an answer, he lifted the unconscious noble into his arms and carried him back to the bedroom. He set him in bed, then left for a moment to change into a yukata. Returning to the bed, he laid down and pulled the unconscious shinigami onto his shoulder. After nearly an hour of motionlessness, Tetsuya began to stir and moan softly.

"N-naoki?" he whispered, his fingers touching Aizen's face blindly.

"Try again," said Aizen quietly, "It's me…Sousuke. Wake up, Tetsuya."

"S-sousuke?" the noble said uncertainly, his eyelids fluttering and slowly opening, "Sousuke, what happened? Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine now," Aizen assured him, "Rest."

"But…where…where is…?"

"Shh…rest now. Everything is fine."

"I don't…I don't remember what happened, Sousuke."

"Hmmm? What is the last thing that you _do_ remember," the brown-eyed shinigami asked, running the fingers of one hand through the noble's riled lengths of raven black hair.

"I was with you," Tetsuya whispered, closing his eyes and burrowing his face into Aizen's shoulder, "and there was water…and flowers…and I felt…safe."

"You are safe now. I am here."

"Where were you, Sousuke?"

"I had some things to attend to somewhere else. But I am back now. Everything is fine. Rest, my love. I want you to get well."

Tetsuya mumbled something unintelligible and drifted off on Aizen's shoulder. The leader of the hollows reclined quietly, watching the noble's troubled face as he slept. Some time later, a tap sounded on the door.

"Come in," Aizen said, softly, not wanting to wake Tetsuya.

The noble stirred and lifted his head, then slowly sat up, looking around and resting his eyes on the healer.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, "Was I ill?"

"Not exactly," said the healer, "You thought you were ill, but except for signs of stress, I found no illness."

"Then how do you explain what happened?" asked Aizen.

The healer smiled.

"Congratulations, Aizen-sama, Tetsuya-san is carrying your child."


	13. Desperate Desires

**Chapter 13: Desperate Desires**

"_Congratulations, Aizen-sama, Tetsuya-san in carrying your child."_

"Tetsuya is…"

"Pregnant," finished the healer, "It is very early, but a reiatsu chamber has formed inside him and it has a viable reiatsu within it."

Tetsuya felt a shiver pass through him as he remembered Aizen's strong reaction to the soul bonding, and he slipped free of the leader of the hollows as Aizen continued to question the healer. He walked solemnly to the window seat and sat down, staring out across the sands into the distance.

_I don't know what to feel. Part of me sees the miracle…the love and the child that my clan would have denied me. And part of me sees that after this, I can never go home. To set foot in the Seireitei, carrying Aizen Sousuke's child would mean certain death…_

_But…_

_This man…this man who is called a monster…_

_He has freed me from the demon that my own family cursed me with. And he has given me my heart's desire. It was not the hougyoku who put this child inside me. And I cannot for a moment believe that it would want this to happen. A child will change everything. But the hougyoku will know that. And knowing how a child will affect Aizen Sousuke's desires and loyalty, it will…_

"Tetsuya," Aizen said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

He hadn't heard the end of the conversation, nor had he noticed when the healer left. He sat with his back to Aizen Sousuke, his eyes looking blankly out at the desert and tears running in streams down his face.

He didn't dare move.

"Tetsuya," Aizen said again, sitting down next to him and slipping a hand into his.

"Why aren't you furious?" asked the noble, choking softly on the words, "Why aren't you throwing me over your shoulder and taking me to that thing to be tormented again? If our soul bonding was a threat, then your own child would be even more of one, ne?"

"Look at me," the leader of the hollows said, slipping a hand under his chin and raising it so their eyes met.

He touched a soft fingertip to a falling tear and captured it, then lifted it away and stared at it quietly.

"Tell me what these tears mean. I feel regret, but what do you regret? Do you regret making this child? Or is it that you regret making this child _with me_?"

"There never would have been a child, if not for you," Tetsuya answered softly, "My own kin gave my soul to a demon…and you freed me. Sousuke, I begin to think that it was because you won my soul back that we were soul bonded. And I believe it was our bonding that caused this child to form inside me. I don't know whether it is fate…or if it is as you say, that I was sent to you. But given that I have been free to choose my own path at every turn, I will not regret the gift that comes as a result of our own free choices."

"Are you saying that…?"

"I am saying that when I fell into your hands, you could have mistreated, tormented or simply discarded me. Instead, you gave me, your captive, freedom to choose to be a prisoner or to be your lover. And when the hougyoku deemed me too dangerous because it could not sense my desires and it forced you to kill me, you could have simply let me die. But instead, you had Inoue Orihime heal me. You destroyed the demon I was bound to and earned the right to claim my very soul. And I believe that when we opened our hearts to each other after, we made the choice that led to our bonding, and we unlocked the pathway to making this child. Given that I was not forced in any way into this path, I will not regret having this child, nor having _your_ child."

"But if it is not regret that is behind your tears, Tetsuya, then what _is_ it?"

"I accept that because I am having your child, I am now outcast from my clan and from the Seireitei…and that the only way I may ever set foot there again, is if you succeed in your quest to become king. I accept as well that your defeat, should it happen, will bring about my death and the death of the one I carry. Nowhere will be safe for us if you fall. It is this knowledge that weighs upon my heart. The die is cast and my heart shakes inside me as I wait to see how it will turn. Our choices have been made, Sousuke. All that is left is for fate to carry us where it will."

He went quiet then, seeking the safety and warmth of his lover's arms, pillowing his head on Aizen's shoulder and reducing himself to the simple act of breathing.

_Whatever his reaction, I will not be afraid anymore. I have given my heart to this man and I will accept the consequences of doing so._

"You expected me to be angry."

_I do not need hope._

"You expected me…to hurt you, or to allow the hougyoku to hurt you."

_I do not need despair._

"Kuchiki Tetsuya, I understand why these were your expectations, but know this. I am not angry."

_Life begins and life ends…for all of us._

"There is no doubt in my mind that you came to me in full innocence of your purpose. You fell into my hands because I sent those men to capture your cousin."

_None of us know our ultimate fate…or into whose path we will fall._

"You remained here because I was made curious by your strong will to fight, the power you wield, and your effect on the hougyoku."

_As warily as we walk, all will certainly fall._

"We became lovers because I offered you love or imprisonment, and your instincts led you to accept my love."

_Angels and demons, friends and foes, still the path falls away beneath our feet and we are brought down. _

"Like you, I have concluded that when I killed the demon, our hearts revealed themselves to each other and this is why the soul bond formed."

_We lie entangled on the ground, our bones shattered and lifeblood draining away. _

"And like you, Tetsuya, I believe that it was our soul bonding that caused the creation of our child within you."

_And despite the futility of our struggle, we will try to go on, clawing away at the cold sands and staving off the reaching hands of eternal abyss._

"I will warn you that the hougyku is going to see this as an unacceptable burden of vulnerability. It will want to seek action against you, but…I will protect you."

_There is a light on the horizon that only some will see._

"The hougyoku has a strong will, but mine is stronger still."

_While many shun the brightness and turn their eyes away, there are the ones who must look, must cast their eyes into that deep and darkened place, seeking the luminescence of hope, even when all hope is gone. _

"I know that the hougyoku tries to use me to its own ends, but it also understands that it can only go so far in trying to manipulate me."

_They are the ones who know the deepest of all truths…_

"We have already moved beyond the point of no return. The hougyoku cannot change paths now. Like us, it has made its choice and the die has been cast. It cannot harm our baby without harming me. And it cannot harm me because it still needs me."

_that hope never dies…_

"You understand…it will move against me only after I have failed or claimed the crown. It will try to kill you and our baby, and it will try to kill me. But we won't let that happen. The hougyoku warned me against trusting any other, but you have won my heart, Kuchiki Tetsuya, and so I will trust you. I will put my faith in you to be strong and to survive whatever happens. I will find the way to defeat the will of the hougyoku."

_until our last breath has been taken…_

"I love you, Tetsuya, and I already love the child you carry. It was never in my plans to do this, and if there is any threat to my being able to craft the King's Key and reach the king, it is you. You make me wish that I had not been made so strong, that I had been a normal shinigami, and that I had been able to grow up in a normal family. You make me desire the simpler things in life…warmth, companionship, love. I did not trust you before and I have accused a number of times of being deceitful. But you have always been truthful with me…and because we have soul bonded, I know you return my love in full. So before I leave here and take those last fateful steps, I will honor our love."

_and we choose to let go._

"Kuchiki Tetsuya, will you marry me?"

_What?_

Tetsuya's stormy eyes slowly cleared as warm hands cupped his face and Aizen's brown eyes transfixed him.

"You heard me, did you not?" Aizen asked, kissing him lingeringly, "I asked if you would marry me?"

"But…the hougyoku will destroy me. You know it will. It only waits, because, as you said, it needs you to create the King's Key and to kill the king. But Sousuke, when it spoke to me before, it said…when 'we' become king. I think it plans to do something to you…something horrible…before you become king."

"I agree," said Aizen, startling the noble.

"What?" Tetsuya said softly, "You mean…you suspected? For how long?"

Aizen sighed.

"From early on," he admitted, "I suspected that there was a reason that the hougyoku required that its master be able to prove himself the strongest and most powerful shinigami. Also, the hougyoku that Kisuke made refused to see him as its master. It rejected him and made itself easy for me to find, claim and feed to mine. That means, both of them saw me as their only master. But I wondered early on if 'master' wasn't merely a euphemism for 'host.'"

"Host?"

"Yes," said Aizen, "The hougyoku is a massive collection of lost hopes and dreams, hopes and dreams that became lost in the absence of a body strong enough to make them come true. The hougyoku gains it power by devouring souls. But I think that it latches on to the strongest soul that it can find, and it uses that soul to gain a body. And once the hougyoku has a body again, it will selfishly pursue its own goals…even unto the destruction of our worlds."

Tetsuya caught his breath softly.

"Then you are saying that it will take over your body? Your mind too? Sousuke, don't you see? You can't let that happen! We have to stop it! We have to destroy it!"

Aizen gazed wearily into his eyes for a moment.

"We cannot destroy it…not yet," he said, shaking his head, "Urahara Kisuke could not destroy his. That is why he hid it. I have not yet found the way to destroy mine, so there is only one thing I can do."

"And what is that?" Tetsuya asked, touching his face lightly.

"I cannot tell you, Tetsuya. I will only tell you that I will keep you safe…as safe as I can. I will try to overcome the hougyoku's will and stop it. I will try to return to you and our child. I want to give up this quest, Tetsuya. It has become empty. More than anything the promise you hold for me…is the promise of a normal life. I want a normal life…a spouse, children, hopes and dreams for the future. Sadly, the hougyoku thinks, as I once did, that the way to hopes and dreams lies in power. You showed me that the real strength I seek…is in love. I thank you for that. And I want to show my gratitude for the gift of your love by marrying you. I know we won't be able to enjoy it in all of its fullness until the hougyoku's power is shattered. And it may be a long time before that happens."

Aizen pulled Tetsuya's head down and brought it to rest over his heart.

"I know you were surprised to find that I had a heart…and that it beat like yours, felt like yours, and dreamed as yours did. That surprised me too. I thought myself too jaded, made too dark by the past. But I see new hope. Tetsuya, when you revealed Arashi to me, I told you that I thought you must have been sent for a purpose. I assumed, of course, that your purpose must be to stop me from destroying those million souls and creating the King's Key. But I think it is more even than that. I think…I understand our king's power…and how the forces that exist in our worlds act to keep and protect the careful balances of our existence. I believe it was those forces that created you and Arashi…that brought you into being and threw you into my path."

"So…it was fated we should meet and be together like this?" Tetsuya asked softly.

"Arashi is a transcendent being," Aizen explained, and you are a shinigami whom the hougyoku could not control through hopes and despair. You are here…now…and you have endured to this point. Only continue to move forward, and you and Arashi will find your destiny."

"Then you think that _we_ may be the ones to shatter the hougyoku's power?" the noble queried incredulously, "But how? I have no power stronger than the hougyoku's! You are more powerful than me and you say that you can't stop it! How could Arashi and I…?"

"Tetsuya," said Aizen, brushing their lips together, "You have not once needed your powers to achieve what you had to do. You blew into Las Noches on the desert breeze and you overcame me. Just be yourself and follow your instincts."

"So…you really believe…?"

"I think your purpose here has never been so simple as just searching for a way to stop me. And you have already done more than that. Tetsuya, my life became empty when I lost my parents, and although Kyouka Suigetsu was able to offer me some comfort, my heart has never known love…until now. I wondered all of this time who might have sent you…and now I think I know. It is time for you to move towards discovering that…and your true purpose."

Tetsuya's lips curved upward and his fingers traced Aizen's lips lightly.

"I already know one part of it," he whispered, "I will protect our love and our family with all of my strength, and somehow…I will free you. I will find a way."

"Perhaps," sighed Aizen, tightening his arms around the noble, "But in these closing days before the final battle begins, I want to embrace the love there is between us. So I will ask you again, Kuchiki Tetsuya, will you marry me?"

Tetsuya froze, staring into the dark brown eyes of his lover and remembering…

_"He was carrying this," said one of the Arrancars on a trembling voice, terrified at having disappointed their leader._

_Aizen accepted the lovely blue-hilted zanpakutou from the Arrancar and drew it, then studied it carefully before sliding it back into the sheath._

_"Do you have a name, Kuchiki half-breed?" he asked softly._

_"I am Tetsuya…Kuchiki Tetsuya."_

_"And who are you…Kuchiki Tetsuya…that you are not an elder and yet you carry a blade of such power?"_

**xxx**

_Re-kuhime…arigato…_

_Something hit him hard in the abdomen, stealing his breath and throwing him down into the cold sand. He landed facedown, and was surprised when the sounds of the hollows faded and he felt Aizen's strong presence move towards him. The leader of the hollows knelt next to him and quickly sealed away his spirit energy. Surprisingly gentle hands helped him into a seated position, and the brown eyes that sought his were decidedly curious._

_"Kuchiki Tetsuya," Aizen said quietly, "You are quite a tenacious fighter. I would say that you are nearly as powerful as Byakuya himself. Tell me, how is it that a half-breed came to be so powerful? And who are you exactly? How do you fit into the Kuchiki family?"_

_"I don't," Tetsuya replied, lowering his head, and trying to catch his breath, "I told you. I am no one. If you told them you would kill me if they didn't do your bidding, they would offer to help. My family despises me."_

**xxx**

_"How is this possible?" Aizen whispered, meeting Tetsuya's large blue eyes questioningly._

_"What?" queried the noble._

_"The hougyoku," he answered disbelievingly, "It cannot establish power over your desires. It cannot affect control…"_

_He looked from the hougyoku to the silent shinigami and back again._

_"This is not possible," he said slowly, "Kuchiki Tetsuya, who are you that the hougyoku can tell me nothing of your desires? Everyone has desires! You must have them as well."_

_"Of course I do," said Tetsuya, "I want to go home. I want to see Orihime returned safely. I want to see the millions of souls you intend to sacrifice, saved. I have desires, like anyone else…but what I do not have…is despair."_

_"What?" said Aizen incredulously._

_"Most people require hope to avoid despair," Tetsuya said softly, "I gave up hope a long time ago…amidst the crushing weight of captivity and torment. And because I do not hope, I also do not despair. I mourn my losses, but I accept them without despair. That is why I cannot be lured into sharing my hopes and fears for the future. You must be convinced there will be one to despair threats to it. I do not expect a future, so I will not despair the loss of it."_

_"You want to go home, but you do not expect me to allow you to go," whispered Aizen, touching his face and gazing deeply into his sad, but fearless eyes, "You want Orihime released, but you do not hope I will release her. You long for me to spare the lives of the ones I plan to sacrifice, but you do not dream I will…or that I will be stopped. Are you frozen with hopelessness, Tetsuya? Do you have no will to fight?"_

_"I fight with every ounce of power in me, Aizen Sousuke. You know that."_

_"Why? If you have no hope of succeeding?"_

_"I fight…because my heart tells me to," Tetsuya answered, lowering his eyes, "Do you understand me now, Aizen Sousuke?"_

_"Not at all," admitted the leader of the hollows, "but I…"_

_He slipped a hand beneath his captive's chin, again making their eyes meet. Tetsuya stared back at him, silently._

_Aizen Sousuke had no cognizance of the distance between them closing, only of the moment when their lips met for a shockingly beautiful kiss._

**xxx**

"_Will you be my lover, Tetsuya?"_

_Tetsuya breathed in the dangerously tempting, masculine scent of the other man and gazed at the handsome body waiting beside his._

_I would be lying to say I'm not tempted. He is a beautiful, deadly man. And he has said he will reveal himself…_

_No one knows what is inside Aizen Sousuke._

_He lets no one beneath the surface, yet he offers this to me?_

_I want to know why._

_I want to understand._

_No one else ever has._

_But I will…_

_"I will, Aizen Sousuke," Tetsuya whispered, "I will."_

**xxx**

_"And what about you, Aizen Sousuke?" Tetsuya asked softly, "What do you reach for?"_

_Aizen's mouth returned to his and their words fell away for a time. His body pressed warmly against Tetsuya's and his fingers continued to thrust in and slide out, to carefully prepare him for their joining._

_"Completion," the leader of the hollows whispered finally, "Where there is a descent, there is also an ascent. Where there is despair, there is also hope. Only in a place where hell exists, do we find a way to heaven. And something begun will always end somewhere. I mean to find that place where all things begin and end, Tetsuya."_

**xxx**

_"A…Pegasus?" he said softly, his lips lingering on the words, "You…a half-breed shinigami, hated and once enslaved by your own family, afflicted with a demon attached to his soul, and my accidental captive…are master of a Pegasus?"_

_Tetsuya stood silently, protected by Arashi's curled wing, and feeling the danger of the moment as Aizen's fingertips stroked Kyouka Suigetsu and his brown eyes darkened with intense thought._

_"I should tell you," said Aizen, "that the studies I undertook as I developed my plans, extended into the realm of transcendent beings. And this creature was mentioned as being included among them. Pegasus have appeared only a few times throughout recorded history…always in times of great danger…times that threatened the very existence of the three worlds…times when the forces of creation and destruction collided to alter the very fabric of existence."_

_He took a quiet breath and curled his hand around the hilt of his zanpakutou._

_"Tell me who you are Kuchiki Tetsuya. Who are you, that you appear amongst the castoffs of the greatest of the noble clans and conceal yourself and this transcendent being in such a way? Who else knows of the existence of this creature? What is your reason for appearing here? Now?"_

**xxx**

_I sought to understand you…_

_And only lost my understanding of myself._

_"Kuchiki Tetsuya…"_

_He kept his eyes closed and his face buried in Aizen's shoulder._

_"Who are you really?"_

_Who am I?_

_Kami, what am I doing here?_

_And why am I holding on to him so desperately?_

_Am I here to stop him?_

_Or could I be here to protect him…?_

**xxx**

Tetsuya blinked, coming back to himself and realizing that he had forgotten to breathe. He drew a shaky breath and locked his eyes on Aizen's.

"I love you too, Aizen Sousuke," he said, a strange sense of deep calm taking over his body, "I love you…and yes, I will marry you."


	14. Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 14: Dreams and Nightmares**

Tetsuya stood quietly, looking into a full-length mirror as Aizen Sousuke released the tie at the noble's waist and let his yukata slide to the floor at his feet. A smile came to his lips as the other man's arms wrapped around him, carefully setting in place the formal kimono he was to wear for their wedding. His wide blue eyes admired the gently mingled touches of complimentary blue in the fabric.

"This is beautiful, Sousuke," he commented, enchanted by the way it captured and brought out his unique shadings, "Where did it come from?"

Aizen smiled.

"I think I had my staff working on it from the moment you agreed to marry me. Truly, I thought you might quickly realize what you were doing and change your mind."

Tetsuya laughed softly and turned his head to kiss him over a slender shoulder, then looked back into the mirror, studying their faces as Aizen rested his head on the noble's shoulder and let their faces brush against each other.

"No, Sousuke," Tetsuya said softly, "There is no going back now. We are locked into this fate we have chosen and we will see it through together. I want what you want…what you and I have always been denied. I want a normal, happy life, filled with love, family, and children. I want to lie down with you every night, and wake up next to you every morning…to have real sunshine to warm our faces…to laugh and smile until it hurts."

His mouth found Aizen's and Tetsuya closed his eyes as they shared a deep, lingering kiss.

"It is strange, isn't it?" the noble said softly, "That of all places, I should find the fulfillment of my desires here, in Hueco Mundo, a land of futility…that the one to fulfill my dreams is every shinigami's nightmare, and that the hand of my captor is the one that freed me. Nothing is as I thought it would ever be, Sousuke. And even if we only have moments left to surround ourselves in it. I will take that moment of joy and passion, of life and love. It is more than worth every hurt I ever suffered and every tear my eyes have shed."

He turned into Aizen's warm embrace and the two surrendered to a soft storm of hungry kisses. Aizen's hands cupped his face and the brown eyes sought his. And where he had before seen mistrust and suspicion, Tetsuya found only desire and honest affection.

"Nothing is as I thought it would be either," Aizen said softly into his ear, "Tetsuya, the powers I was given, at first meant nothing to me because I was content to live a normal life with my family. But those powers were what attracted the attention of Central 46 and ended up destroying the life I had. I thought then that the only way to recover my life was to then use my powers to overcome those around me. But for every one enemy I defeated, another rose up. And I had to fight for every moment of peace. I lost my faith in the king because if I couldn't effect peace in my life…and he had less power than I did…how could the king really control anything? My powers were stronger, therefore I thought the only thing to do then was to overcome the king myself and take control. But you have shown me that power isn't the only way to effect change. Even without your powers, you overcame me. And as powerful as the hougyoku is, it does not have power over you. I have to conclude that the king's true ability does not lie in the power he wields, but in holding the three worlds in a delicate balance. And it isn't power that creates change, it is need. When things become unbalanced, the king uses his creative powers to effect balance…as you are the balance of me."

Tetsuya smiled.

"So…you are saying that I was created to bring you back into balance?"

"To restore what I lost when the shinigamis interfered with my life all of those years ago. Neither you nor I had balance and normality before, but we hold each other in balance now. We only need find our way through this, and we will find the happiness we seek."

"But we must first deal with the threat of the hougyoku. I know you said that you cannot tell me how you will do this, but Sousuke, I wonder if we are meant to overcome it together."

Aizen sighed and placed a warm hand on the noble's abdomen.

"Tetsuya, you are with child," he said solemnly, "And we cannot put our child at risk. I know you are a tenacious man, but you are also quite sensible. You must see the truth in what I say."

"I do," Tetsuya said, lowering his eyes, "But I fear losing you, Sousuke."

Aizen smiled and slipped his fingers under the noble's fine chin, raising his eyes.

"You fear losing the monster an entire nation of shinigamis fears, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya shook his head firmly.

"Nature did not make you a monster, Aizen Sousuke. Those ones who fear you the most, did…the ones who saw you as a threat and ruined your life, were the ones who charted the path that led you here. Had they let you be, you would not have turned on them."

Aizen's eyes softened and became tranquil.

"You are the first person to come to an understanding of that, Tetsuya. And being understood that way tames the monster in me. You bring peace back into my heart. But the hougyoku threatens that peace. I created it. I must defeat it."

He kissed the noble's frowning lips until they smiled again.

"The love that has grown between us is a promise," he whispered in Tetsuya's ear, "We will come through this."

He slipped a hand into Tetsuya's.

"Come now, let us take the first step into our chosen fate."

Tetsuya nodded and accepted his proffered hand, then followed him to the garden chamber, where an official looking man waited to marry them. They stood beneath a sakura tree beside the waterfall, holding hands and smiling into each other's contented faces as the blessings were read. Their lips moved, forming the traditional words of bonding, and then the official paused, allowing each to make his promises.

"Kuchiki Tetsuya," Aizen said, affectionately, "One would think it was unlikely that we would ever meet, let alone reach out to and love each other. Our worlds were vastly different…our paths divergent. But mishaps and mistakes brought you to me. And I was forced to see how when our lives fall out of balance, nature drives us to find it again. I have found that balance with you, and that is no accident, but only blessed fate. It is a fate I will embrace from this day forward…one about which I will have no regrets."

He squeezed Tetsuya's hands gently and the noble's smile widened.

"I was born a prisoner," Tetsuya said softly, "And even once my body was freed of it, I remained a prisoner of my family's intolerance. To keep moving forward, I surrendered my hopes and dreams, and only fought on instinct to protect what was meaningful to me. But you made the walls around my heart disappear. You overcame their hatred and returned what they had stolen from me. And now, I am free to choose the hopes and dreams to follow. I want to share those things with you, because without you, I would not have them. Without you, I would still be a prisoner."

Tetsuya only half listened as the official concluded the service, his eyes locked on Aizen's and his mind gently spinning.

_How did this happen?_

_How can this really be happening?_

_I was never to be allowed to fall in love, to marry or to have children. But suddenly, those securely locked doors have been demolished. This man has broken through everything and given me what I never dared to dream of._

_Sousuke…_

Aizen's arms wrapped around him, and his warm mouth found Tetsuya's in the first expression of their new commitment. He accepted and returned the kiss in a daze, only breaking free of it as Aizen's voice whispered into his ear. He shivered at the words.

"Aizen Tetsuya, you are a captive no longer. You belong to me rightfully now."

Before he could respond, he was swept off his feet and carried out of the garden chamber, back through the corridors and into Aizen Sousuke's bedroom. Aizen laid him down on the bed, then took his zanpakutou in hand and drew it.

"What are you doing?" asked the noble, wide-eyed.

"I am making you a promise," answered Aizen, whispering the words to release his weapon's power.

Tetsuya caught his breath softly as the room they were in shimmered and slowly disappeared. He found himself lying in long grass, under a bright blue sky, with large, puffy white clouds crawling along above him. Sakura petals floated down from the nearby trees, landing in their hair and on their clothes and skin.

"Someday," Aizen said, his hands working slowly to remove the noble's clothing, and then his own, as he spoke, "We are going to live in a place like this…a place where the sun shines, and there are wide open spaces, where flowers and sakura grow…where we will be free to live life on our own terms. I will fulfill hopes and desires you dared not have…and we will know peace and contentment, Aizen Tetsuya."

Tetsuya smiled, his heart melting under the slow barrage of touches and kisses the other man offered. His fingers sank into the silken brown hair, his eyes riveted on the peaceful expression on Aizen's face as he meandered down the length of Tetsuya's slender body, kissing and tasting, touching and bringing him to life, making him feel the truth in the other man's promise.

Yes, someday, after our battles have been fought, we will lie down together in a place like this, and just appreciate the sweetness of our love.

His lips parted in soft moans of arousal, and his hips rose, seeking friction against the other man's body. His erect member ached and leaked furiously as Aizen moved downward, caressing and pleasuring him to the point of near senselessness. He parted his thighs, seeking to wrap them around his lover's body, but found his breath taken away as Aizen shifted and straddled his body, falling onto his mouth with a flurry of kisses.

He said nothing, but his hazed brown eyes spoke volumes as he took hold of Tetsuya's inflamed arousal and brought it to his entrance. The noble held his breath, staring into Aizen's tranquil expression as the brown-eyed shinigami lowered himself inch by wonderful inch onto Tetsuya's hardened member.

He found himself completely breathless, wrapped in his lover's seething heat and tightness, and wondering if he would ever again feel emotion so deep and enthralling. His body quivered and he moaned helplessly as the man on top of him smiled down at his flushed face and began to move his hips in a steady, rhythmic cadence. Tetsuya's hands slid down Aizen's back, settling on his thrusting hips and encouraging them as they rose and fell. His own hips pushed upward, deepening the penetration and making Aizen's blazing brown eyes glaze over and nearly close. He lowered his head, panting harshly as pleasure welled up inside him and brought him slowly to the edges of bliss.

Tetsuya thrust upward hard, three times in quick succession, watching closely as pleasure overtook his lover, and hot seed pulsed out of him and onto Tetsuya's bared skin. And the sight of Aizen Sousuke surrendering to such intense pleasure, coupled with the heat and delicious friction around his still thrusting member, sent him tumbling head over heels into star-studded oblivion. His mouth opened into a hard cry of completion and pleasure erupted across Aizen's face all over again as Tetsuya's hot release filled him. They fell together into a flurry of softer, slower kisses and drifted on the edges of sleep for a time.

Aizen Sousuke dared not fully enter sleep. He could feel already, the burning of the hougyoku's fury against his mind, and so he kept himself awake and carefully shielded his sleeping lover from the stone's anger. He had known before taking this step with the young noble, that their wedding would mark the last time they were together before the Winter War's end.

Then it is a matter of whose will is stronger…

He felt the hard ache of his own passions, his desire for the future that a life with Tetsuya and their child promised. The strength of that desire was far stronger than his desire for power had been. Power, he realized, had only been the manifestation of a way to seek completion. A life with Tetsuya was completion _realized_. And it was worth relinquishing power to see that ambition fulfilled.

But he was certain that the hougyoku felt the shifting of his desires, and would answer his change of heart with a devastating move of some sort. And while it could not yet kill Tetsuya, because the soul bond would claim him as well, it could certainly manipulate things to make the noble even more miserable than it already had.

And for some reason, he could not bear the thought of hurt touching his beloved again. The tear he had captured on his fingertip had sunk beneath his own skin and made him feel Tetsuya's pain, his passions and his longings. And loving the young noble as he did, there was no course he could take, but acting to protect him from what hurts he could.

He stroked the noble's face and hair, bringing him awake again. Tetsuya's sleepy blue eyes found his and the noble's lips smiled. He brushed the fine skin with light kisses and turned so that he laid on top of the younger man. Tetsuya's slender thighs parted and the noble's legs wrapped around him as their kisses deepened and became harder and more passionate.

_This is the last time that your eyes will look into mine, filled with this affection and a desire that you bear for me alone. These kisses are the last I will press to your flushed skin, these touches the last I shall pleasure you with. Until after. And whether I am king or even if I die, I will find a way back to you. We will be together then._

He entered Tetsuya slowly, his mind taking in and burning into his memory the way the light fell on that lovely pale skin, the softness at the surface that concealed the unexpected strength and precocious will beneath…his light, breathy moans and the way his hands held on so tightly. He sank deeply into each kiss as their bodies moved together, both aching for and dreading the reaching of that pinnacle of pleasure. He smiled at the beauty of his lover as Tetsuya climaxed, passion sweeping across his beautifully lit face and his body surrendering, shaking all over and writhing beneath him. He buried himself in that beauty, holding himself entrenched in it for several long, lovely moments, then with a sigh, letting go.

He knew he should act quickly and unexpectedly. He should induce unconsciousness before Tetsuya could realize what he was about to do. But something inside him stopped him…a pair of wide sapphire blue eyes that betrayed a deeper comprehension of the situation. And to his surprise, the noble's dark eyes were fearless and calm, wholly without tears.

"It's going to be all right," Tetsuya said quietly, "One way or another, we will get through this."

He didn't know why, but Tetsuya's sweet voice and calm words struck him with greater force than they ever had. And for some reason, it triggered a memory…the opening of a book within the hollow archive, and the answer written in a fine hand onto the white paper…the answer to who Tetsuya was, who _he_ was, who the hougyoku was…who they all were and how they fit together. He knew better than to say it out loud, but the truth rang through his mind, and he found himself agreeing with Tetsuya that everything was going to be all right.

_I understand now…_

_He is a light being, sent by the spirit king to restore what had fallen out of balance…and he doesn't yet know it. It is as I told him. The very knowledge of who and what he is? It is something that he will discover by taking the steps that lead him toward his fate. And I see what I did not before…that his mission is not to stop or destroy us, but to bring us back into balance. It doesn't matter how the war ends anymore, because that's not the battle that matters. The true battle will be the setting of this man's heart against the vagaries of fate that the lost souls within the hougyoku and my own soul suffered. Somehow, he will end this. And somehow, I want to let it be ended. But the hougyoku will not understand this. If Tetsuya remains here, it will find a way to corrupt and destroy him. The only way to stop it is to free Tetsuya…free him and contain the corruption within myself. I have to do the one thing that is most difficult._

_I have to completely trust this man…_

"Are you all right?" Tetsuya asked quietly.

"Yes," he said calmly, "But time is short, Tetsuya. Come with me."

"Now?" the noble asked softly, uncertainty rising in his eyes.

"Yes, now."

He let the illusion fall away, and they rose and set their clothing back in place. He led Tetsuya through the hallways of Las Noches swiftly, feeling the hotter burn of the hougyoku as it tore at his mind.

_While I still have the ability to do so…_

They reached the servants' lodgings and were met by a sleepy-eyed Mai, who led them to Naoki. Aizen lifted the boy into his arms and then led Tetsuya back to his room, where he instructed the noble to dress in the clothes he had been wearing upon his arrival in Las Noches. He handed Tetsuya his long withheld zanpakutou and released the seal on his powers.

"I am going to have to adjust your memories…"

"No, Sousuke," the noble objected, "I want to remember!"

"You will," Aizen promised, "It is only a temporary block, so that you do not give yourself away. I have removed all traces of my reiatsu from your body and belongings and I will adjust Naoki's memories as well so that he will not expose you. Trust me, Tetsuya, this is for the best."

Tetsuya's eyes darkened with emotion, but his lips tightened, and he nodded briefly.

"Call Arashi to you."

He opened the large bay window and they stepped out onto the roof, waiting as the Pegasus swept down and landed next to them. Tetsuya climbed onto Arashi's back and Aizen lifted Naoki into his arms. The noble laid down along the stallion's back, holding Naoki against him as Aizen wound kido ropes around them.

A pale hand touched Aizen's face as the last of the kido ropes fell into place, and he leaned forward to offer his new spouse a long kiss of parting. Tetsuya accepted both his kiss and the soft shock of kido that followed. Aizen smiled and watched the noble's wide, blue eyes close, then looked into the stallion's wise eyes and nodded briefly.

"Take them home, Arashi," he said quietly.

The blue eyes that were so much like Tetsuya's blinked slowly and the Pegasus bowed his head.

_Aizen Sousuke,_ the steed's soft, wispy voice said in his mind, _Do not think that he has left you. The truth is…we are all connected, no matter where we are. Embrace that connection and all will be well._

Aizen nodded and let his hand slide down the stallion's neck, then touched Tetsuya's limp fingertips and stepped back. He opened a garganta, watching in silence as the Pegasus gathered himself, then charged forward into the opening. He waited until they disappeared completely before releasing a soft sigh and closing the doorway.

He held the memory of his wedding to Tetsuya, and of their last joining in his thoughts for several last minutes, then forced his mind back into the present and turned to go and face the hougyoku.

_Aizen Sousuke… You arrogant fool!_

_What have you done?_


	15. The Setting of Our Souls

**Chapter 15: The Setting of Our Souls**

_Aizen Sousuke…_

_You arrogant fool!_

_What have you done?_

He turned away from the window and returned to the bed for a moment, letting the lingering traces of their scents touch him, then reaching down to brush his fingers against the still warm kimono that Tetsuya had worn for their wedding. His mind returned to the beginning of their association and he let the warmth of it wrap around him.

_"Tell me that you are someone relatively important, so I'll know that all of my planning hasn't gone to waste. Are you one of the elders then?"_

_"No such luck, I'm afraid," the noble said with unusual poise for one just realizing he'd been abducted by the devil, himself, "I am no one…a half-breed. I am worthless to you…even as a hostage. You may as well kill me."_

**xxx**

_"Kuchiki Tetsuya," Aizen said quietly, "You are quite a tenacious fighter. I would say that you are nearly as powerful as Byakuya himself. Tell me, how is it that a half-breed came to be so powerful? And who are you exactly? How do you fit into the Kuchiki family?"_

_"I don't," Tetsuya replied, lowering his head, and trying to catch his breath, "I told you. I am no one. If you told them you would kill me if they didn't do your bidding, they would offer to help. My family despises me."_

**xxx**

_"I am still determining how you might be useful. You might benefit from cooperating."_

_"I am not interested in what you decide to do with me," Tetsuya countered, keeping his eyes focused out the window._

_Aizen reached over and captured him by the chin._

_"Even so," he said warningly, "You are my prisoner and you will obey me or you will be punished for your intractability."_

_"Do you think I care if you hurt me?" Tetsuya asked, "I have years of experience living with pain that would shatter most beings. I am not afraid of pain, Aizen Sousuke. Go ahead and order that I be tortured and I will show you a body that can take the worst your pet snake Gin can hand out."_

_"You would destroy yourself just entering his laboratory again," commented Aizen, "Do you really want so badly to die Kuchiki Tetsuya?"_

**xxx**

_"Are you frozen with hopelessness, Tetsuya? Do you have no will to fight?"_

_"I fight with every ounce of power in me, Aizen Sousuke. You know that."_

_"Why? If you have no hope of succeeding?"_

_"I fight…because my heart tells me to," Tetsuya answered, lowering his eyes, "Do you understand me now, Aizen Sousuke?"_

_"Not at all," admitted the leader of the hollows, "but I…"_

_He slipped a hand beneath his captive's chin, again making their eyes meet. Tetsuya stared back at him, silently._

_Aizen Sousuke had no cognizance of the distance between them closing, only of the moment when their lips met for a shockingly beautiful kiss._

**_xxx_**

"I understand you now, Tetsuya," he whispered, "And I think I understand the hougyoku much better, thanks to you. At first, I thought that stopping the hougyoku meant using power to overcome it, but you…watashi no koi, you gave me a better answer. And where before I would have said that I would entrust my fate to no other man, I will entrust my fate to you. And whatever happens now, I feel you with me. Whatever happens now, your love still reaches me."

His fingers touched Tetsuya's kimono one last time, then he moved carefully around the room, removing all traces of the noble's presence. He left the bedroom and walked down to the cellblock, where he left traces of Tetsuya's reiatsu and a simple, white yukata he had worn.

"Yes, let them think that you were just a prisoner here."

He used an illusion to make signs of a struggle and to shatter the lock on the cell. When he was finished, he looked around and nodded affirmatively. Anyone coming into the fortress looking for the noble would now assume that Tetsuya had been treated as a prisoner for a time, then had escaped.

"It is better…safer for you, this way," he said quietly.

He left the cellblock and stood in the hallway for a moment, a soft shiver going through him as he felt the eerie calm that had descended on the hougyoku.

_It knows I am coming now._

_It waits quietly for the beginning of the end._

He made his feet move, letting his thoughts fall away as his mind focused on the swell of power the hougyoku emitted. It was no longer angry, but he felt the extreme danger of approaching it now.

_But the time has come for this. I see now that I needed Tetsuya to learn to understand and to overcome the hougyoku's power. It will take more than just me. It will take all three of us to end this…_

He paused at the door, feeling the flood of impatience and anticipation in the sentient stone that waited inside. Slowly, he stepped inside and knelt in front of the low stand. The stone went quiet for a moment, then flared softly.

_Aizen Sousuke, you remember who I am, ne?_

"I remember."

_He left the Seireitei and walked into the precipice world, his senses extended and reading the area around him. The tunnels of that dark, lonely place were eerily silent, except for the distant sounds of the cleaner. Yet, as he moved forward, another sound reached his ears._

_Heartbroken sobs…_

_Pealing wails_

_Unrelenting cries of unfilled need._

_He moved in the direction of those sounds, feeling a twinge inside as he remembered when his own soul had cried out in just that way. The difference was that he was still alive and had the power to change his fate. But to change his fate would require more than the power of one man's desires. And as he moved forward, he found himself amidst a sea of others who, like him, had encountered unfairness…injustice…great loss. Their souls flocked around him, drawn to his bright reiatsu, their wounded voices assailing him._

_He reached into his shihakushou and removed the translucent crystal, holding it up for them to see._

_"I have heard your cries of pain," he told them, "I understand. And if you will follow me, I will give you what you cry for…another chance…justice…peace…the fulfillment of your desires. All I ask in return is that you use the power I will give you to grant me my desires as well._

_He held the crystal out, waiting and watching silently as the desperate souls moved towards it, studied it for a time, then slowly slipped into its glittering facets. The lost souls clung to each other, turning and spinning, blending together, and binding themselves, then, into a single sentient conscience. Smiling, he brought the hougyoku close to him and pressed it to his heart._

"I remember very well," Aizen went on, "I promised you that if you followed me and granted me my desires, I would see that yours were granted as well."

_But you have corrupted and weakened yourself! Pining away over that puny, insignificant shinigami._

"That shinigami is my spouse and soul bonded. And I shall consider any action against Tetsuya, an action against me."

_But what would you have me do? You made your offer to me when you were strong, and your desire to overthrow the king made me hopeful. How can we hope to overcome the king like this?_

"I do not care anymore about overthrowing the king. That is not my desire."

_And what is?_

"I want a peaceful normal life with my soul bonded and our child. I will cooperate with you, as long as you promise that when we become king, you will make a normal shinigami body for me, and allow me to be separated from you to be with Tetsuya and out baby."

_You would allow me to rule the three worlds…_

"In exchange for a normal life," Aizen finished.

There was a long silence between them as the hougyoku considered. Then, he felt an affirmative flare.

_I will agree to this._

He was surprised in that it seemed 'too easy.' He knew to expect that, at some point the hougyoku would try to break their agreement, but he reasoned that if it did so, he would still be powerful enough until he took normal shinigami form that he could fight back.

"Very well," he said quietly, "Continue."

_Take me in your hands, Aizen Sousuke. Hold me as you did before._

He lifted the stone from the small stand and slowly brought it to his breast, shivering as the cold glass touched his naked skin.

_Now…take me…into your heart._

He stared down into the crystal's deep facets, his mind whirling.

_There is no choice now. We have come too far and the hougyoku is too strong. My only course is to give it the power to achieve its desires. Only then will it release me…and only then will I be free to be with Tetsuya and our child…_

He stood at the point of no return, balanced on the precipice and looking over.

_Open your heart…_

He took a steadying breath and closed his eyes. The hougyoku erupted into a sea of blinding light and began to enter his body. Reiatsu burned like fire all through him, and he broke out into a sweat, straining to maintain control, to keep himself silent. He felt the weight of a million hopeless souls fall over him and slowly seep into his body and mind.

_I will need complete control to begin your evolution._

Everything inside him screamed at him not to relinquish control…to refuse the harsh invasion of those other souls and to force them out. He struggled against a maelstrom of emotions, shattering cries for him to move forward and the cries of his own breached heart to regain control. Amidst it all, Tetsuya's voice reached him, sounding calm and clear.

_"So…you really believe…?"_

_"I think your purpose here has never been so simple as just searching for a way to stop me. And you have already done more than that. Tetsuya, my life became empty when I lost my parents, and although Kyouka Suigetsu was able to offer me some comfort, my heart has never known love…until now. I wondered all of this time who might have sent you…and now I think I know. It is time for you to move towards discovering that…and your true purpose."_

_Tetsuya's lips curved upward and his fingers traced Aizen's lips lightly._

_"I already know one part of it," he whispered, "I will protect our love and our family with all of my strength, and somehow…I will free you. I will find a way."_

"So there is that…" he whispered to himself.

He took another shuddering breath and opened himself completely. He wanted to scream as the hougyoku sank onto every corner of him and wrested control away from him. And suddenly, he knew how Tetsuya had felt, what he had been forced to endure, having his powers taken from him. He might have shed a tear of frustration, but had no control of any kind anymore.

_You are wise to have done as you promised, _said the hougyoku,_ If you had not, then I would have had to use force and might have damaged you. But now that we are fused together and control has been given to me, we can begin your evolution. There is just one thing left to do before that…_

"What do you mean?" asked Aizen, opening his eyes and staring down at the crystal that had embedded itself in his chest.

_I must remind you of the consequences of thinking that you could overcome me._

"What?"

"Let me begin by telling you something that I sensed about Kuchiki Tetsuya…about the child he carries.

"What about our child? What is wrong?" he asked quickly, "I scanned Tetsuya's body several times. He and the baby were in perfect health! If you have done something to either one of them…!"

_What? What will you do? What can you do, Aizen Sousuke? I am in control of your body and your powers. You can do nothing! But in any case, I did nothing to Tetsuya or the child. I only noticed what you did not, because you focused your scans on the shinigami and child's bodies and spirit centers._

"Then what…?"

_Tetsuya's child has a perfectly healthy body and centers for respectable power…but…the child has no soul!_

Aizen froze.

"N-no…soul?" he repeated softly, "You are lying. You are trying to torment me. I understand you are angry at me for marrying him, but…"

_It is true, Aizen Sousuke. Tetsuya's child has no shinigami soul. And if he bears this child with no soul, it will die…and Tetsuya's heart will shatter. They will become hollows. You can prevent this._

"How?" Aizen asked warily.

_Do not resist in any way as you are evolved. Give me all of yourself and when we become king, we can craft a soul for your child. Your soul bonded and your child will live, and you will be able to join them when I give you your normal shinigami body. But let me warn you…if you do anything to resist, I will make sure you watch them as they are destroyed. Do you understand?_

"I understand all too well," Aizen whispered, "and I have no intention of resisting, in any case. You did not have to torment me like this."

_I needed to motivate you to cooperate fully. This is a dangerous moment. But now, I sense that you understand. And in a moment, I will help you to get back in touch with your true desires, Aizen Sousuke._

"What do you mean?" Aizen asked, frowning.

_You gave me control over your powers, and when you did, you yielded control over Kyoka Suigetsu. You know what that means…_

He barely had time for a short inhale before the soft command sounded.

_Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu…_

"No!"

_Your body and powers are already mine, but…your heart belongs to your soul bonded and his child._

"Stop!"

_That will end now. From this moment on, the only other soul who will exist for you is me…and the only goal you will have is to become king. This is the only way to ensure that you will use all of your strength to win. When we have taken the crown, I will keep my promises to you. I will save your child and lover and I will give you a normal shinigami body and allow you to join them._

Aizen Sousuke dropped to his knees, body and mind socked into near senselessness as Kuchiki Tetsuya disappeared from his mind.

_That is much better._

_Now…your evolution…_

XXXXXXXXXX

The night guard at Kuchiki Manor raised his head at the sound of hoofbeats as Arashi cantered into the courtyard.

"What are you doing about so late?" he asked, recognizing Kuchiki Tetsuya's stallion.

He broke off as he spotted the two unconscious forms on the stallion's back. Arashi gave a pealing whinny and stamped his foot impatiently, then stood, catching his breath as the guard called for a clan healer and flash stepped forward, accompanied by more guards who appeared as the house alarms sounded.

"What is it? What's happening?" a second guard said, appearing at his side.

"It's Tetsuya-san," the first guard said, "and his Naoki."

He moved closer, glancing at Arashi, then reaching out and laying his hands, first on the boy, then on Tetsuya.

"They don't appear to be badly hurt. They seem fine, except for being unconscious," he said, thinking quickly, "Take them to Tetsuya-san's quarters. Lay the boy in the attendant's recess. Let the healers have a look at them. And send a hell butterfly to Kuchiki-sama. He will want to know that his cousin has been found."

"I am sorry, sir," said the second guard, "but Kuchiki-sama was locked into Hueco Mundo and communications are down. We would send a messenger to Karakura Town, but it has been locked down as well, and is off limits."

"Well then," the first guard concluded, "We will send word as soon as it becomes possible."

The second guard gave him a shadowed look.

"I heard that _he_ is headed for Karakura Town," he said softly.

The first guard swallowed hard and nodded.

"I imagine then that it means we must all wait to see what happens…"

He let out a quivering sigh and looked back at the collapsed forms on Arashi's back.

"I almost wish I was unconscious," he muttered, "This is nearly unbearable."

He turned to the other guards who had gathered around him.

"Go on," he ordered them, "Take them inside."


	16. Hollow

**Chapter 16: Hollow**

Byakuya knelt near the smoking wreckage that had been Riyalgo Yammy and allowed Yamada Hanatarou to heal him just enough to get him back on his feet. The fourth division, seventh seat stared up at him in amazement as Byakuya placed a hand over his, stopping his healing, and nodded in Zaraki Kenpachi's direction.

"That will be sufficient," he said quietly, "Go now and heal the eleventh division taichou."

"B-but, Kuchiki taichou," the healer objected, "I haven't healed you nearly enough! You must allow me to…"

"You heard me," Byakuya said calmly, standing and moving away from the stunned youth, "Go, Yamada Hanatarou."

"Taichou," said Renji, brushing several errant strands away from his face, "What is it? Why did you stop him from healing you?"

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"There is someone I have to find."

He looked up again and met Renji's eyes questioningly.

"Are you recovered enough to assist me in searching?"

Renji glanced down at his battered body, then grinned at his taichou.

"Of course I am, Taichou. But who are we looking for?"

"We are looking for my cousin," explained the noble, leading Renji away from the others, "My cousin, Tetsuya, was abducted from the Seireitei, just before Soutaichou sent us four taichous to Hueco Mundo. His younger brother sensed that Tetsuya had been taken to Hueco Mundo, so there is reason to believe that he may be a prisoner. He may or may not still be alive, but while we wait for the garganta to reopen to permit us to leave, I wish to search the fortress for him."

"Sure thing, Taichou," Renji said, falling in beside Byakuya as the noble led the way into the main building in Las Noches.

He had initially wondered how much the remaining Arrancars would resist, but having sensed the fall of Riyalgo Yammy, the hollows they saw were wary and disappeared quickly, rather than challenging them. They entered the unguarded throne room and searched for several minutes, before resorting to intimidating a lower level Arrancar into revealing the way to the fortress prison.

Byakuya covered the distance in quick, agitated steps, with Renji following close behind. They flash stepped to the back of the tower and made their way down a long, winding staircase, then found themselves in the fortress prison.

The guardroom stood abandoned, and a deadly silence filled the air around them. The two shinigamis exchanged glances and Byakuya quickly located the prison logbook. He scanned the names swiftly, sickness rising up inside as his eye passed over and took in small details in the meticulous notes…when captured, name, rank, an assessment of power and possible usefulness, cell placement, instructions for care, schedules of punishments and termination dates. He forced himself to keep moving down the list, to seek out the name he both hoped and feared would be there. His breath caught as he found it. And without daring to look at the rest of what was written, Byakuya found what he needed, a cell number. His heart in his throat, he dropped the logbook and ran into the cellblock, trying not to notice that all of the cells stood open, the bodies of their former inhabitants neatly and humanely executed in their cots.

"Tetsuya…" he breathed, white-faced.

He sensed a touch of his cousin's familiar reiatsu and ran forward, sliding to a stop and noticing immediately that something was different about Tetsuya's cell. Several things, in fact, were different.

"Taichou…!" Renji whispered from the doorway.

Byakuya walked to the empty cot and picked up the simple white yukata that lay on the end.

"I don't understand," said Renji, frowning, "The rest were…"

"He escaped," Byakuya said, a soft smile touching his lips.

"How do you know?"

"If you look closely, you will see that the cell door was slightly askew. It was damaged by someone or something powerful."

"Tetsuya?"

"No. But it could have been his stallion, Arashi."

"A horse broke into Las Noches?"

"Tetsuya would have been without his powers, but there is an internal connection between the stallion and him that would not have been affected. Arashi has some…unique attributes. It seems that he used them to free my cousin."

"But how would they get out of Hueco Mundo without a garganta?" Renji asked, "I mean, that's why we're trapped here. So how could he…?"

"I don't know," said the noble, "but just as I sensed that you were alive while I was still in the Seireitei, I feel his life force…and it reaches out to me now from home. Somehow, Tetsuya has made his way home. For a time, something interfered with my ability to sense him, but now…"

"Whoa, wait! How do you know that? Is it some special power you have? Taichou?"

"Renji…even when we are separated…worlds apart, hearts that love each other can reach across those distances. I love my cousin, and I feel his presence always."

Renji smiled at the thought.

"That's…really beautiful, Taichou," he said, watching as Byakuya set the white yukata down and turned towards the doorway.

Byakuya had already disappeared down the hallway when a thought struck Renji. He froze in his tracks, staring ahead of him at the place Byakuya had been a moment before.

"Taichou…you…you said 'hearts that love each other can reach across distances.' And you said you sensed me too. Taichou, does that mean that…? Were you saying that you…?" the redhead stammered, "Taichou? _TAICHOU_!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tetsuya-san? Tetsuya-san, wake up!"

Tetsuya stirred at the familiar sound of Naoki's voice.

"Tetsuya-san? Brother?"

"Oh…" he groaned, "Wh-what is it, Naoki-kun?"

He heard the boy's breath catch and opened his eyes. He blinked several times and slowly his blurry vision cleared. He found himself lying in his bed, looking up at the worried faces of Naoki, a clan healer and…

"Byakuya-sama?" he said softly, "You have returned? Then…the war is…over?"

He started to sit up, but his head went into an odd spin and he fell back.

"What happened? Was I…ill?" he asked, frowning in confusion.

"You do not remember anything?" Byakuya asked, "About being abducted? Being a prisoner in the cellblock in Las Noches? Escaping with Arashi and Naoki? Nothing?"

Tetsuya shook his head, then winced and put a hand to his forehead.

"Rest easy, Tetsuya-san," advised the clan healer, "Your reiatsu is still low. You will recover from whatever depleted it, but you must rest."

"You say that I was taken and imprisoned in Las Noches?" Tetsuya asked Byakuya, "How do you know this?"

"It was Arashi and Naoki who sensed first, where you had been taken. And while I was on my way to the battlefront in Las Noches, it appears that those two found some way into Hueco Mundo and went after you." the clan leader explained.

"You and Arashi did what?" Tetsuya said, his face paling as he stared at Naoki, "Naoki-kun, that was incredibly reckless! You could have been killed! What were you and Arashi thinking?"

"Well," the boy said hesitantly, "I…I don't actually know what I was thinking, Tetsuya-san."

"What?"

"I remember going with Arashi to where he sensed you had been grabbed, and I remember that we found…_something_. But then, the next thing I remember is waking up here at home in your room!"

"That's so odd…" mused Tetsuya, straining his mind to recover anything, "The last thing I remember is that I was outside the first division headquarters, and I was looking up at the moon. I don't remember anything else but waking up here."

He flinched as a deep affectionate voice sounded in the back of his mind.

_"I am going to have to adjust your memories…"_

_"It is only a temporary block, so that you do not give yourself away."_

"_Trust me, Tetsuya, this is for the best."_

"Tetsuya?" Byakuya's voice said softly, invading the younger man's thoughts and bringing him back to the present, "Are you all right? You looked…troubled."

"Well," Tetsuya answered, "I am very confused, but I am all right. Naoki and I seem to have escaped whatever mischief we got into. So I think we will count ourselves fortunate and just get on with things."

"After your reiatsu is fully restored," Byakuya said firmly, "I think you were placed under a heavy seal for a time, and that may be why it is taking so long to restore you."

"Ah, I see. You seem to know more about what happened to me than I do, I think, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, relaxing against the pillows.

"I was able to locate the cell you occupied," Byakuya explained.

He paused and turned to Naoki.

"Naoki-kun, you should allow Michio to take you to the kitchen to have something to eat. Your reiatsu feels a bit off as well."

"He is right, Naoki-kun," Tetsuya said, nodding.

"But…?" the boy began, then he stopped, seeing the stern look Tetsuya gave him.

"Go," Tetsuya repeated, "I don't want to have to worry about you while I am trying to get better, myself."

Naoki smiled and nodded, brushing away a clump of brown hair that fell down into his eyes.

"Okay, Brother," he said, taking the healer's offered hand and heading towards the door, "I will bring some food for you when we are done."

Tetsuya smiled in gratitude.

"Arigato, Naoki-kun."

He waited until the healer and the boy were out of hearing, then looked up at Byakuya questioningly.

"What is it?" asked the clan leader.

"You know quite a lot, it seems, about what happened to me. How?" Tetsuya asked.

"At some point, I was able to sense your presence. And as soon as the fighting had ended, Renji and I entered the fortress and found the cell you had been kept in."

"I see," said Tetsuya, "I have no memory of a cell…only a voice. And it didn't seem an angry or cruel one. It seemed to be a kind voice…someone who cared. I don't know. Perhaps I was dreaming."

"Perhaps," Byakuya agreed.

Tetsuya looked out the garden doors, taking in the light scent of flowers and sakura, and the brightness of the colors.

"So…" he said quietly, "I seem to have slept through the worst of the Winter War. I hope that, since you are here, and alive and well, that it means that Aizen Sousuke was stopped. What happened? Was he killed?"

He wasn't sure why the words felt painful.

Byakuya shook his head briefly.

"Aizen did reach Karakura Town…"

Tetsuya caught his breath sharply.

"But…Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke worked together to place him and the hougyoku under a heavy seal. He cannot be killed because he has become fused with the hougyoku, and we do not know the way to destroy it. The king, himself, plans to come to the Seireitei to address what we might do."

"The spirit king is coming here?" Tetsuya said, wide-eyed.

"Careful plans must be made for his safety, but yes, he is coming to the Seireitei, and he will be staying at Kuchiki Manor. That is why I need you back at full strength as soon as possible. You will be attending me in all of the royal council meetings."

Tetsuya frowned.

"But Byakuya-sama," he objected, "You know that the council has long questioned my place as your bodyguard, and they will question even more strongly placing me so close to his majesty. There is not great trust shown for half breeds, and now, in light of it being barely at the end of great hostilities, you are likely going to encounter opposition."

"Then let them oppose me," Byakuya said, off-handedly, "You are the strongest among the house security forces, the most qualified…"

"…except for the problem of me being…"

"…_the most qualified_," Byakuya repeated firmly, "Whatever their feelings about you, they cannot deny that, having reached ban kai level, you are the one most qualified to attend me in his presence."

He gave Tetsuya a patient smile.

"You let me worry about the council. Rest and regain your strength. I am going to need you at my side."

Tetsuya looked into his eyes questioningly for a moment, then nodded in acquiescence.

"Very well, Cousin," he answered, smoothing the blankets with his hands.

He watched in silence as the clan leader left the room, then tried to rest quietly in bed and let his mind wander. But even as he began to doze, his sleep was troubled with nightmarish things, pain and fear, terror, feelings of helplessness, then the sensation of being touched by a sudden shaft of sunlight in all of that darkness. He woke abruptly, some time later, abandoning his bed and employing an oddly weak flash step to reach the bathroom before dropping to his knees and emptying his stomach. He dropped back against the cool bathroom wall, closing his eyes and fighting off the feeling of illness. Then, when he seemed more himself, he left the bathroom and returned to his bed, settling in just as the healer and Naoki returned.

"You look a might pale," said the healer, "Paler than is normal for our family, that is."

"I am fine," Tetsuya assured him, taking the tray of food that Naoki offered him.

He was surprised at how hungry he was, and devoured the food eagerly as Naoki chattered on about the battle with Aizen Sousuke.

"Did you know that Kurosaki Ichigo is staying here?" the boy said excitedly, "He is sleeping now, but his friends and Rukia-chan are all here too! You should come and see them when you are well enough."

"I will," Tetsuya promised, "Perhaps tomorrow. I really am feeling much better."

The healer watched and questioned Tetsuya as he ate and chatted with Naoki, then drew samples of blood and reiatsu, and left the two alone. A short time later, a matronly house servant arrived and shooed the boy off to bed, leaving Tetsuya alone, watching the sky darken and the stars come out.

_I don't understand. I've always been at peace the nighttime…but right now…right now, I feel so lonely. What is wrong with me?_

He slipped out of bed and wrapped a warm cloak around his shoulders, then walked slowly around the gardens. His path carried him close to the guestrooms, where Kurosaki Ichigo and the others were staying. He heard soft voices as he passed, and froze as something struck his ears and resonated.

"Ichigo told Urahara-san afterward," Rukia was saying to Ichigo's gathered friends, "that he connected briefly with Kyouka Suigetsu. When Ichigo fights, he senses the other person's intent and level of resolve. He told Urahara-san that all he felt when he connected with Aizen's blade…was solitude…as though he was unbearably alone, that his great powers had resulted in him feeing separated from the rest of the shinigamis. And Ichigo wondered if perhaps, in the end…he simply let go."

"But why would he do that?" asked Renji, "I heard he was ranting and going on about how he was going to kill Ichigo and become king, right up to the very end. It wasn't until his powers disappointed the hougyoku that it abandoned him and Urahara-san's spell seemed to take effect."

"I wonder," said Rukia, "if the one who faced Ichigo was really still Aizen at all. Or if, perhaps, Ichigo was right…if the hougyoku had gained too much control of him, and perhaps he saw then that it had become to corrupted…and the only way to free himself from its grasp…was to let go of his powers…to stop trying."

Tetsuya froze as the voice that had spoken in his mind rose up again.

_"Nothing is as I thought it would be either," the voice said softly into his ear, "Tetsuya, the powers I was given, at first meant nothing to me because I was content to live a normal life with my family. But those powers were what attracted the attention of Central 46 and ended up destroying the life I had. I thought then that the only way to recover my life was to then use my powers to overcome those around me. But for every one enemy I defeated, another rose up. And I had to fight for every moment of peace. I lost my faith in the king because if I couldn't effect peace in my life…and he had less power than I did…how could the king really control anything? My powers were stronger, therefore I thought the only thing to do then was to overcome the king myself and take control. But you have shown me that power isn't the only way to effect change. Even without your powers, you overcame me. And as powerful as the hougyoku is, it does not have power over you. I have to conclude that the king's true ability does not lie in the power he wields, but in holding the three worlds in a delicate balance. And it isn't power that creates change, it is need. When things become unbalanced, the king uses his creative powers to effect balance…as you are the balance of me."_

"Wh-what?" Tetsuya gasped softly, his mind spinning as he realized whose voice he was hearing.

_That voice in my mind is Aizen Sousuke's…but the way Byakuya-sama described the battle…and what Rukia-chan said! What happened to me? Just how close to Aizen Sousuke did I get?_

He walked back to his room, his mind focused deeply on Aizen's words.

_He didn't sound then, like a man about to kill a million souls and to attack the king. He sounded like he wanted to stop it…_

_And what he said…about learning from me? It doesn't sound like I spent my time in Las Noches in a prison cell. But…if that's not what happened, then what did? What happened to me in Hueco Mundo?_

He looked around the grounds and gave a low whistle, but even though he tried several times, he couldn't summon Arashi. He even walked out to the barn, but found the stallion's stall empty.

"Where are you?" he whispered, "I need to know what you know."

He reached out with his senses and felt the calm touch of the stallion's mind on his.

_Rest, _whispered the soft, equine voice in his mind, _I will return to you soon._

"But…"

_You must trust me. Rest and get well._

It was the most that the stallion had ever said in words at one time. But it only frustrated Tetsuya all the more. Still, he returned to his bed and did try to sleep, but only tossed and turned as Aizen's voice returned to him throughout the night. It was nearly dawn, when something seemed to break inside him, and realization flooded him, leaving him weak and shaking.

_"Aizen Tetsuya, you are a captive no longer. You belong to me rightfully now."_

He sat up in bed, clenching the covers, his eyes going wide with distress.

_Oh…oh shades! I could barely be considered a prisoner! I agreed to be his lover. I became his lover…and I married him…and I carry his child, that's why I was ill! I remember now!_

He thought back to earlier, when the healer had taken the blood and reiatsu samples.

_It won't take him long to realize…and when he does, it's all over! They won't even take me before the council. They'll turn me over to Central 46. I have to get out of here._

But he didn't know of anyplace safe that he could go. He thought carefully as the memories of his time in Las Noches returned agonizingly slowly.

_"I think it plans to do something to you…something horrible…before you become king."_

_"I agree," said Aizen, startling the noble._

_"What?" Tetsuya said softly, "You mean…you suspected? For how long?"_

_Aizen sighed._

_"From early on," he admitted, "I suspected that there was a reason that the hougyoku required that its master be able to prove himself the strongest and most powerful shinigami. Also, the hougyoku that Kisuke made refused to see him as its master. It rejected him and made itself easy for me to find, claim and feed to mine. That means, both of them saw me as their only master. But I wondered early on if 'master' wasn't merely a euphemism for 'host.'"_

_"Host?"_

_"Yes," said Aizen, "The hougyoku is a massive collection of lost hopes and dreams, hopes and dreams that became lost in the absence of a body strong enough to make them come true. The hougyoku gains it power by devouring souls. But I think that it latches on to the strongest soul that it can find, and it uses that soul to gain a body. And once the hougyoku has a body again, it will selfishly pursue its own goals…even unto the destruction of our worlds."_

_Tetsuya caught his breath softly._

_"Then you are saying that it will take over your body? Your mind too? Sousuke, don't you see? You can't let that happen! We have to stop it! We have to destroy it!"_

_Aizen gazed wearily into his eyes for a moment._

_"We cannot destroy it…not yet," he said, shaking his head, "Urahara Kisuke could not destroy his. That is why he hid it. I have not yet found the way to destroy mine, so there is only one thing I can do."_

_"And what is that?" Tetsuya asked, touching his face lightly._

_"I cannot tell you, Tetsuya. I will only tell you that I will keep you safe…as safe as I can. I will try to overcome the hougyoku's will and stop it. I will try to return to you and our child. I want to give up this quest, Tetsuya. It has become empty. More than anything the promise you hold for me…is the promise of a normal life. I want a normal life…a spouse, children, hopes and dreams for the future. Sadly, the hougyoku thinks, as I once did, that the way to hopes and dreams lies in power. You showed me that the real strength I seek…is in love. I thank you for that. And I want to show my gratitude for the gift of your love by marrying you. I know we won't be able to enjoy it in all of its fullness until the hougyoku's power is shattered. And it may be a long time before that happens."_

"Urahara Kisuke…he tried to destroy it before," he breathed, "I don't know if I dare, but if I just wait here, then…"


	17. Beloved Betrayer

**Chapter 17: Beloved Betrayer**

Tetsuya waited until he was in the precipice world, then carefully masked the markers of his reiatsu, as Byakuya had instructed him to do in case he should ever have need to conceal himself. It wasn't foolproof, of course. One with a great deal of experience could sense and uncover the traces, given time. But given also that Tetsuya fully expected to be discovered, the intent was only to buy time for him to find answers.

The clock is already counting down the moments until they realize that I am pregnant with Aizen's baby, and then if they don't order me killed on sight, still, every shinigami in the Gotei 13 will be trying to capture me.

_And at some point, they will…_

_And if I have not unraveled the mystery of the hougyoku by then, I am a dead man, and Sousuke will remain under the hougyoku's influence permanently. I need to find answers quickly!_

And the trail to those answers, he thought, must begin with the only other person besides Aizen who had created a hougyoku.

"Urahara Kisuke…" he whispered, turning in the direction of Karakura Town.

The soft echoes of his footsteps and the cold darkness of the precipice world left him chilled inside, and unsettled. He attended carefully when passing other corridors, but came across no one. Several times, he heard the distant sound of the cleaner, but it never came close enough to warrant any real concern. But as he closed in on the exit point, he heard odd, tiny whispers. He stopped and listened.

_Help us!_

"What?" he whispered, listening more deeply.

_Come this way, shinigami, please! Do not leave us here!_

He turned his head and caught his breath in surprise at finding a corridor that hadn't been there before.

"What is this?" he asked, looking around, "Where are your voices coming from?"

He heard the beginnings of an answer, but the sound was drowned out by the sudden rumble of the cleaner as it appeared in the corridor behind him. Left with no choice, he flash stepped madly in the direction of the Karakura Town exit and burst out of the precipice world just a moment before the cleaner swept past. He landed lightly in a small park beside a tranquil river, and stood for a moment, watching the senkaimon close behind him.

Those voices…they sounded like…

He thought back to Sousuke's description of how he had created the hougyoku.

"I studied endlessly to find a way to bring my powers to their fullest, transcendent state, and to divine a way into the spirit dimension. I searched for years before discovering the way to make the King's Key. It is the only known way to enter the spirit dimension. But before I could create it, I needed to mature my powers.

Shinigami history and lore could not provide any useful avenues, so I delved into hollow and demon lore. And it was in various places among those that I learned of the power in certain energies located in the precipice world. As you know, as spirit particles and souls pass through the cycle of rebirth, sometimes collections of memories and emotions are caught up in the process and left behind in the precipice world. I learned that one could go into the precipice world and collect these emotional clusters…the representations of lost hopes and desires of those long past. I went there and collected manifestations of lost hopes and desires of millions of souls and contained them in a powerful crystal housing. Then, I sacrificed souls to give the stone sentience, and the more souls it was fed, the more powerful it grew. And because it was born of lost hopes and desires, it used its newfound power to give life to the hopes, dreams and ambitions of the ones around it. I knew then, that if I mastered the hougyoku, it would push me into transcendence…and I would be able to craft the King's Key and enter the spirit realm."

"He said that the lost hopes and desires formed emotional clusters," the noble whispered, "I wonder if…"

He realized suddenly that it probably wasn't a good idea for him to remain out in the open in broad daylight and ducked into the bushes. The results of his tests might not yet have come back to give him away, but he couldn't be sure when the truth would be discovered and the pursuit would begin. And before that happened, he had to find a way to convince Urahara Kisuke to help him.

Help us!

He shook his head slightly as the memory of the voices he had heard in the precipice world rose up in his mind again.

"I wonder if what I was hearing were the voices of those lost hopes and desires still trapped in the precipice world," he mused, "It would make sense…"

He flash stepped out of the park, reaching out with his senses and carefully steering clear of strong reiatsu. But he was all too aware that he couldn't avoid Urahara. And he couldn't, he decided, take a chance on being captured, should Urahara decide to expose him, rather than assist him.

Not that I would blame him for wanting to see me hang. Sousuke has committed horrid crimes as the hougyoku gained control of his mind and used him. If I hadn't been in Las Noches…if I hadn't witnessed the hougyoku's ability to overcome Sousuke's will, I would likely feel the same about an ally of his. It made him kill me once, and it was behind his betrayal and the slaughter of the councilors of Central 46. But even Sousuke, for a long time, did not recognize how much control the hougyoku wields over everyone around it.

Everyone except me…

"And that fact," he breathed, "just might be what makes him listen."

He reached the shop and found a cluster of thick brush near it. Slipping inside, he whispered the words of release for his shikai and left a waterform in the protected area.

Now, if he decides to capture me instead of help me, I have a means of escape.

He waited quietly, watching the shop as the morning turned into afternoon, and then a man with short black hair and two children emerged. He watched as they climbed into a car and drove away, then scanned the shop for strong reiatsu. He sensed only one left, and hoped it was the shopkeeper.

Leaving the brush, he approached the shop and walked inside. He started at the sound of a small chime as he opened the door, but then relaxed, realizing it was only meant to make Urahara aware of when a customer arrived. He waited quietly as an inner door opened and a man entered the store area.

"Can I help you?" he asked, giving Tetsuya a friendly smile.

Then, he looked more closely.

"Ah…you're from the Kuchiki clan, ne? Does Byakuya-san need something?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Tetsuya answered, "Are you Urahara-san?"

"That's me," affirmed the man, his eyes narrowing slightly, "And who am I talking to?"

"I am Byakuya-sama's cousin, Kuchiki Tetsuya."

Kisuke's eyes widened.

"The one who was abducted and taken to Hueco Mundo?" he asked, "I didn't know you had returned. But then, I haven't heard anything from Byakuya-san since he left for Las Noches. They returned directly to the Seireitei without coming back through here. But, any relative of Byakuya-san's that he speaks of as highly as he spoke of you, is a friend of mine. So…Kuchiki Tetsuya, what brings you to my shop?"

"You have heard that I was abducted and taken to Hueco Mundo. While I was there, I…came across somewhat of a mystery, and I need your help to unravel it."

"Okay? What's the mystery?"

Tetsuya looked around the shop briefly.

"Is there somewhere more private where we can talk?" he asked softly.

"That sounds kind of serious," commented Kisuke, moving to turn around the 'Out to Lunch' sign, "Come with me."

He led Tetsuya down a hallway, past several bedrooms, then into a den that turned out to be merely an illusion that concealed the entrance to an underground area.

"This is my private training area," Kisuke told him, "We shouldn't be interrupted in here."

Tetsuya followed him down a long ladder, and into the underground training room. Kisuke dropped off the end of the ladder and waited as Tetsuya followed, his eyes studying the young noble closely. Tetsuya felt a shiver inside, sensing the man's power and knowing that if this man decided to harm or capture him, he certainly had the power to do so.

"Now then," he said, nodding, "Why don't you tell me what's got you so mystified. What did you learn in Hueco Mundo?"

"I was unconscious for a time during my abduction, so I am unclear as to how I was taken, but I woke in the fortress. I was made a prisoner there. I was fortunate. I was recognized as a member of the Kuchiki clan and my captors thought that I might be useful to them, so I was not harmed, merely imprisoned. I was taken before Aizen Sousuke, and while with him, he attempted to use the hougyoku to establish control over me, by way of my desires. I am sure that, being one who created a hougyoku of your own, you understand. The hougyoku does not simply grant the desires of everyone around it. The stone houses a sentient being, and that being has a will of its own. This is what you discovered when you were searching for a way to destroy it, ne?"

"It was," said Kisuke, eyeing the noble more closely, "So what happened with the hougyoku?"

It didn't escape Tetsuya that a repressive kido was quietly rising around them.

He is suspicious…

"It could not establish control over me," Tetsuya went on, keeping his eyes focused on the shopkeeper's, "And when it realized that it could not sense and use my desires to control me, it made Aizen attack me. It made him kill me."

"What?" said Kisuke, shaking his head, "You say, it made him kill you? The hougyoku?"

"It surprised him as well," Tetsuya said carefully, "As you know, Aizen Sousuke was convinced that he was the one and only 'master' of the hougyoku. But…it seems that that was only an illusion. The stone had the ability to control the one it chose to be its host. It chose Aizen because he was the strongest of the shinigamis. It let him believe that he was in control…but the betrayal? The killings? The plot to overthrow the king? It all happened because the hougyoku took advantage of Sousuke's desperate desire for justice. He explained to me that he never had any intention of joining the Gotei 13. After the death of his father, he chose not to embrace his powers. But they were sensed by Central 46…and when guards came to take him in for examination, his mother was killed in the scuffle. And when he was examined, he was deemed to be too dangerous, and was ordered humanely killed."

"Yeah…" Kisuke said, his eyes taking on a sad look, "They do tend to do things like that. It was that way with the vizards, when they were corrupted by Aizen."

"They were corrupted by the hougyoku."

"Hmmm," said Kisuke, taking a step closer, "But Aizen did it…with his own hands. Kuchiki-san, I was there. I saw. He didn't look possessed to me. And when he gave his little speech on Soukyoku Hill that day, no one came back convinced that he was anything but in total control."

"Because he allowed the control. He forced himself not to question how he was used, because he wanted justice. He found out that the king…the noble clans…Central 46…even the Gotei 13 were corrupt. And heartbroken over the king's lack of ability to stop things like that from happening, he gave control over to the hougyoku. He always thought that it was control he could take back. But what he didn't understand, was that once he placed himself willingly under the hougyoku's power, he lost the ability to free himself of it."

Tetsuya felt a shiver of anticipation as Kisuke's eyes narrowed even more and his reiatsu intensified warningly.

"You know, Kuchiki Tetsuya," he said, his zanpakutou appearing in his hand, "You know quite a lot for a 'prisoner.' You know too much, if you ask me."

"Urahara-san," Tetsuya said, carefully holding himself still, with his hands in plain sight, "I did not come here as your enemy, and I have no intention of harming anyone. I told you. I need your help. You are the only one with enough knowledge of the hougyoku to help me!"

"You want my help, huh?" said Kisuke, "Well, if you want my help, then you'd better drop the act and tell me what really went on between you and Aizen."

"I was his prisoner," insisted Tetsuya, "I told you…"

"Oh, I don't doubt that you were, for some period of time. But you made a couple of mistakes in your story."

"Mistakes?"

"Yeah," the shopkeeper said, nodding, "First off…you slipped and called him 'Sousuke.' No 'prisoner' would do that. Hell, the Espadas didn't dare call him that. But you did. Secondly, Aizen didn't trust anyone, Kuchiki-san, not anyone. Why would he suddenly choose to confide so much information in a prisoner? You weren't his prisoner. You were something else. He was intrigued by you…so…I think that what he did, Kuchiki Tetsuya, was to use his Kyouka Suigetsu to control your mind…to convince you of things that he wanted you to believe. You are probably not even aware you're working for him…or that he probably did this so that he somehow break free, if he was caught."

Tetsuya forced himself not to move as kido ropes shot towards him and wrapped around him. Kisuke gave him a surprised look as the bindings wrapped around him. He paused as they held Tetsuya in place, searching the noble's eyes curiously.

"I'm surprised you let yourself be caught," Kisuke commented, "But since you have let me catch you, I have to figure out what to do with you."

"You're not going to just contact Soutaichou? Central 46?"

"I don't trust Central 46," Kisuke admitted, "And I'm not real fond of the Gotei 13 either. But as much as I dislike them? I hate Aizen even more. So if you're working for him, then that makes you my enemy. And there's no way in hell that I'll help you!"

Tetsuya lowered his eyes.

"You have to help me," he said softly, "I swear I will tell you anything you want to know, and when I have told you everything, you will see that what I am saying is true. I am not your enemy. I want to destroy the hougyoku. And I believe that you are the only person who can help me do that! If you're so convinced that I'm working for Aizen, then why would I want to destroy the stone? It is the only way to create the King's Key. If I was working for Aizen, I wouldn't destroy his means of reaching the king!"

Kisuke gave a frustrated sigh and moved closer. He touched a hand to Tetsuya's wrist and sealed his powers away. Tetsuya stood quietly, waiting for the man to say something more. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Kisuke continued.

"You made me curious," he said, his eyes glinting dangerously, "And it intrigues me that you made Aizen curious too. Obviously, he sensed something in you…something that made him loosen up around you…made him trust you. Why don't we start back at the beginning, Kuchiki Tetsuya. If you really want to have any shot at me helping you, then you start from the beginning and you tell me everything. If I sense you are lying or holding anything back, I will break down and make myself hand you over to Central 46. And I don't care that you are Byakuya-san's cousin. It won't matter to them. If you are working for Aizen Sousuke, you are going to be executed. Knowing that…let's start with your connection to Aizen. What happened between you? How deeply did you get involved with him? No lies, now…"

Tetsuya let out a soft breath and met Kisuke's eyes warily.

"Perhaps," he said quietly, "I should re-introduce myself. I am not Kuchiki Tetsuya, although before I was abducted, that was my name. But the name I wear now, I hardly dare speak. My name…is Tetsuya…Aizen Tetsuya…"


	18. Running

**Chapter 18: Running**

"Perhaps," he said quietly, "I should re-introduce myself. I am not Kuchiki Tetsuya, although before I was abducted, that was my name. But the name I wear now, I hardly dare speak. My name…is Tetsuya…Aizen Tetsuya. I am married to Aizen Sousuke...and I am carrying his child."

Kisuke went silent for a moment, but Tetsuya felt the turning of the man's mind, the careful weighing of the situation, the consideration of everything said, up to that point. It was a temptation to say something more, to attempt to explain, but Tetsuya sensed that it was better to let his statement sink in and to allow the man to react.

"Well," the shopkeeper said finally, "forgive me if I feel the need to offer condolences rather than congratulations. But I think I understand why you came to me, Aizen Tetsuya. Just walking around with that name is likely to get you slaughtered. And having his baby? Well, that isn't just creepy, it's also a violation of the law. You do know that as soon as Central 46 knows those two facts, they will come after you and hunt you down. You may escape execution, because they'll take into consideration…A, that you were abducted and…B, that you were probably brainwashed, like his former fukutaichou, and couldn't help what happened. If I were you, I would go back to Kuchiki Manor, pretend to be shocked as hell when they show up to take you in, and let them think it was all that bastard, Aizen's, doing. You let on that _any _of this was consensual and you are a dead man. But, while we're on the subject, how _did_ you end up marrying him and having his kid? And let me guess…Byakuya-san doesn't know about this, does he?"

"No," said Tetsuya, "When I first woke after being returned to the Seireitei, I did not remember what happened in Las Noches. But a short time after, I remembered being told that my memory was affected temporarily so that I would not give myself away. Unfortunately, by then, a clan healer had taken blood and reiatsu to test for illness. As soon as those tests are completed, they will realize I am pregnant, and because Sousuke's blood and reiatsu are in Central 46's records, when a paternity match is sought, it will be discovered that the child is Sousuke's, and I will be forced to terminate my pregnancy."

"And you don't consider that a relief?" Kisuke asked dryly, "I mean, I get that you're all warm and fuzzy for your former captor. That's a pretty common syndrome, but seriously, do you not see just how screwed you are, Aizen Tetsuya?"

"Believe me," said the noble, looking down at the kido ropes that bound him, "I understand my exact situation. Urahara-san, you may not like me, and you may hate what I have done, but you and I do have one thing in common. We both want to put an end to the hougyoku. And you, being the highly intelligent scientist you are, understand the significance of the fact that the hougyoku does not affect me. You tried to destroy it before and you failed. Sousuke could not unravel the means to its destruction either. But when he realized the selfish nature of the hougyoku, the fact that it does not have a 'master,' but a host, he decided that the best route to finding a way to destroy it was to entrust the task to me. That is why he sent me back to the Seireitei ahead of the final battle."

He paused for a moment, remembering.

"_We have to stop it! We have to destroy it!"_

_Aizen gazed wearily into his eyes for a moment._

_"We cannot destroy it…not yet," he said, shaking his head, "Urahara Kisuke could not destroy his. That is why he hid it. I have not yet found the way to destroy mine, so there is only one thing I can do."_

_"And what is that?" Tetsuya asked, touching his face lightly._

_"I cannot tell you, Tetsuya. I will only tell you that I will keep you safe…as safe as I can. I will try to overcome the hougyoku's will and stop it. I will try to return to you and our child. I want to give up this quest, Tetsuya. It has become empty. More than anything the promise you hold for me…is the promise of a normal life. I want a normal life…a spouse, children, hopes and dreams for the future. Sadly, the hougyoku thinks, as I once did, that the way to hopes and dreams lies in power. You showed me that the real strength I seek…is in love. I thank you for that. And I want to show my gratitude for the gift of your love by marrying you. I know we won't be able to enjoy it in all of its fullness until the hougyoku's power is shattered. And it may be a long time before that happens."_

"He…said that there was only one thing he could do…" Tetsuya said softly.

_He slipped out of bed and wrapped a warm cloak around his shoulders, then walked slowly around the gardens. His path carried him close to the guestrooms, where Kurosaki Ichigo and the others were staying. He heard soft voices as he passed, and froze as something struck his ears and resonated._

"Ichigo told Urahara-san afterward," Rukia was saying to Ichigo's gathered friends, "that he connected briefly with Kyouka Suigetsu. When Ichigo fights, he senses the other person's intent and level of resolve. He told Urahara-san that all he felt when he connected with Aizen's blade…was solitude…as though he was unbearably alone, that his great powers had resulted in him feeing separated from the rest of the shinigamis. And Ichigo wondered if perhaps, in the end…he simply let go."

_"But why would he do that?" asked Renji, "I heard he was ranting and going on about how he was going to kill Ichigo and become king, right up to the very end. It wasn't until his powers disappointed the hougyoku that it abandoned him and Urahara-san's spell seemed to take effect."_

_"I wonder," said Rukia, "if the one who faced Ichigo was really still Aizen at all. Or if, perhaps, Ichigo was right…if the hougyoku had gained too much control of him, and perhaps he saw then that it had become too corrupted…and the only way to free himself from its grasp…was to let go of his powers…to stop trying."_

Tetsuya looked up at Kisuke questioningly.

"Urahara-san, I was unconscious during the final battle. I do not know what happened. Or actually, though I know that Sousuke was defeated by Ichigo and you, I do not know how it happened, only that it left Ichigo with the perception that, in the end, Sousuke gave up his powers willingly. And although from what I have heard, that did not match his words and actions as described to me, it does mesh with what he said to me before sending me back. He said that he was weary of the path he had taken. He said that what he wanted all along was just a normal life…the kind of life that was taken from him when Central 46 invaded his life and upended it. He thought that someday, he and I might share such a life, but that to achieve it, he had to be freed of the hougyoku."

"He told you that?" Urahara asked, furrowing his brow, "Aizen Sousuke told you that?"

"It was why he married me…to have some hope of that normality that was stolen from him. And I accepted his proposal for the same reason. While I was his prisoner, he freed me from a demon that my own family sold my soul to. I went to him, a person who was also denied a normal life, and I think that was what drew us towards each other. And as we bonded, I became less a curiosity and a prisoner, and I became instead a kindred spirit. I don't know why it happened, but after he killed the demon and freed my soul of that weight, we soul bonded. And it was after that, that our child was conceived."

Kisuke went quiet for several long minutes, considering what the blue-eyed noble had said.

"Well," he said finally, "I guess your story, if it's true, would make sense of what Ichigo sensed, and it would explain why the battle ended as it did. I don't know yet what the truth of it all is…but I do know one thing. I don't want Central 46 getting their slimy hands on you before I have a chance to take a closer look at this."

Tetsuya breathed a soft sigh of relief as the kido bonds that held him, shimmered briefly and disappeared.

"I want to run some tests on you. I can't do it here, because as soon as Central 46 sends Soi fon taichou and her merry men after you, it won't take them long to figure out that you might have run in my direction. And do you have any idea what Byakuya will do when he hears about this?"

Tetsuya lowered his eyes.

"He will come looking for me," the noble said with certainty, "Because we are close, he will give me an opportunity to explain. But as the situation with Rukia-chan proved, my cousin will likely follow orders and try to convince me to surrender. And if I refuse, he will take me in forcefully."

"Yeah," sighed Kisuke, "He does tend to stick to the straight and narrow. But in all fairness, he did soften up after what happened with Rukia-chan."

"But he also despises Aizen Sousuke, because of how he used her, and then tried to have her killed. I would not blame him if he hated me for this, and wanted to see me strung up next to Sousuke."

"Huh," huffed Kisuke, smirking, "I'd say you were being a little hard on him, but you know…I think he is not going to be pleased with you at all. No, you are not going to have too many folks on your side at all."

He noticed the tormented look on Tetsuya's face and smiled bracingly.

"But hey, don't look so glum. I mean, you did manage to convince me. Maybe Byakuya will listen to you. Maybe he will come down on your side. But whatever, we should get out of here. I have a more private laboratory not too far away. You can stay there until I've had a chance to figure this out."

He scanned the noble's reiatsu for a moment and frowned.

"Have you eaten recently?" he asked.

Tetsuya glanced at him and shook his head briefly.

"Then we'll have something to eat before we go."

"Arigato, Urahara-san," Tetsuya said solemnly, "Thank you for helping me."

"Well, it's like you said. We both want the hougyoku to be destroyed, ne? And except for your scary name and that 'Aizen-spawn' you're carrying, you seem to be a nice, down to earth guy. Just, don't get your hopes up just yet. Because even though I agreed to help, we're a long way from the answers. And every minute it takes to find them is a minute less before the brute squad comes after you."

Kisuke caught his breath softly at the sadness he saw in the noble's blue eyes, and hated Aizen Sousuke all the more for dragging someone like Tetsuya into such a mess.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you certain about this?" Byakuya asked the healer, "Are you certain that my cousin is…pregnant?"

"Yes sir," the healer said with certainty, "We ran the test several times. He is definitely with child. But…"

"But what?" asked the noble.

"Well, it could be some odd anomaly…or perhaps he may have been impregnated by a hollow and that might have caused it."

"I don't understand," said the noble, "Caused what, exactly?"

"Kuchiki-sama," said the healer, "In addition to confirming the presence of a pregnancy, we have sent a request to Central 46's records department to establish parentage of the child. Those results will be back soon. But we also studied the reiatsu signature of the child that was present in Tetsuya-san's blood."

"And?"

"And…there is something very odd about the child's reiatsu. Sir…it seems…incomplete!"

"Explain."

"Well, all of us have a reiatsu signature. It is how we sense each other, and how we know who has used his or her power in a given area. The reiatsu signature is basic to our being. But when we studied the reiatsu of the growing child, we found no signature."

Byakuya's frown deepened.

"What does that mean? The child's reiatsu is not viable?" asked the noble.

"Actually," said the healer, "the reiatsu is growing normally…developing as a healthy reiatsu should, but…there are no signs of sentience."

"No signs of sentience," Byakuya whispered, seeing Tetsuya's solemn, sleeping form in his mind, "You mean that…?"

"One explanation would be that while imprisoned in Las Noches, Tetsuya-san was attacked and sexually assaulted by one or more hollows…and this child is a hollow. If that is true, then as the reiatsu matures, it will grow to feel more like a hollow's."

"And if this not a hollow child," Byakuya said, his gray eyes intense and sad, "Then…what else could account for what you have found?"

The healer sighed softly.

"It is possible that this is a shinigami child…and that somehow its soul core was removed…or never formed."

"So, what will happen?" the noble asked, his heart aching for his cousin, "What will happen to the baby and to my cousin?"

"Tetsuya-san is, thankfully, in no danger from this…except that it will be very hard for him to bear the truth. If he is having a hollow child, it is not allowed by shinigami law. And if he is having a shinigami child who has no soul core, the child will born alive, but will have no cognitive and motor functions."

"Alive…but unable to…"

"To move…to speak…to breathe on his or her own. No soul core…no sentience. I am sorry, Kuchiki-sama," the healer said solemnly.

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"Arigato. You may go."

He watched the healer leave and then rose and left his room. He moved down the walkway, his eyes wandering over the gardens, wondering what he was going to say to his cousin.

It is enough of a jolt that Tetsuya is pregnant. And it is unbearable to think that my cousin may have been abused at the hands of the Arrancars. But it is odd…and maybe a bit encouraging, that I sensed no signs of such abuse within his cell. It could, of course, be because he was removed from the cell for that, but…

He stopped outside Tetsuya's room and took a moment to steel himself.

I am just going to focus on having him back. I was terrified for him. I was sure, when I learned where he had been taken, that I would never see my cousin again. But despite what has happened to him, he is alive, and he is safe, here at home again. That is a comfort.

He stepped into Tetsuya's room and was surprised to find the bed empty.

"Tetsuya?" he called softly, crossing the room and looking into the empty dressing area and bathroom.

He left the bedroom and walked outside. He looked around the gardens, then walked the garden trail, extending his senses and finding no trace of his cousin. A dark feeling began to rise up inside him as he completed his search of the gardens and passed through the back gates, moving out onto the forest trail. He reached the barn and found no sign of Tetsuya or Arashi.

Then…at least, wherever he is, Arashi is with him. But it was reckless of him to be up and about so soon after what happened.

He turned back towards the manor, unnerved by Tetsuya's sudden disappearance. He tried to remember if his cousin has evinced any sign of trouble when they had spoken before, but nothing resolved in his mind. He passed through the back gate and into the gardens, and was stunned to see the gates of the manor thrown open and Secret Mobile Corps appearing. Soi fon appeared at the head of the group and approached him.

"Kuchiki taichou, I am sorry to intrude…but there are orders from Central 46 to arrest Kuchiki Tetsuya, and to bring him in for questioning."

"Why?" asked Byakuya, already suspecting, "Is this related to the blood and reiatsu tests done to determine the paternity of his child?"

"Yes," affirmed the second division taichou, "An alert and detainment order was issued as soon as the test was completed and they realized who had fathered the child."

"It was…a hollow?" Byakuya asked softly.

"It was Aizen Sousuke."


	19. Echoes

**Chapter 19: Echoes**

"Relax…close your eyes and make your reiatsu as calm as you can," said Kisuke, looking down at the noble who rested on the examination table in front of him, "With your permission?"

"Of course, Urahara-san," Tetsuya answered quietly, watching as the shopkeeper's hands opened his yukata and touched his chest and abdomen with light, searching fingers.

"How about you start from the beginning again and tell me everything once more. I want to see if maybe there's something in what happened that will give me an idea of where to begin."

"Very well," said Tetsuya, closing his eyes and releasing the tension in his body with a long, slow exhale.

He relaxed his body and let the words flow as they came to mind, finding a sort of peace in not being so alone in what had happened, in knowing that, at least one other person knew what he had experienced, and was still willing to help him.

"Okay," said Kisuke, "So is seems to me that you caught his interest mainly because of your captain level abilities and the fact that the hougyoku didn't affect you."

"Yes," agreed Tetsuya, "He seemed very convinced that I had been sent by someone…and that even though it was fate that threw us together, we were meant to meet, and perhaps, I was meant to help him destroy the hougyoku."

"Which would make sense, considering it doesn't affect you."

"Sousuke had me search the hollow archives at Las Noches, looking for information on the Pegasus, because of Arashi, and seeking any clues about how, as master of a Pegasus, I might be able to help him. I found some references to the Pegasus, and learned that they are transcendent beings sent to ensure the careful balances of our worlds. The presence of the hougyoku and the fact that Sousuke was about to sacrifice a million souls to create the King's Key created enough of an imbalance so that it was necessary for us to come to settle that inequity. I can see how Arashi might be useful in this way, but my own role in what is happening is more elusive."

"Which also makes sense, because if you are going to mess with something like the hougyoku and want to stand any chance of completing that mission, then you can't telegraph the information. Hell, even not knowing what you are, the hougyoku took a shot at you. It's a lucky thing that the soul bonding stopped it…but you know if Aizen had succeeded, then it would have been able to kill you."

"It would have wanted to."

Kisuke raised a curious eyebrow.

"If Sousuke became king, the hougyoku was going to somehow take over his body. And although he led Sousuke to believe they would be one, I think the hougyoku planned to kill him and me at that point so that it could gain the body it needed, so that it could then…"

"…wreck the three worlds as the lost souls inside it selfishly went after what they wanted."

"Yes."

Kisuke went quiet for several long minutes. He closed the noble's yukata and tied it at Tetsuya's waist, then helped him to sit up. Tetsuya waited quietly as the shopkeeper mulled over what he had learned.

"So, Aizen wanted to stop the hougyoku and he told you that he was going to do something and refused to tell you what it was?"

"Yes."

"And based on what I saw," said Kisuke, "what Aizen did, was to fuse himself with the hougyoku. He may have thought to try to gain control of the thing, but the hougyoku was able to overcome him and push him into transcendence as Ichigo fought him to the ends of his abilities. And what Ichigo said…about sensing solitude, about him letting go of his powers…that would make sense if…if he _knew_ that allowing Ichigo to overcome him would make the hougyoku uncertain that he was strong enough. Remember, the hougyoku seeks the strongest shinigami to possess. Once it looked like he wasn't the strongest, the hougyoku rejected him. So…in the end, Aizen threw the fight, knowing that Central 46 would not be able to kill him, and that you would still be free to find a way to destroy the thing while it's trapped in his restrained body."

"But I haven't any idea how to do that," said Tetsuya, shaking his head, "And as Central 46 and the Gotei 13 close in around me, I am in danger of being caught and/or killed before I find the way."

"Hmmm," said Kisuke, frowning and thinking carefully, "Well, I think once we have the results of all of the tests I ran, we'll know more. In the meantime, we need to get some food and liquids into you. Your reiatsu is still oddly low, despite the two infusions I gave you. This pregnancy is wearing on your systems."

"I think it is not only the pregnancy," Tetsuya said, his eyes growing sad, "I was accustomed to being hated for being of mixed blood, but…"

"You've stepped into a whole new arena by linking yourself with him," Kisuke supplied, "If it makes you feel any better, I don't hate you. On the contrary, I'm wanting more and more to help you. I'm still not ready to forget what that bastard has done, but I would hate to see you dragged down with him. Why don't you go into the kitchen and have a bite to eat while I work with what I've got here."

Tetsuya nodded briefly and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Kisuke shook his head, his eyes softening as he watched the troubled noble leave. He turned back to the computer and set the diagnostic programs running, then entered the data that he had gathered. He left the programs running and went out to join Tetsuya. He found the noble sitting near the window, looking out at the cloudy sky and nibbling absently on some crackers he had found.

"That wasn't quite what I meant when I told you to eat," the shopkeeper commented.

"I was feeling somewhat nauseous," Tetsuya explained, "and weary."

"Understandable," Kisuke said, nodding, "I'll make us some tea and a real meal. It will take some time for the data to be fully analyzed and for us to get some answers."

He turned away, gathering the ingredients for the tea and starting to heat the water, then pulling out the food for their meal. Tetsuya sat at the table, turned towards the window and gazing out at the sky.

"You all right now?" Kisuke asked as he worked at preparing the food, "I can give you something for that stomach discomfort. Actually, try this. It works pretty well."

He extracted a leaf of fresh peppermint and handed it to the noble, who chewed on it slowly, enjoying the slow spread of the mint flavor over his tongue and how it sank deep down into him, relieving that nauseous feeling and the bad taste in his mouth.

"Thank you," he said quietly, "It is helping."

"Good," Kisuke said, watching as Tetsuya went back to watching the clouds crawl across the sky, "It must be nice to be back, after being stuck in that place."

"Yes," agreed Tetsuya, "Although there was the illusion of sunlight around the fortress, I think my senses knew, on some level, that it was not real. It is a relief to be back where the sunshine is real. I didn't enjoy the world of the hollows. Sousuke kept me in his room and away from those creatures most of the time, but what times I came across them, it was distressing."

"Yeah, they're not the most friendly folks…"

"Although, there were some servants who were actually quite congenial. There was a boy who served me who was half hollow and half shinigami, whose parents moved to Las Noches and served Sousuke, because they could not find acceptance in the Seireitei."

"Yeah," said Kisuke, setting two plates of food on the table, "I guess it's not just half blood nobles who get looked down on, ne?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"I hope they're all right," he commented, looking down into the bowl of soup that Kisuke set in front of him and watching the swirls in it.

"Actually," said Kisuke, "I heard that when Las Noches was cleared by the invasion force, they gave refugee status to some of them and let them move into the Rukongai. Last I heard, the people there were being pretty accepting of them. Maybe your friends were among them."

"Maybe," Tetsuya said, his blue eyes looking hopeful, "I hope they were. People like that don't belong there."

They went quiet as they ate their meal, then Kisuke excused himself to return to the laboratory. His cell phone rang, just as he stepped inside, and he flipped the phone open.

"Kisuke, here," he said, sitting down on front of the computer.

"It's me," said Tessai's voice, "I don't have time to talk, but I wanted to warn you…wherever you are, be on your guard. The Secret Mobile Corps was sniffing around here, looking for someone. Kuchiki taichou was here as well, asking if we had seen his cousin, who seems to be the one that the second division was sent after. They say he is wanted for being an accomplice of Aizen's."

"An accomplice? Did they say what he might have done to gain so much of their attention?"

"He was Aizen's lover, and is pregnant with the bastard's child," said Tessai, "Does there need to _be_ another reason?"

"No, I guess not," said Kisuke, sighing, "All right. I'll keep my eyes peeled. I'll be back later. I'm just in the middle of something kinda sensitive and I want to finish it up."

"Okay, boss," Tessai replied, "I'll see you when you get back."

Kisuke closed the phone and turned back to the computer, studying the screen and then clicking the icon to print the results. He watched as the report printed, then collected the pages and scanned them with curious eyes.

"Healthy adult male shinigami," he read, "Taichou level powers. Subject male is pregnant…reiatsu cluster is viable and physically stable. Father's reiatsu signature matches that of Aizen Sousuke. Full scan indicates that…"

He paused, frowning and rereading the next section several times. He let out a soft breath, thinking about the young man sitting in the kitchen, his large, blue eyes likely focused out the window and searching the bright blue skies.

"Damn…" he breathed, "What is going on here?"

He went back to the computer and called up the test results, then spent the next hour studying the information repeatedly and trying to make sense of it.

"Poor kid," he said softly, shaking his head, "Going through all of this…for nothing."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya watched silently as Soi fon and her fukutaichou studied the senkaimon that Kisuke and Tetsuya had used to leave the shop.

"There's no doubt that they left together," Soi fon, said firmly, "But what we can't figure out is whether Urahara Kisuke left with him willingly or if he was forced to go."

"My cousin is not a violent person," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "If Urahara-san went with him, then he did so of his own accord."

Soi fon looked up at him skeptically.

"Kuchiki taichou," she said meaningfully, "I know that you think that you know your cousin very well, but the point at which he became Aizen Sousuke's prisoner is the point at which he may have been corrupted. I have ordered my forces to not use deadly force unless it is absolutely necessary. After all, it could very well be as it was with Hinamori fukutaichou. Your cousin may have had his mind twisted in knots by Aizen as part of some scheme. We will figure all of that out when we apprehend him, but we have to find him first."

"I understand," said Byakuya, nodding.

He turned towards the senkaimon.

"Are you finished with your examination of the entry point?" he asked.

"Yes," Soi fon answered, "There are still teams searching the precipice world for clues, but you may pass through, if you wish."

"Arigato," Byakuya said, stepping forward and passing through the open doorway.

He stood in the darkness and near silence of the precipice world, studying the area and then looking more deeply and scanning for the signs of reiatsu masking. He sensed something very faint that he thought might be his cousin's masked reiatsu, and followed it in a direction away from where Soi fon's forces seemed to be looking. He worked his way forward slowly, pausing several times, when it seemed that the cleaner had passed over parts of the trail, cleansing away some of it. But a short distance later, he connected with the trail again and followed it out of the area of Karakura Town and into another city nearby. He found a place he thought might be the exit point and paused there. He looked back behind him and didn't sense anyone following, but spent a few minutes in the area, making it look as though he had continued on. Then, he returned to the exit point and carefully masked his reiatsu. He stepped out of the precipice world and found himself in a small park. He searched again for a trail, but found the area too obscured by the passage of so many humans. He stood quietly for a moment, remembering the last time he had seen his cousin, before his disappearance.

_"Have you sensed anything regarding Renji-san and Rukia-chan?" Tetsuya asked softly as they rode._

_"No," said Byakuya, "only that, for the moment, they are still alive."_

_"Well, that is something," said Tetsuya, "I was surprised when you let them go like that. It was…"_

_"It was the right thing to do," Byakuya finished._

_"You must worried sick about them."_

_"I am worried for all of us, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, glancing around them as the dark clouds above them thickened and a soft rumble sounded around them, "Even had they stayed, they would have fallen into harm's way, even as we all will. There will be no safe place."_

_"It is monstrous what he's planning," Tetsuya said softly, "How does a man even consider doing such a thing as destroying over a million living souls? I can't imagine…"_

"No," said the clan leader, studying his younger cousin's handsome, half-turned face, "A heart like yours couldn't conceive of such a thing, Tetsuya. But Aizen Sousuke appears to have parted ways long ago with whatever acted in the manner of a heart for him. He will show no mercy…and he will offer no quarter. He will stop at nothing to reach the spirit king."

His mind moved forward to when Tetsuya had awakened to find himself at home again.

_"You say that I was taken and imprisoned in Las Noches?" Tetsuya asked Byakuya, "How do you know this?"_

_"It was Arashi and Naoki who sensed first, where you had been taken. And while I was on my way to the battlefront in Las Noches, it appears that those two found some way into Hueco Mundo and went after you." the clan leader explained._

_"You and Arashi did what?" Tetsuya said, his face paling as he stared at Naoki, "Naoki-kun, that was incredibly reckless! You could have been killed! What were you and Arashi thinking?"_

_"Well," the boy said hesitantly, "I…I don't actually know what I was thinking, Tetsuya-san."_

_"What?"_

_"I remember going with Arashi to where he sensed you had been grabbed, and I remember that we found…something. But then, the next thing I remember is waking up here at home in your room!"_

_"That's so odd…" mused Tetsuya, straining his mind to recover anything, "The last thing I remember is that I was outside the first division headquarters, and I was looking up at the moon. I don't remember anything else but waking up here."_

_Byakuya frowned as he noticed an odd look cross his cousin's youthful features._

_"Tetsuya?" Byakuya's voice said softly, invading the younger man's thoughts and bringing him back to the present, "Are you all right? You looked…troubled."_

"He seemed very sincere about not remembering…but then…"

_"You know quite a lot, it seems, about what happened to me. How?" Tetsuya asked._

_"At some point, I was able to sense your presence. And as soon as the fighting had ended, Renji and I entered the fortress and found the cell you had been kept in."_

_"I see," said Tetsuya, "I have no memory of a cell…only a voice. And it didn't seem an angry or cruel one. It seemed to be a kind voice…someone who cared. I don't know. Perhaps I was dreaming."_

_"Perhaps," Byakuya agreed._

_Tetsuya looked out the garden doors, taking in the light scent of flowers and sakura, and the brightness of the colors._

_"So…" he said quietly, "I seem to have slept through the worst of the Winter War. I hope that, since you are here, and alive and well, that it means that Aizen Sousuke was stopped. What happened? Was he killed?"_

"There was something in that question…a tension…a…" Byakuya whispered.

He sighed softly and looked down at the ground, trying to decide on a direction.

"Tetsuya," he said softly, "What do we do now?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya looked up as Kisuke walked into the kitchen, holding a collection of papers. He felt a soft catch in his heart at the look in the shopkeeper's eyes and sensed immediately that something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked warily, "I can see that you found something that concerns you."

Kisuke nodded and sat down at the table.

"Yes," he said quietly, "And it is not going to be easy for you to hear."

Tetsuya took a steadying breath.

"Go on," he said, his stomach clenching inside.

"I got mostly what we expected," Kisuke explained, "You and the baby's reiatsu are both healthy, and in addition, the baby is, most certainly Aizen's. But…although the reiatsu is viable…and stable, there is a problem…a really big one."

Tetsuya's face paled.

"Wh-what is it?" he asked, placing a hand on his abdomen, "What is wrong with our child?"

"I don't know why it happened…or how," Kisuke went on, his eyes gentle and sympathetic, "but…Tetsuya-san, your child has no sentient spirit."

"What?" the noble asked, breathlessly.

"Your child does not have a completed soul. It has a fully functioning body and perfect spirit centers, but no soul. If born as it is, this child is not going to survive."


	20. What is Needed

**Chapter 20: What is Needed**

_"Wh-what is it?" Tetsuya asked, placing a hand on his abdomen, "What is wrong with our child?"_

_"I don't know why it happened…or how," Kisuke went on, his eyes gentle and sympathetic, "but…Tetsuya-san, your child has no sentient spirit."_

_"What?" the noble asked, breathlessly._

_"Your child does not have a completed soul. It has a fully functioning body and perfect spirit centers, but no soul. If born as it is, this child is not going to survive."_

"How could this have happened?" Tetsuya asked in a choked voice, "Why?"

Kisuke let out a soft breath.

"I will be completely honest with you," he said, looking down at the papers in his hands, "I have never, not in all of my years of research, come across something like this. It is either a really unprecedented fluke…or…it may be related to who you are and what you're supposed to do."

"But…how?" asked Tetsuya, tears rising in his eyes, "How could a soulless child be part of my reason for being here? I don't understand. Urahara-san…"

Kisuke slipped a hand into Tetsuya's and met his eyes sympathetically.

"Just call me Kisuke," the shopkeeper said kindly, "And look, this is just the first round of tests. I have a hundred more to help me hone in on just what's going on. We are far from giving up here, okay?"

Tetsuya wiped away an errant tear that had drifted onto one porcelain cheek, and he nodded briefly.

"Th-thank you Kisuke," he said quietly.

"Come on," the shopkeeper said, coaxing the stunned shinigami onto his feet, "I want you to go and lie down. Try to take some deep, slow breaths and set everything aside for a bit. Remember that this child's body and spirit centers are in perfect condition, and you want them to stay that way. So, you need to convince yourself that no matter what, you are not going to lose hope. You and this baby will be okay, ne?"

Tetsuya nodded silently and followed Kisuke into one of the bedrooms, where he slipped out of his clothes and into a soft yukata. He climbed into the bed and curled around several large pillows Kisuke provided. He rested on his left side, looking silently out the window at the hazy sky. Kisuke walked back to the doorway and gazed at the troubled noble for a moment, then quietly left the room and closed the door.

Tetsuya watched as the sky darkened, his mind returning to his time in Las Noches…

_"Tell me what these tears mean. I feel regret, but what do you regret? Do you regret making this child? Or is it that you regret making this child with me?"_

_"There never would have been a child, if not for you," Tetsuya answered softly, "My own kin gave my soul to a demon…and you freed me. Sousuke, I begin to think that it was because you won my soul back that we were soul bonded. And I believe it was our bonding that caused this child to form inside me. I don't know whether it is fate…or if it is as you say, that I was sent to you. But given that I have been free to choose my own path at every turn, I will not regret the gift that comes as a result of our own free choices."_

_"Are you saying that…?"_

_"I am saying that when I fell into your hands, you could have mistreated, tormented or simply discarded me. Instead, you gave me, your captive, freedom to choose to be a prisoner or to be your lover. And when the hougyoku deemed me too dangerous because it could not sense my desires and it forced you to kill me, you could have simply let me die. But instead, you had Inoue Orihime heal me. You destroyed the demon I was bound to and earned the right to claim my very soul. And I believe that when we opened our hearts to each other after, we made the choice that led to our bonding, and we unlocked the pathway to making this child. Given that I was not forced in any way into this path, I will not regret having this child, nor having your child."_

"There is something…" Tetsuya whispered, closing his eyes, "…something to this that would make sense of what is happening. But it is hidden beneath the events. Nothing in my life has been laid out for me. I have always discovered meaning as I went…made sense of things as they happened. I will make sense of this too. This child inside me…I feel that he or she is alive. I feel that there is something that I can do _somehow_, so that this child…our child, will live."

He took a steadying breath and let it out slowly, sending himself back through his explorations, seeking something, anything that might make sense of things.

_"Arashi is a transcendent being," Aizen explained, "and you are a shinigami whom the hougyoku could not control through hopes and despair. You are here…now…and you have endured to this point. Only continue to move forward, and you and Arashi will find your destiny."_

_"Then you think that we may be the ones to shatter the hougyoku's power?" the noble queried incredulously, "But how? I have no power stronger than the hougyoku's! You are more powerful than me and you say that you can't stop it! How could Arashi and I…?"_

_"Tetsuya," said Aizen, brushing their lips together, "You have not once needed your powers to achieve what you had to do. You blew into Las Noches on the desert breeze and you overcame me. Just be yourself and follow your instincts."_

And suddenly, inexplicably, he thought of the voices he had heard in the precipice world.

_Help us!_

_"What?" he whispered, listening more deeply._

_Come this way, shinigami, please! Do not leave us here!_

_He turned his head and caught his breath in surprise at finding a corridor that hadn't been there before._

_"What is this?" he asked, looking around, "Where are your voices coming from?"_

"But how are they connected…even if they are the same type of emotional clusters as the hougyoku was fed…how…"

He drifted off to sleep, still wondering.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here, Byakuya-san," said Kisuke, without turning away from the computer display that he was studying.

"I assume he is here? Or has been here?" Byakuya said quietly.

"Who wants to know?" said the shopkeeper, "Byakuya-sama, the clan leader and taichou or Byakuya-san, his loving cousin?"

"That depends upon what I hear from Tetsuya," answered the noble, frowning, "I will ask again. Is Tetsuya here?"

Kisuke looked up at him for a moment.

"He is sleeping in one of the bedrooms."

Byakuya started to turn away, but was stopped when Kisuke hand came to rest on one slender arm. Byakuya looked down at the offending hand, then back at its owner.

"Look, the situation is pretty complicated."

"How so?" Byakuya asked, "My cousin is pregnant with Aizen Sousuke's baby. Either Tetsuya was raped, or he betrayed us. That is not complicated."

"You don't believe for a minute that Tetsuya would ever betray us," Kisuke said resolutely.

"Not unless overcome by Aizen's illusions. He has devastated the minds of quite a few people. Perhaps Tetsuya is one of them…in which case, he was still raped. He simply doesn't believe so."

"Well, Byakuya-san," Kisuke said, looking back at the computer, "I've talked to the guy, and he sounds like he's doing his own thinking. But don't take my word for it. Go and talk to him. Just be aware. He's not in a good state of mind right now. The guy is aware that anyone who learns whose kid he's carrying is going to want to kill him. He's sick at heart because he doesn't want to lose his connection with you. And he just learned that his unborn child has no soul core, no sentient spirit…but…you look like that's not a surprise."

"It's not," said Byakuya, "It may be more of a relief. It is one less thing that will work against him when he is brought to justice."

"Then you're going to take him in?" asked Kisuke, "Because if you are, you may want to wait until I finish a full analysis of his systems. I can tell you for certain if he is 'A' telling the truth, 'B' working on all thrusters and 'C' someone we should _really_ not allow to fall into the hands of the Gotei 13."

"He may have broken our laws," said Byakuya, "And if so, then he is subject to punishment."

"I think you should talk to him before you make a decision. Because I think that if there is a shinigami alive who has a chance of destroying the hougyoku, he's it."

"How did come to that decision?" asked Byakuya quietly.

"I talked to him…and I examined him. And what he says, makes sense."

"Very well," said the noble, "I will talk to him. I will give him a chance to explain…and then I will decide what to do."

Kisuke nodded and went back to work on the computer as Byakuya moved back out into the hallway. He walked silently past several rooms until he came to one he sensed was occupied. He opened the door and discovered Tetsuya sleeping in a large, comfortable bed. He approached the bed slowly, gazing down at his cousin's troubled expression and restlessness, and a dark, sad feeling passed through him. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and slipped a hand into his sleeping cousin's.

"Tetsuya…" he said softly, watching quietly as his cousin's eyes opened, then widened in fear.

He held perfectly still, staring back at Byakuya, as though waiting for the world to come down around his ears.

"I have spoken to Urahara Kisuke," Byakuya said calmly, and he has advised me that I should listen to what you have to say. And I will, of course, do that."

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama. I am…sorry to have left so suddenly, and even more sorry to have disappointed you. I will do my best to explain…and I will understand if you feel you must turn me in to Central 46 afterwards."

"Why don't you tell me what happened, and we will go from there," Byakuya said, solemnly.

"I don't remember being taken, but I learned that I had been abducted just after we separated at the first division. I was taken to Aizen Sousuke, who was interested because I am powerful, but am not an elder, nor a member of the military. I explained who I am, then Aizen sought to allow the hougyoku to possess my mind. But…something was wrong. The hougyoku could not use my desires and ambitions to possess me. I don't know why…but that fact triggered a reaction in the hougyoku, and it forced Aizen to strike me down."

"He…attacked you?" Byakuya asked.

"He killed me. But when he realized what the stone had made him do, he had Inoue Orihime heal me. Then, he offered me a choice. He said that I could be placed in the prisons and take my chances there, or…I could agree to become his lover, and when he left for Karakura Town, he would free me."

"And you chose…"

"I reasoned…that…no one had ever been close to Aizen. I accepted his proposal to become his paramour so that I could learn more about him. And I learned some very crucial things. I learned that when he was a child, Central 46 tried to have him quietly killed because of his powers. His mother was killed when the troops arrived to capture him. He was aided in escaping when Kyouga Suigetsu first appeared. Byakuya-sama, prior to what happened with Central 46, he had no intention of becoming a shinigami, much less of hurting anyone."

"But that does not excuse what he has done," said Byakuya.

"No," agreed Tetsuya, "but it does reveal something that I discovered and later confirmed about the hougyoku."

"And what is that?"

"The hougyoku is not just a spirit within a stone, but a powerful, sentient spirit that was able to gain control of Aizen, and to use him. At first, he allowed it because the hougyoku promised to help him find justice. The hougyoku is constructed of a special kind of crystal that he used to gather lost souls from the precipice world. Those spirits, like him, were seeking justice. But the hougyoku did not have the sense of morality to pursue those things righteously. It targeted strong shinigamis, seeking the one that could make it strong enough to seek and kill the king. You see, Cousin, it is not Sousuke who wants to rule over the three worlds, it is the hougyoku. While at Aizen's side, I discovered that it planned to use him to kill the king, then it was going to kill him and use his body to maintain control. It always wanted a body. This is how it planned to get one."

"But if Aizen does not wish to be king, then what is it that he wants?"

Tetsuya lowered his eyes.

"He wants what he has wanted from the beginning, before Central 46 destroyed his life. He asked the hougyoku to construct a new body for him, and he planned to yield control so that he could have a normal life…with me."

"He wants a normal life with you?" Byakuya repeated, "Why with you? What happened between you?"

Tetsuya met Byakuya's eyes warily.

"When I agreed to become his lover, he attempted to 'mark' me so that the hollows would not attack me. It involved taking me sexually. When he attempted this, he discovered that while I was a prisoner in Itamigiri, my captors…they…"

He stopped and swallowed hard before continuing.

"They attached a demon to my soul. Byakuya-sama," he said, his eyes tearing, "My own family gave my soul to a demon! It was the agreement that if I ever allowed myself to engage in sexual intercourse, the demon would gain rightful possession of my soul!"

Byakuya took a soft, shuddering breath.

"I had heard of such things being done…and there were several incidences of odd things happening to former prisoners who went on to have relationships…but nothing could be substantiated, because everyone involved always died."

"Sousuke save me."

Byakuya nodded silently.

"After he destroyed the demon, he took me. And when that happened, we were soul bonded."

"Likely because killing the demon gave him the right to claim you instead," Byakuya said, frowning.

"Sousuke was furious at first, and he took me to the hougyoku. It placed Naoki, who was captured when he and Arashi came for me, into a deep sleep, and it threatened to kill him if I should do anything else to place myself in between Sousuke and it."

"But something tells me that the hougyoku's threat did not stop you."

"Sousuke and I realized that eventually the hougyoku would carry out its threat against us, so when I was found to be pregnant, He decided to let Naoki and me go."

"Something tells me that there is more than that…" Byakuya said quietly.

"Yes," Tetsuya replied softly.

He took a steadying breath.

"Sousuke asked me to marry him."

"And you…?"

"I agreed."

Byakuya was silent for a moment. Then he met Tetsuya's eyes somewhat angrily.

"Why would you do that? Because of the soul bonding?" he asked.

Tetsuya nodded.

"Byakuya-sama, once I realized that Sousuke was being controlled by the hougyoku, and that he wanted to be free of it, once he killed the demon and soul bonded with me, once he gave me the child that my clan would never have allowed me to have, I felt that marrying him was the right thing to do. Aizen Sousuke may have looked like a demon to everyone, and certainly he did break laws in his response to the injustices against him, but he is not the monster that people think he is. And he entrusted to me a task that underscores all of this."

"And that was…?"

"He left it to me to destroy the hougyoku. He fused with the hougyoku and allowed himself to lose the fight with Ichigo and Urahara, so that the hougyoku would be sealed within his body until I could complete my mission."

"And what made the two of you believe that you were capable of doing this, Tetsuya?" Byakuya asked sternly.

"Well, first, I am the only one he knew…and who Kisuke, the other creator of a hougyoku, knew to not be affected by the stone. Secondly, when Naoki and Arashi arrived to rescue me, Aizen learned of Arashi's true nature, and he told me that the Pegasus is a transcendent being who arrives in our worlds in response to dangerous imbalances, of which the hougyoku is certainly one."

"And it seems that you have convinced Urahara Kisuke to look into all of this, so there is some credence to your story," the clan leader said thoughtfully, "But you must understand, if you are apprehended, then Central 46 is not likely to be terribly receptive. It is best if we try to avoid that eventuality."

Tetsuya's eyes widened hopefully.

"Byakuya-sama, you are saying that…you…"

"I believe that there is reason to trust what you say. I will not apprehend you myself, nor will I reveal your location to anyone. I will leave it to Urahara-san and you to get to the bottom of this. But…we must have a plan in the event that you are captured, watashi no itoko."

"And what will that be?" Tetsuya asked softly.

"They will not believe the truth. They will execute you if you tell them the story that you just told me. So if you are captured, I do not want you to speak to anyone but me. I can intercede on your behalf to some extent if Central 46 can be convinced that Aizen used his powers to manipulate you."

"But you and I both know that he did no such thing, Byakuya-sama. And I know that you will not lie for me. I do not expect that."

"I never said that we had to lie," Byakuya explained, "I will merely point out the truth. Whatever you might perceive as the truth, the truth cannot actually be judged because Aizen is capable of such deep manipulations that nothing you say can be trusted. Therefore, you cannot incriminate yourself. I do expect, however, that even if you are found innocent, Central 46 will order your pregnancy terminated."

"I won't let them kill my child, Byakuya-sama. I will die, myself, first."

Byakuya frowned more deeply and thought for a moment.

"Tetsuya, I was told that your child has no soul core, no sentience. Is this true?"

Tetsuya's eyes dampened and he nodded briefly.

"Then, we might be able to convince them to simply allow the child to expire naturally, and not take invasive measures."

"Do you think they will go along with that?" Tetsuya asked.

Byakuya sighed.

"I do not know. I believe our best course of action would be to avoid capture. I will work with Urahara Kisuke to have you moved between safe houses to keep the Secret Mobile Corps from finding you. And Urahara-san will continue to explore how you might destroy the hougyoku. We will all do our best to see this through, but realize that nothing is certain."

"I understand," Tetsuya said, placing a hand on his cousin's arm.

Byakuya looked into Tetsuya's eyes solemnly.

"And," the blue-eyed noble continued, "I am grateful to you for listening to me. Byakuya-sama, it grieves me deeply to have disappointed you. I am…so sorry, Cousin. I understand that this could reflect poorly on…"

"Stop, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "Our clan imprisoned you, took your parents' lives, bound your soul to a demon, and refused to allow you basic rights that all shinigamis are meant to have. Do not concern yourself with how this will reflect on the clan."

Tetsuya shook his head gently.

"I must concern myself with the honor of the Kuchiki clan," he said firmly, "because I owe our clan's leader for saving my life and taking care of me for all of these years. I am grateful, Byakuya-sama. And whatever my fate, I will never fail to show you my respect and gratitude."

Byakuya continued to gaze quietly into his cousin's wide, blue eyes, and when Tetsuya's arms gently encircled him, he, just as quietly, returned the gesture.

"Be careful, Cousin," he whispered, "I will attempt to lead the Secret Mobile Corps away from you…but, be careful, just the same."

"I will," promised Tetsuya.

He watched with troubled eyes as Byakuya rose and left the room.


	21. Lights

**Chapter 21: Lights**

Tetsuya felt his stomach lurch ominously and scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom. He emptied his stomach, then breathed slowly and closed his eyes against the dizzy feeling that passed over him. He heard the door to his room open and climbed slowly to his feet. He left the bathroom and smiled briefly at Kisuke, who had arrived, bearing a tray with food and tea on it.

"You all right?" he asked the too pale noble.

Tetsuya nodded.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll make you some ginger tea," the shopkeeper offered, "That should help a bit."

"Thanks," said the weary noble, grateful for the show of kindness.

He sat down in the bed, leaning back against the pillows and finding, to his surprise, that he was actually hungry, despite having felt awful only moments before. He forced himself to eat slowly and savored the ginger tea as well, once Kisuke returned with it. The shopkeeper sat down beside the bed, taking bites of his own breakfast as he regarded Tetsuya's somber expression.

"Well," he said, giving the noble a friendly smile, "You'll be glad to know that the scans I did confirmed that you have told me the truth, as you know it. So, unless Aizen messed with your head, what you say is what happened. I also know, for a fact, that, despite having gotten into bed with a complete maniac, you, yourself are perfectly sane and coherent."

"That's good to know," commented Tetsuya, "I would hate to be out of my mind and not know it."

"Cute," said Kisuke, looking amused, "but...there's more. And some of it is pretty strange."

"What is strange?" asked the noble, "What did you find?"

"Tetsuya-san, has anyone ever done a full scan of your body? I mean...on the level of the one I did."

"Actually, no," said the noble, "I have been examined by healers before, but they have never needed to do deep scans. I have always been in good health."

"So...I can't really determine the when or the why of it, but..."

"Urahara-san, what are you saying?"

"I am saying that, although on the surface, you look like a normal shinigami, _beneath_ that pretty surface, you are not shinigami, human or hollow. In fact, I can't nail down what, exactly, you are. Your body's physiology is just...nuts."

"I don't understand," said Tetsuya, frowning.

"Well," said the shopkeeper, "It's no wonder you said that you could easily hear the hougyoku's voice. Your body is hardwired like a huge receptor. It pulls in and amplifies whatever is close to it. I'm sure that if I ask, you'll tell me that you are very perceptive of other people's feelings, that you always seem to know what folks will say before they say it, and that if there's something in the air, you are among the first, if not the first to sense it."

"Yes, I have always been rather sensitive of others' emotions and thoughts."

"Tetsuya-san," Kisuke went on, "Healers are chosen for the fourth division based on their ability to connect with the essence of a shinigami, as well as the soul beneath it. Were you allowed to enter the military, you would have been born fukutaichou to taichou class, because where most shinigamis have to learn these things, they are built into you."

"So...does this have anything to do with why the hougyoku could not affect me?"

"I think it must," theorized Kisuke, "but it's going to take a little longer for me to figure out just how it's all connected. Problem is, we can't stay in any one place for too long, because we have the Secret Mobile Corps tracking us. Staying in one place for too long is asking for trouble. We're going to have to move...and that means that my research is going to take longer."

"I'll do whatever I have to," Tetsuya promised, "I just want to understand how I can destroy that awful thing and free Sousuke. I know he hurt people who are close to us, but much of his actions have been controlled by the hougyoku. It has been manipulating everyone around it to get what it wants. I have to find a way to stop it."

"We will," Kisuke promised, "But why don't you finish eating and then stretch your legs a bit afterwards? I'll gather what we'll need to bring along and we'll be out of here before lunchtime."

Tetsuya nodded briefly and continued to eat as Kisuke took his leave of him. The noble finished eating and indulged in a long, hot shower, then dressed in street clothes that Kisuke provided and walked out into the safe house's large backyard. He walked around the garden path, enjoying the scents of grass and flowers, and the open feeling after having spent so much time indoors.

_I almost forgot what the fresh air was like, being locked up in Las Noches for so long. It is lovely here...but...I miss you, Sousuke._

He felt a swell of sadness, thinking of him being bound and locked away, only able to look at the walls of his cell, and waiting patiently for Tetsuya to take the steps needed to free him.

_I will get you out of there, Sousuke._

He thought back to the one thing about Las Noches that he genuinely missed.

_Aizen's hand touched his thigh and he yielded without hesitation. The other man's hot, swollen length slid down his, making his heart pound and his hands tighten reflexively. And where he had been anxious before, now his body remained relaxed, composed, accepting. He moaned into the mouth that continued the sweet assault on his and shivered as the wet head of the other man's arousal touched his entrance, then in slow, breathtaking thrusts pushed inside him. Aizen paused and looked down at Tetsuya's lovely, flushed face, smiling at the swift rise and fall of his breathing._

"_You are beautiful, Tetsuya," he whispered against the noble's lips._

_His arms wrapped around Aizen's body and his hips thrust upward. He closed his eyes against the threat of tears and felt something breathtaking rising up inside him. A strong hand wrapped around his aching length and pleasured him as the hard thrusting of their hips continued. Aizen's body shifted again and penetrated him deeply, finding the sensitive place he had touched before with his fingers and making the pleasure explode through Tetsuya's shaking form. And he couldn't stop the sounds that erupted out of him, the hard, sweet screams of pleasure that gripped him and held him tightly. His body seized with the powerful sensation and hot seed erupted onto their sweating flesh. And just when he started to catch himself, Aizen's body went rigid atop his, and Tetsuya cried out again as intense heat flooded him inside. The other man's body collapsed onto his and his mouth found Tetsuya's again. They exchanged a softer flurry of warm, finishing kisses and went quiet, resting peacefully in each other's arms._

"No one ever desired me," he whispered, "No one ever made me feel beautiful...not ever. But you did that for me. I'll never forget the way that felt. And I'll never stop until we can be together again. I want to feel your hands touch me, hear your voice in my ear, feel your breath on my skin. I want to feel your heat burn like fire inside me and see the way your lips smile as we lie together, enjoying the afterglow. But I have so far to go before I find my way back to you. I ache for you, Sousuke. I worry for our child and our future. There are so many obstacles. It is hard to be brave and keep believing I'll find the way. But I have to...for you, for me, and for this little one inside me. That is why I won't lose hope. That is why I will not fail you."

He walked quietly around the garden again, letting the fresh air, lovely sights and the soft touches of falling petals on his skin calm him inside. And as he started back inside, he felt new hope growing.

But as quickly as it formed, the voices he heard made it disappear again as they rose up from inside the house.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," said Kisuke, "There's no one here but me, enjoying a little peace and quiet."

"And conducting research," said a female voice he recognized as the taichou of the second division, "We know he's got to be here. Tell us where he is!"

Tetsuya quietly called Re-kuhime to his hand as footsteps pounded through the house and more voices sounded. He quickly opened a senkaimon, remembering and obeying Kisuke's stern directive.

_"Now, if they show up unexpected, you use whatever powers you have and you disappear. Don't worry about me. As long as they don't catch you and me together, they have nothing to use against me. Even if they find the research I'm working on, if you aren't there, they can assume nothing."_

_"But where do I go?" he asked, "Who will help me?"_

_"Go to Kuchiki Manor and use this to enter the archive."_

_He placed a silver charm on a chain around the noble's neck. Tetsuya gazed down at it, his eyes grateful._

_"Byakuya-sama?"_

_"Yeah, he left it here for you. So if all hell breaks loose, that's where you will go. And once you get there, wait for us to come to you. Do not...I repeat...do not leave the archive, once you enter it. We'll come to you as soon as the coast is clear._

_"I understand."_

"Thank you, Cousin," he whispered, his fingers touching the charm as he entered the senkaimon.

He passed silently into the precipice world and headed for the exit into the manor. Several times, voices or soft, echoing footsteps sent him into small alcoves, or turned him down other passageways, but he saw no one as he made his way through the darkness. As he walked, he began to hear the softer voices he had heard before, and he slowed to listen more intently.

_Kuchiki Tetsuya? Have you come back for us? Come to us. We need each other now._

"Who are you?" he asked softly, flinching as his voice echoed in the tunnel.

_We need each other, _the voices insisted, _Come this way and we will help you!_

"I am being followed," he answered, "I need to escape to Kuchiki Manor."

_Come to us! Take us with you. We can help you!_

"What can you do?" he asked, following the voices into a corridor that opened up before him, "How can you help me?"

He saw a light ahead of him, and nearly panicked, thinking the cleaner had somehow approached him. But as he moved forward, he caught his breath in surprise. A large cave opened up in front of him, and he stepped into it, staring.

All around him, floated bright, teardrop shaped lights. And as he entered the chamber, he could hear them still calling to him. He stared at the lovely points of light raptly, pausing in the middle of the room to admire them.

"You are beautiful," he told them, "But...why did you call to me?"

_We need you...and you need us, _the voices whispered, _Take us with you!_

"I don't know how," he said, his eyes searching the chamber, "I don't have any way to carry you."

A chill went through the noble at their answer.

_Let us in!_

He backed away, seeking the entrance to the chamber, but made a sound of dismay as the lights left their places and began to swirl in the air around him. Tetsuya shrank back in terror, searching desperately for the entrance, but finding himself more and more blinded by the tiny lights.

"No, stop!" he cried, backing away, "I can't..."

_Let us in!_

"No! No, stop!"

_We need you!_

Tetsuya couldn't see anymore, but felt a rock wall against his back and stopped. He felt tiny, odd shocks on the surface of his skin as the lights reached him and began to pass through him.

"What are you doing?" he screamed, wrapping his arms around his midsection and sinking to his knees, "Stop! Please, stop!"

He felt them crawling through him and centering on the reiatsu chamber inside him.

"No!" he sobbed, "Don't hurt my baby!"

_Sleep..._

He struggled, but could not fend off the wave of exhaustion that passed over him. He fell forward onto his hands and knees, tears running down his face and his arms and legs shaking dangerously.

_Sleep, _the voices whispered more gently, _We won't hurt your baby. Sleep._

"But...the c-cleaner will..."

_You are safe with us._

Tetsuya's eyes glazed over and he collapsed onto the cave floor, his mind spiraling away into the darkness. Reiatsu exploded around him, making his body glow brightly for several minutes, then slowly fading. In a matter of minutes, the chamber was dark again. Tetsuya rested, senseless and unaware, on the cave floor as the sound of the cleaner rose up, came close, then paused and moved away again. Alarms sounded in the distance, and the echoing sound of pounding feet and quick, anxious voices filled the room, but did not wake him.

Finally, the footsteps stopped outside the room. One person entered the chamber on catlike feet and approached Tetsuya slowly. A slim, female form bent and checked the collapsed shinigami's body for signs of life, then quickly sealed away his powers and bound his wrists with a kido spell. A large, burly shinigami stepped forward and lifted Tetsuya over his shoulder.

"Is this him?" said the man carrying Tetsuya, "He doesn't look scary."

"Maybe not," agreed Soi Fon, "but he has broken our laws and helped our enemy. He will face the penalty for his crimes. Come on. Bring him and let's go, before the cleaner comes back this way again."

The big man followed Soi Fon out of the chamber and the two flash stepped back to where the rest of the searchers had gathered. The second division motioned for one of her subordinates to approach her.

"Go to Kuchiki Manor and inform Kuchiki taichou that we have apprehended his cousin. He asked to be informed when Kuchiki Tetsuya was found."

"Hai, Taichou!"

She watched as the messenger disappeared, then ordered the rest of her unit to return to the division headquarters. She and her burly fukutaichou continued on to Central 46, then carried Tetsuya inside and took him to the prison infirmary.

"See that he comes to no harm," said Soi Fon, sternly, "He may have broken the law, but he has his right to defend himself against the charges, just like anyone else."

"We will treat any injuries we find and make him comfortable for the night," said the healer, "He can be transferred to a holding cell in the morning, assuming he is well enough."

Soi Fon nodded, then took her leave of the healers and flash stepped away. A few minutes later, the door opened and Byakuya stepped into the room.

"Kuchiki taichou," said one of the healers, "We were told that you would be here to see him. He is unconscious at the moment, but other than that, we can find no serious injuries."

"Do you know what happened to him?" asked the noble.

"Only that he was found collapsed in a chamber in the precipice world. He is lucky that he didn't get eaten by the cleaner!"

"Yes," agreed the noble, "Now, if you have no further need to tend my cousin, I will remain with him."

"Of course, Kuchiki taichou," said the healer.

Byakuya waited as the healers filed out, then slipped a hand into his cousin's and called his name gently. Tetsuya's eyes remained closed and he breathed in and out steadily.

"I am here now," the clan leader assured him, "I am going to make sure that nothing bad happens to you. The charges are serious, but Kisuke is preparing some things to assist in your defense. Don't worry. You are not alone."

Byakuya's lips curved upward as he felt Tetsuya stir and then a gentle squeeze of his hand.

_It will be all right now, _Tetsuya tried to reassure himself, _Byakuya-sama is here. It will be all right..._


	22. Touch of Insanity

**Chapter 22: Touch of Insanity**

Tetsuya felt the presence of the binding on his wrists as he came awake, but instead of the panic such a thing would have ignited in him before, he accepted it quietly. He looked calmly up into the eyes of the healer who was examining him, and was grateful for the lack of judgment in the man's eyes. He had assumed that, having been apprehended, and his status as Aizen's lover having been revealed, he would have found it difficult, if not impossible to encounter a being who wouldn't wish him dead on sight.

"How can you do this?" he asked the healer quietly, "How can you treat me like any other person, knowing who I am?"

The healer paused for a moment, considering the question.

"You are familiar with how a healer uses his power, ne?" the man asked him.

"Yes, but..."

"Your soul is not wicked, Kuchiki Tetsuya," the healer said quietly, "And you would not be the first gentle soul he misled."

The words were both reassuring and troubling.

_But I wasn't misled. I was meant to cross paths with Aizen Sousuke. I feel that so strongly now. And I was meant to destroy the hougyoku. I know it. _

_But how?_

_How do I destroy something like that?_

"How is he this morning?" asked Byakuya's voice from the doorway.

"Physically well, but a bit heart-troubled," the healer said kindly, "He will be cleared to attend his hearing this morning."

"Very well. You may leave us."

Byakuya waited as the healer left, then sat down next to Tetsuya.

"I am sorry about the bindings," he said quietly, "It is a requirement here."

"I understand," said Tetsuya, meeting his eyes calmly, "And for the first time since being freed from Itamigiri, I am not bothered by them."

Curiosity flickered in the clan leader's dark eyes.

"Why is that?" he asked.

Tetsuya took a steadying breath.

"All of the time I was Aizen Sousuke's prisoner, I felt the hands of fate moving, but I did not trust them. And I barely trusted myself to make each choice I was given. But even as I woke and saw the forces that had closed in around me...Byakuya-sama, it only reassured me that I am close to achieving what I must."

"Then...you know how to destroy the hougyoku?" asked Byakuya.

"No," admitted Tetsuya, "but I know I will take the right steps, and that I have been given everything I need to complete this task successfully. I think that Sousuke said it best when he told me, _You have not once needed your powers to achieve what you had to do. You blew into Las Noches on the desert breeze and you overcame me. Just be yourself and follow your instincts. _I feel those instincts, where I did not before. And I trust them as I once could not. I am ready to place myself in my maker's hands and let him use me as he will."

He caught his breath softly as Byakuya nodded in understanding and slipped a hand into his.

"Urahara-san is ready to testify," the clan leader told him, "and he is also pursuing what you told him last night about the voices and lights in the precipice world. Just remain calm and allow us to do the explaining. And if you are asked any questions, only answer what you are asked...and do so as briefly as possible."

"I will," promised Tetsuya.

The two men looked up as a dour looking attendant entered the room, bearing a tray with tea and food. He set the tray carefully in front of Tetsuya, then bowed briefly and left without saying a word.

"I guess I should get used to that," Tetsuya sighed, "That attitude is likely to be quite common until the hougyoku is destroyed and people understand what really happened."

He bypassed the food and picked up the tea and sipped at it as Byakuya watched in silence, his eyes contemplative.

"It is not always easy to do what you consider to be right," he commented quietly, "as I found out when I was forced to act as though I had betrayed everyone during the zanpakutou rebellion. I also recall that, despite the fact that I wasn't able to explain to you...you believed in me. That means a great deal to me. And I will return the favor now. I will believe in you, Tetsuya. And I will do everything within my power to help you."

Tetsuya gave him a grateful smile.

"Arigato, Byakuya-sama."

He started to say more, but paused as an odd feeling of unease passed over him. His stomach ached oddly and he felt a burning sensation rising in his mouth and throat. He tried again to speak, but the burning feeling became stronger, and the ache in his abdomen erupted into pain.

"Tetsuya!" called Byakuya's voice, "Guard!"

Tetsuya closed his eyes and took a stinging breath.

"Guard! He's been poisoned! He can fight the poison, but you must release the seal on his powers!"

His breath released of it's own accord, leaving his body in a mind numbing scream of pain.

"I will take responsibilty!" shouted Byakuya, "Quickly, before he dies!"

"B-bya...!" he gasped, choking as the burning sensation became intolerable.

_Why?_

"Tetsuya, call Re-kuhime to your hand," Byakuya's voice said in his ear.

_Why do they hate me so?_

His head spun with memory...an icy cell...the soulless eyes of guards...tears cried over parents he could barely picture anymore.

"Tetsuya! Call your zanpakutou!"

He started to lose awareness and felt death closing in.

_Tetsuya..._

He couldn't breathe anymore and could barely hear his cousin's desperate voice.

_Master, speak to me..._

His lips moved and he body shook uncontrollably. He felt a swell of returning power and tried again to speak, but although his lips moved, all else seemed frozen. Darkness closed in around him and he felt the beating of his heart as it slowed and finally stopped. His power throbbed fitfully in his veins and he ached to scream, but couldn't move.

_Only will it strongly enough..._

"Tetsuya..."

Byakuya's voice sounded desperate, and Re-kuhime's aching cry registered in his disappearing mind. Tetsuya gathered what remaining strength he had left, and poured it into the silent force of will.

_Shussui, Re-kuhime..._

Coolness swept through him inside, soothing the burning sensation. Byakuya's voice seemed to come closer again, and he felt his cousin's hand in his.

"It's going to be all right now. Rest."

He let himself drift off then, Byakuya's hand warming his and the soft hum of Re-kuhime's power in his veins. All sense of his body left him for a time, and he found himself returning in dream to Las Noches.

_"What are you doing?" he asked, wide-eyed._

_"I am making you a promise," answered Aizen, whispering the words to release his weapon's power._

_Tetsuya caught his breath softly as the room they were in shimmered and slowly disappeared. He found himself lying in long grass, under a bright blue sky, with large, puffy white clouds crawling along above him. Sakura petals floated down from the nearby trees, landing in their hair and on their clothes and skin._

_"Someday," Aizen said, his hands working slowly to remove the noble's clothing, and then his own, as he spoke, "We are going to live in a place like this…a place where the sun shines, and there are wide open spaces, where flowers and sakura grow…where we will be free to live life on our own terms. I will fulfill hopes and desires you dared not have…and we will know peace and contentment, Aizen Tetsuya."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya was both reassured and unnerved, when he woke to find Byakuya still sitting at his side. He had no sense of how much time had passed, or what had happened after he had realized that someone had poisoned him.

"How are you feeling?" Byakuya asked softly.

He noticed then that Kisuke was sitting in a chair near the window in his room.

"I am...much better, thanks to Re-kuhime and my healers," he replied, rubbing his eyes, "But I have no idea how much time has passed while I was ill."

"It has been three days," said Byakuya.

Tetsuya's eyes widened and he placed a searching hand on his abdomen. Byakuya gave him a bracing smile.

"Your baby was not harmed by the poisoning," Byakuya assured him.

The blue-eyed noble gave a sigh of relief and leaned back against the pillows, his eyes contemplative.

"Three days?" he whispered, "Then...that means that the hearing has already taken place. What happened?"

Byakuya and Kisuke exchanged glances, and the clan leader squeezed his cousin's hand supportively.

"We were able to convince Central 46 to classify you as a prisoner of war. That means that you are held harmless because it cannot be determined beyond doubt, that you were or were not in control of your actions...based on Aizen's ability to manipulate you, using his powers. Kisuke was able to locate several half-hollow servants who confirmed that you were held in Aizen's quarters, and not allowed to leave it without supervision...and further, that the hougyoku caused Naoki-kun to lapse into sleep."

"You found Mai and Haru?" Tetsuya asked, "They are...?"

"They are fine," Kisuke assured him, "The refugees from Las Noches are actually finding some support in the Rukongai. People are being much more accepting after hearing about what they endured in the fall of Aizen's regime. They will be fine. But we need to concentrate on you."

"But if I am to be held harmless, then...?"

"The councilors have agreed to release you into my custody," said Byakuya, "granted that you are under house arrest at Kuchiki Manor until Unohana taichou confirms that you are no longer being affected by Aizen's powers."

"We don't anticipate that it will be a problem," said Kisuke, "Unohana taichou seems very supportive."

"That is encouraging," said Tetsuya, "But I see something in your eyes that tells me that all of the news is not good."

Kisuke and Byakuya glanced at each other briefly, Then Kisuke nodded.

"Ah...we've been trying to track down the person or persons responsible for the poisoning," he explained, "but...we keep running into roadblocks. You...understand what I mean, ne?"

Tetsuya caught his breath softly, then let it out and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I don't imagine that there is much sympathy for Aizen Sousuke's spouse," he said, looking down at his hands, then back up at the other two men, "I am sure that many of them wish that I had died. Based on what they experienced, how could I blame them for hating me?"

"But that does not give anyone the right to hurt you. You are facing tribunal to determine your guilt or innocence, and what punishments you might bear," Byakuya said firmly, "To harm you when you have not only answered for your actions, but have been held harmless..."

"Byakuya-sama," said Tetsuya, shaking his head, "don't you understand? They think that it is a lie...that I have gotten off without any punishment. And given everything, why would they not feel that way? Their enmity chills me, but...it makes sense to me."

"I have house guards stationed here to protect you," Byakuya went on, "and all people and items entering this room are being searched. We are doing everything we can to protect you...while another decision is being made."

Tetsuya looked into Byakuya's troubled eyes and read the concern.

"You mean...that they are deciding what to do about my child?" Tetsuya asked softly.

"Yes," confirmed the clan leader, "Understand that because you have been classified as a prisoner of war, your baby is considered the product of a wartime sexual assault."

"That decision assumes that you would not have willingly produced this child, had you been in your right mind, so you will not be charged with the crime of creating an enemy's progeny," explained Kisuke, "but whether you are held harmless or not, the law does not allow for anyone to carry the child of an enemy. So...it was the decision of Central 46 that you are to have your pregnancy terminated."

Tetsuya's face paled and he swallowed hard and nodded.

"I understood from the beginning that they would decide this way, but..."

"We have asked the councilors to consider your fragile emotional state and the fact that your child is soulless and will not survive. We are hoping that they will give permission for us to allow the child to expire naturally, as the reiatsu has been judged 'not viable,'" said Byakuya, "The councilors are deliberating at the moment, however, a decision is set to be rendered in the morning. In the meantime, because you have been held harmless, you are no longer being restrained and your powers have been unsealed. And because you have been officially recognized as Aizen's spouse, willing or not, you have been granted the right to see him."

Tetsuya's eyes widened.

"I can see Sousuke?" he mused, "I had given up hope of seeing him before the hougyoku was destroyed, but..."

"Just realize that the guy is still fused with the hougyoku," Kisuke warned him, "He's pretty vicious. You want to just keep that in mind if you decide to visit him."

"I understand," said Tetsuya, "But I want to see him as soon as possible."

"You should perhaps rest longer," suggested Byakuya.

Tetsuya shook his head firmly.

"I want to see my husband," he said calmly, "I want to see him now."

Byakuya gazed at him for a moment, then gave a short nod and stood.

"You are no longer a prisoner here, though you are asked to stay until after the decision regarding your baby. But if you wish to go, no one will impede you. You need only speak to the guards. But Tetsuya, you must allow us to come with you. Even bound and with his powers sealed away, he is a dangerous man."

"Yes," the blue-eyed noble agreed, slipping out of bed and waiting as Byakuya set a warm wrap around his shoulders and helped him with his shoes.

They left the infirmary and walked silently to the prison entrance, where the three were searched and then waved on through the checkpoint. They worked their way through the labyrinthine prison, until they finally passed through a last guarded door and arrived at the eighth level. The guard at Aizen's door frowned and checked their identities, then allowed Tetsuya to enter the cell.

At first, the room was silent except for the soft inhale and exhale of their breathing. Then, Aizen's voice sounded.

"I have a visitor," he acknowledged softly, "Who are you? Come closer, so that I can see you. My senses have been disrupted, so I cannot sense your reiatsu, and I cannot move to look at you."

Tetsuya did not answer, but slowly moved into the area in front of the heavily bound shinigami. Aizen's one uncovered eye fixed on him and focused. The eye immediately filled with rage and hatred, and the bound shinigami began to pull at his bonds, fitfully.

"Y-YOU!" he hissed furiously, "You...horrid creature!"

"Sousuke," Tetsuya said soothingly, "I know it has control of you. But, let me reassure you, it will not have you for long."

"What are you doing here, you vile beast?" shrieked Aizen, "We were going to be king, but you ruined EVERYTHING!"

Tetsuya moved closer and touched his husband's fingertips, where they were slightly exposed.

"Sousuke, I love you. I am going to free you. I swear it!"

The shinigami's blazing eye found him again and he could feel the awful struggle of the hougyoku to try to break the seal on its powers.

"It is going to be all right," he said, leaning forward and bending to kiss Aizen's fingers where he had touched them.

But as his lips touched the other man's fingers, Aizen screamed and threw himself wildly against his bonds, tearing the bonds off one hand and grabbing his stunned spouse by the throat. Tetsuya choked and gasped, and grabbed the hand that was tightening on his throat.

"I'll kill you!" Aizen howled, as the guards burst into the room.

Aizen's uncovered eye met Tetsuya's as the guards struggled to free the blue-eyed shinigami from his husband's grasp.

"I loathe you!" screamed Aizen, as his hand was bound again, "You disgusting, scheming traitor! Come near me again, and you will not live to regret it!"

"Come," said one of the guards, touching Tetsuya's arm, and nudging him out of his stunned reverie, "We should go."

Tetsuya nodded briefly and walked out of the cell, and was met by his worried cousin and an equally unnerved Kisuke, who quickly healed the scratches on his throat.

"Shit," the shopkeeper mused, "He's even worse than before."

Tetsuya stared back at the closed cell door, his face deathly pale and his body quivering with memory.

"It doesn't matter," he said resolutely, "I will not fail him. I will destroy that monstrous thing and set him free!"


	23. Finding Balance

**Chapter 23: Finding Balance**

Tetsuya stood quietly in a small garden outside the infirmary in Central 46, breathing in the calming scent of the water and flowers and thinking carefully.

_It's only a few minutes until they call me to render the decision. I want to believe that all will be well, but as I do not know for certain..._

He breathed a command to his zanpakutou and left a waterform within a cluster of trees. He stepped away from it and continued to walk quietly through the gardens, sensing Byakuya's nearby presence, the presence of the family guards assigned to protect him, and the Central 46 guards who used stealth to follow him, wherever he went. He heard a soft, clopping step behind him and turned.

"Well," he said, smiling up at the black stallion, "You decided to return to me. You look worried, Arashi. Don't be. I'm not anymore.

_Neither should you recklessly assume all is well. Though...I think that the waterform is good planning. But where will we go if things go ill?_

"I don't know," Tetsuya answered, "Somewhere safe."

_You are Aizen Sousuke's spouse. No place will be safe for you until the hougyoku is destroyed and his name is cleared._

"I am aware of that," answered the noble, "And we will deal with things as they happen. But we must be patient, Arashi. We must watch carefully, and recognize when it is time for us to move."

_And so, we shall._

"Tetsuya."

The noble turned to see Byakuya entering the garden. He smiled briefly as his cousin approached the two.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama," he said quietly.

"Good morning, Tetsuya," the clan leader answered.

He turned and rubbed Arashi's neck, and the horse nuzzled him gently.

"Good morning, Arashi."

He met Tetsuya's eyes calmly.

"I am here to see you to the Central 46 chambers. As you know, I am to speak for you."

"Yes," said Tetsuya, "Arigato, Cousin. I am grateful for your intercession. Without you, I would already have been executed."

Byakuya smiled briefly.

"I won't lie to you and tell you that's not true. Your situation has been complicated all along. But if we can just move past this last hurdle, then I can take you home and we can focus on finding the way to destroy the hougyoku."

Tetsuya sighed gratefully.

"It is a great comfort to know you are with me. Following the path I must is not easy, and it is very lonely sometimes. Most difficult is having pieces to the puzzle that no one does, so I feel like only I know the urgency of taking each careful step. But having you and Kisuke alongside me relieves some of that loneliness."

"Some," Byakuya agreed, "But...it must have been very difficult for you to see him that way...the way he is now."

Tetsuya nodded.

"Everyone looks at him as he is now, and they think that is really the essence of that man. When I fell beneath his surface, I know I might be the only one who ever had...perhaps the only one who ever will. It is...comforting to know that those were not his words for me...that his hands had to be forced to touch me with the intent of harming me. But that, again, is knowledge that I alone carry. Only destroying the hougyoku will open other eyes."

"We will find the answers we need, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, laying a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "But come now, it is time to meet with the Central 46 Councilors."

Tetsuya touched Arashi's face briefly and met his eyes for a moment, then turned and followed Byakuya back into the building. They passed through several corridors and down a long hallway.

"Will Kisuke be meeting us there?"

"Yes," said Byakuya, "He was going back to his shop to study all of the information he collected on you, and he was trying to formulate a plan for addressing how you will destroy the hougyoku. But he did plan to come this morning to offer medical data to answer questions about your child's condition."

The two reached the end of the hallway and passed through the guarded doors at the end, moving into the central chambers. They looked around, but were surprised that Kisuke was nowhere to be found.

"I hope that the fact that Urahara-san is not here is an indication of him perhaps finding something useful," commented Byakuya as he and Tetsuya sat down at a small table in the center of the room. The doors at the top of the chamber opened, and Byakuya and Tetsuya stood and watched quietly as the Central 46 councilors filed in and took their places. The head councilor took his place at the head of the chamber.

"The Central 46 Council is in session," he said solemnly, "Please be seated."

Byakuya and Tetsuya sat down and waited as the councilors did the same.

"At issue is the task of deciding the fate of Aizen Sousuke's unborn child, currently residing within Kuchiki Tetsuya'a..."

"That is _Aizen_ Tetsuya," said Tetsuya.

The head councilor fell silent, glaring at Tetsuya, and the noble felt Byakuya's hand touch his arm in warning.

"You have not been given leave to address this council, _Aizen_ Tetsuya. If you have something to say, you will inform Kuchiki Byakuya, who will then speak it for you."

Tetsuya said nothing, but nodded briefly.

"At issue is the fate of Aizen Sousuke's unborn child, currently residing within Aizen Tetsuya. The applicable law states, 'No shinigami, living being or hollow may bear the child of a known enemy of the king.' The applicable subtitle reads, 'The law may not apply if to cause said child's life to be ended would place grave physical or emotional hardship on the bearer, in which case, the child shall be born, but kept in protective custody until a course of action is laid down by council.' Kuchiki Byakuya's interpretation of the law, as given in our prior gathering is, 'Due to the emotional and mental pressures of his long imprisonment in Las Noches, and to the physical effects of the poisoning of his body, as well as the added stress of learning that his child is soulless, and will not, in any case, be born alive, council is asked to invoke the subtitled statute and to take no action regarding Aizen Tetsuya's child, but to allow said child to expire naturally.' Arguments made in favor of the request were...First, the reiatsu is not viable and therefore, will not be Aizen Sousuke's child. Secondly, Allowing the child to expire naturally will give Aizen Tetsuya additional time to be counseled to assist him in bearing his loss. And finally, to take his child, considering his poor physical, mental and emotional condition, would constitute cruelty. Arguments made against granting the request are...First, there is no guarantee that the reiatsu will not, at some point, gain sentience. There have been a few cases of something similar happening, and the severity of allowing a child of Aizen Sousuke to be born, outweighs the needs of Aizen Tetsuya. Secondly, Medical science is inconclusive about whether a hard initial shock of loss is preferable to, or more humane than a drawn out one. And finally, Some council members feel that the process of termination is not so invasive, and does not constitute cruelty."

He nodded to a council physician, who stood to address the council.

"You have examined Aizen Tetsuya?" asked the head councilor.

"I have," said the healer, "And I concur with Kuchiki Byakuya, that there is reason to be concerned that the shock of losing his child suddenly would be too much of a strain on Aizen Tetsuya."

"Your testimony is noted," said the head councilor, "Will the councilors please enter their final votes into the council reader."

The room went quiet as the councilors considered, then indicated their votes on the consoles in front of them. Several minutes later, the head councilor nodded and stood.

"Aizen Tetsuya, please stand."

Byakuya and Tetsuya rose together.

"We have heard and considered your request regarding the fate of Aizen Sousuke's and your child. By a majority vote, council has ruled that you must adhere to the law as it is written...and by our interpretation, the termination of your pregnancy must go forward immediately."

"No!" cried Tetsuya, "You can't do this! This child is innocent! My child hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Tetsuya, please," Byakuya said, taking him by the arm as a group of guards started towards him.

"Let me go!" Tetsuya shouted, trying to pull away, "Byakuya-sama, don't let them do this!"

The head councilor slammed his gavel down on the table in front of him and called for order. Tetsuya tore free of Byakuya and turned towards the doors. As he flash stepped forward, the doors flew open and Kisuke burst into the room.

"Wait!" he shouted, "You have to listen to me! This man can..."

"You are out of order!" yelled the head councilor as the councilors around him began to talk excitedly, "Urahara Kisuke, you will leave this room, now!"

"Not without him!" Kisuke cried, above the noise, "He can destroy the hougyoku! I can prove it. Just..."

"SILENCE!" howled the head councilor, "Guards, remove Urahara Kisuke to the council holding area and take Aizen Tetsuya to the medical wing to carry out our decision."

Tetsuya watched in silence as Kisuke continued to shout out his objections until the guards captured him and started to drag him out of the room. More guards closed in on Tetsuya and he backed up to the wall, his eyes wide and afraid. They met Byakuya's for a moment, and an unspoken message passed between them. The guards reached Tetsuya, and as their hands took hold of him, he shifted into the waterform he had created earlier in the garden. The body the guards held burst apart and fell away, leaving a large puddle of water on the ground.

"Find him!" the head councilor shouted at the stunned guards, "He is in contempt and will be arrested on sight and returned to council custody. And you are to take Urahara Kisuke and Kuchiki Byakuya into custody as possible conspirators!"

Guards dragged a bound Kisuke, to his feet, and several others approached Byakuya, who stood quietly as his hands were bound and his powers were sealed away.

Outside, in the garden, Tetsuya flash stepped out of the bushes and launched himself onto Arashi's back. He nudged the stallion with his heels, and Arashi broke into a gallop, gathering speed, then shifting into Pegasus form. Wings lifted away from his withers and began to beat, as an alarm rang out and a protective shield snapped into place all around the compound. Tetsuya watched worriedly as it closed around them, and called to the Pegasus.

"Arashi! Can we break through?"

The Pegasus soared towards the shield.

_You must strike it with your strongest attack, just before we hit it, or even if we do break through, it will repair itself. Now, Master!_

"Ban kai!" cried Tetsuya, "Koori no Bakuha, Re-kuhime!"

Blue light flared around Tetsuya's blade and sent out a volley of ice blades. More ice blades burst from the stallion's nose and mouth, joining with his shinigami master's and adding to the power.

_Hold on tightly!_

Tetsuya held his breath and braced himself for the impact. The stallion attacked again as he struck the shield, and the reiatsu exploded around the two. Arashi screamed and his body jerked fitfully. Tetsuya lowered himself against the stallion's back as raw power raked their bodies and white fire seemed to burn all of the way through them. Tetsuya gasped and closed his eyes as Arashi veered suddenly and began to fall towards the ground.

"Arashi!" he cried, "Arashi!"

He aimed his sword at the ground and breathed a command, causing a huge ice ramp to form beneath them. Arashi recovered enough to keep himself upright as he landed and his feet slid along the smooth ice. He slowed as they came to the end of it, and managed to leap off and land without falling. The stallion's wings folded and disappeared, and he continued on in an odd, limping run as Tetsuya called his name and urged Arashi to stop.

"Arashi, you're hurt! You have to stop so that I can heal you. Please!" he pleaded.

_I cannot stop now, or we will be caught. But...there is...a reiatsu ahead. Master, it is him! He is here! I will..._

"Arashi!" Tetsuya cried as the horse collapsed and he was flung roughly to the ground.

Voices rose all around them and closed in on them.

"Arashi!" Tetsuya sobbed, forgetting all else, crawling forward, and leaning over the fallen beast's head.

Arashi lifted his head briefly and nuzzled the noble, trying to brush the tears from his face.

_M-master...do not..._

"Please don't die!" Tetsuya managed in a choked voice, "I've lost everyone! I can't lose you too! Arashi, you have been with me through everything. Please, Arashi! Please don't die!"

He heard footsteps approaching and loud shouts for him to drop his weapon, but ignored everything and collapsed onto his fallen mount's neck, crying silently. Hands took hold of him, and he prepared to fight, but all went silent and everyone froze as a solemn, power-filled voice sounded in front of them.

"Hold. Let him go."

Tetsuya's head turned and his eyes went wide as he realized that they had come down in the middle of the visiting spirit king's encampment. The guards holding him released their hold, and Tetsuya slid down onto his knees and bowed his head respectfully.

"Your majesty," he said softly, "Eiji-sama..."

The king's smile breathed warmth into Tetsuya's shaking body, and the noble lifted his head and looked up at the king. Eiji glanced at the royal healer, and gave the man a short nod, and he flash stepped forward and dropped to his knees beside the motionless stallion.

"Arashi..." whispered Tetsuya, "Will he be all right?"

The king nodded.

"I have an excellent healer," he said calmly, "Let your fears about Arashi leave you, and let your mind be at ease."

"But...we were being pursued," Tetsuya objected, "They were going to take my child, so we...we ran. I know that this is the child of your enemy, and you probably think of me as your enemy too, because I love him. But..."

"You? My enemy?" said the king, his kind eyes calming Tetsuya inside and making his shaking body relax, "Aizen Tetsuya, you are not my enemy."

"My lord?" Tetsuya queried, looking confused.

The king smiled.

"Tetsuya, every step that you have taken, you have served me well, from your beginnings to this very moment."

Tetsuya's confusion deepened.

"I don't...understand," he said softly, as the kings hand touched his face.

"Then, let me give you a beginning," said the king, "Tetsuya, it is time for you to learn who you are."

"What?"

"Stand up."

Tetsuya came to his feet, his eyes locked on the king's and his heart pounding. The king's hand remained on his face, and the monarch's power pulsed and throbbed around them. And as the king began to speak again, all else faded away, except for that gentle, beloved voice that Tetsuya could not believe he had forgotten.

"Do you remember me now?" the king asked softly.

"I do," Tetsuya whispered, "We were...in a garden. And...my body was made of light."

The king nodded.

"Tetsuya, there is a place in my gardens, where my most treasured servants live. Beings of light and warmth, they run free in that place, until there is an imbalance in our worlds. In answer to that imbalance that came to be, you were called out of that place. Your soul was given into a shinigami body and sent into the worlds to perform a singular task. Tell me, Tetsuya, what was the task I assigned you that day?"

Tetsuya searched his mind, and saw his light-filled body kneeling proudly before the king. He caught his breath softly and looked up into Eiji's kind eyes.

"I...I've been so stupid!" he gasped, "I've been thinking of this all wrong!"

The king nodded to encourage him as Tetsuya went on.

"I thought that my task was to destroy the hougyoku and free Aizen Sousuke from its grasp. But...sweet kami, I'm not supposed to destroy it, am I?"

"No," said the king, embracing him gently, "Your task, Tetsuya, is to _complete_ it."


	24. The Balance of Need and Desire

**Chapter 24: The Balance of Need and Desire**

"I am to _complete_ the hougyoku?" whispered Tetsuya, gazing back at the king, wide-eyed.

Eiji smiled and nodded.

"Tetsuya, you are halfway there. Only look inside yourself, and you will see that you _are_ the answer. But...perhaps your friend, Urahara Kisuke can enlighten you."

He turned to the waiting guards.

"No one is to impede this man. He is my servant, and is to be allowed to do as he wishes."

"But sir!" objected the guard, "He is the espoused of Aizen Sousuke...!"

"Another vastly misunderstood person," said Eiji, "Wouldn't you agree, Aizen Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya's eyes narrowed.

"My lord, Sousuke is a light being as well?" he asked.

"No," said the king, "But, I will tell his story after you have freed him."

He scanned the group of guards until his eyes found the Royal Guard Taichou.

"Kuchiki Ginrei?" he said, causing the man's head to turn and his eyes to fix on the king and Tetsuya.

"Sir."

"You will please escort our Tetsuya back to Central 46. Please inform the council that by royal edict, Tetsuya and his child have been placed under our protection."

"Hai, Eiji-sama."

The old shinigami approached Tetsuya and nodded briefly.

"It has been a long time, Tetsuya. You have come a long way since the day I left Kuchiki Manor."

"It is good to see you again, Ginrei-sama," said Tetsuya, smiling back at him.

"Go then. Finish your task, Tetsuya. I will join you there."

"But...I am still..."

The king smiled and placed a hand on the noble's chest, over his heart.

"I believe that your husband told you to listen to your heart, Tetsuya, to follow your instincts. What is it that you hear inside you?"

"I..." Tetsuya said frowning and closing his eyes.

He was quiet for a moment, taking several soft breaths. Then, his eyes opened again.

The voices from the precipice world," he mused, "Those voices are inside me now."

"Yes," agreed the king, "What is it that they are telling you?"

"They..." Tetsuya said, listening, "They...need."

The king met Tetsuya's eyes meaningfully.

"There is a reason that you could hear their voices. You are the answer to their needs."

He paused for a moment, thinking carefully.

"But these are not the only voices from that place that have spoken to you."

Tetsuya frowned briefly, then comprehension lit his eyes.

"The souls gathered within the hougyoku," he said softly, "I heard them too."

"And what did those souls say to you?"

Tetsuya thought back.

"They said that they were lost hopes, dreams, ambitions..."

"Yes," the king affirmed, "Need and desire, Tetsuya. Those two forces drive choice. We make our choices based on the balance of those two forces inside us. It is when those things are out of balance that we become lost."

Tetsuya caught his breath softly and his eyes widened.

"The souls inside you all cry out with need. The ones in the hougyoku cry out their desires. And...?"

Realization spread across Tetsuya's face.

"The hougyoku gained too much influence over Sousuke," he said softly, "And he fell out of balance as well. Is that what you are saying?"

Eiji smiled and nodded.

"You were sent to restore those balances, Tetsuya. You have everything you need to do that."

Tetsuya met the king's eyes again, his own eyes looking troubled.

"What is it?" Eiji asked.

"My lord, I am worried about Sousuke. Even once the hougyoku has been destroyed, he will still be considered to be your enemy, ne?"

The king mat Tetsuya's eyes squarely.

"He is not my enemy."

"But...by his own admission..."

"Did you listen, Tetsuya, when he told you what he has told no one else?" the king asked softly.

Tetsuya nodded, remembering.

"He wanted a normal, peaceful life...and in the end, he wanted to share that life with me. He wanted that so much that he abandoned his desire to become king. He asked the hougyoku that when he became king, that his soul could be placed in a newly created body, so that he could be freed to be with me."

"But," said the king, "If he had been given a new body...a new life, he would have forgotten you, Tetsuya. That is the rule of passing into new life. As the old body is lost and the new one given, the things the flesh has experienced fall away as well and the soul core goes on. That is why, as souls move through the cycle of rebirth, they may recognize each other, because they have met before. But they do not remember. The reason for this is so that each new life is given fresh perspective and new choices."

Tetsuya lowered his eyes.

"So...we will never have that life together that we dreamed of?" he asked softly.

"I did not say that," said the king, "I only said that it would not work to try to escape himself. Sousuke's freedom will be found in embracing who he is, not by running from it. And with the completion of this task, you will help him to do that. Go now. Return to Aizen Sousuke and find your answers, Tetsuya."

Ginrei looked back at Tetsuya and nodded.

"Come, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya left the king and fell in at the Royal Guard Taichou's side, his mind spinning, and trying to make sense of what he had learned. He frowned intently, working with what seemed like a sea of unconnected pieces of a huge puzzle. He was still deep in thought when they reached Central 46 and a group of guards approached them.

"Aizen Tetsuya!" the lead guard shouted, "Surrender!"

Ginrei met the man's eyes and the guard froze.

"K-kuchiki...Ginrei?"

"By royal edict," Ginrei said solemnly, "This man and his child have been placed under our protection and given the right to pass freely. Stand down, at once!"

The wide-eyed guards fell back, and Ginrei led Tetsuya into the building. They returned to the central chamber, and the doors were hastily thrown open ahead of them. Tetsuya followed Ginrei to the center of the chamber as the councilors burst into whispers, and the head councilor banged his gavel on the table in front of him and called for order.

"Kuchiki taichou," he said solemnly, "Why are you here?"

"This man and his child are under the king's protection," Ginrei explained, "Aizen Tetsuya has been tasked with ending the threat of the hougyoku. You will release Urahara Kisuke and Kuchiki Byakuya to assist him, immediately."

There was a moment of complete silence in the room.

"This is...the king's order?" the head councilor asked, finally.

"It is," said Ginrei.

Another long moment of silence ensued, then the head councilor nodded to a set of council guards.

"You will release Urahara Kisuke and Kuchiki Byakuya and allow Aizen Tetsuya and them access to Aizen Sousuke."

Tetsuya watched breathlessly as the guards fell in ahead of them and behind, and led them out of the room. Minutes later, they joined Kisuke and Byakuya, and turned towards the prison.

"Urahara-san," Tetsuya said, as soon as they were on their way, "You said that you could prove that I could destroy the hougyoku. What did you discover?"

"You remember that I told you that your body wasn't like everyone else's?" he said quietly.

"Yes," Tetsuya answered, "And?"

"And...I also told you that it draws in what is around it. That is why you can hear the voices of the lost souls in the precipice world. You remember that I was running a few additional tests. I took some scans before you left Karakura Town and I took some while you were unconscious here."

"And you found something?"

"Yeah, I found something, all right," Kisuke said, looking slightly pale, "Tetsuya, you remember how you told me that you felt those bits of light pass through your skin...and it seemed as though they focused on the reiatsu chamber."

"Yes?"

"Well, the scans I took after you arrived here showed stirrings of life in the reiatsu chamber. The soul of your child is still not sentient, but...those beings you heard were drawn into the chamber by your body, and are affecting your baby...in a good way."

They slowed and stopped outside of Aizen's cell. Tetsuya's frown deepened and he thought carefully.

_The king said that I was the answer. And he also said that balance must be restored...for the souls within the hougyoku...and for Sousuke. _

"That's it," whispered Tetsuya, "I think I understand."

Kisuke nodded.

"You can capture and pull in the souls within the hougyoku," he said quietly, "That will..."

"...bring the forces of need and desire back into balance," mused the stunned noble.

"So...you understand what you have to do?" asked Byakuya, glancing warily at Aizen's cell door.

"I do," said Tetsuya, "But...I am not sure how to explain this to the hougyoku. Because, as much as it needs for me to do this, it also has to desire it. I sense that I cannot complete the hougyoku unless it chooses to join with me."

Tetsuya took a soft, steadying breath and approached the door.

"Do you want us to go with you, Tetsuya-san?" asked Kisuke, "You know he's dangerous."

"He is no longer dangerous to me," said Tetsuya, "We will need to be alone, so that there are no distractions."

Kisuke and Byakuya looked back at him, ready to object, but read the determination in the noble's blue eyes and stood back to let him pass.

"Do not enter the cell unless I call for you," said Tetsuya, waiting as the guards unsealed the door and allowed him to pass.

Tetsuya heard the door close behind him, and he moved forward.

"Why did you come back?" asked Aizen's voice, "Do you mean to continue tormenting us, now that you have damned us to twenty thousand years of imprisonment? You are an abomination, Kuchiki Tetsuya."

"I am Aizen Tetsuya," said the noble, moving closer, "And I did not come to torment you. I came to free you."

"Oh? Is that so?" purred Aizen sarcastically, "Then, by all means, unbind me and unseal my powers. Or...isn't that what you meant?"

"Hougyoku, you are an incomplete being..."

"I know that," Aizen answered, "That is why I needed Aizen Sousuke. I had no body...no way to see my desires fulfilled."

"You cannot reach your desires that way," said Tetsuya.

Aizen's one uncovered eye rose and focused on the noble.

"Of course I can. I need only wait until I am released."

"I can free you now, and I can give you a body of your own."

He moved forward carefully, his eyes locked on the one that stared back at him.

"How?"

Tetsuya reached Aizen and carefully unbound one hand. He took the hand and placed it on his abdomen.

"Do you hear them?" he asked softly.

There was a long silence. Then, Aizen's hand pulled away, as though it had been burned. Anger flared in Aizen's eye, and Tetsuya rose and stepped back.

"Those whining, sniveling voices?" Aizen said sarcastically, "We left them behind on purpose! We don't want them anymore! They stand in our way!"

"No," Tetsuya said calmly, "Don't you understand? If you want to return to life, to have a chance at reaching your desires, then you must accept that there are certain needs you will have to take care of the person you will become. These needs are there to see that you are nurtured, body, mind and heart...kept in balance so that you can focus well on your ambitions and eventually reach them."

"No!" insisted Aizen, "We only need to be king to make everything over the way we want it!"

"That's not true," said Tetsuya, "Because...the balance of need and desire also resides within out king. You will not escape those forces by becoming king. The only road to your ambitions now...is bonding with me. Join with me, and I will give you new life, a new chance to reach your lost ambitions."

"And if I do not?"

"If you do not, you will remain sealed in this cell...forever."

"Not forever!" objected Aizen, "I will be freed in...!"

"You will never be freed," said Tetsuya, "People fear unchecked power and ambition, and that fear will keep them from allowing you freedom. Remember what happened to Aizen Sousuke before, because of his excessive power. They cannot kill you. But...if they fear you, they can keep you sealed like this forever. Let me offer you hope...the hope you reached out for when Kisuke and Sousuke reached out to you and placed you within the hougyokus they created. I tell you now that those were imperfect structures. They could not really grant you life. I can. I am...the completed hougyoku...the living one, sent by the king, himself, to free you."

Tetsuya stepped forward and released all of Aizen's restraints, then stepped back. Aizen stared at him in surprise as Tetsuya's body began to glow with celestial golden light.

"I am the means to your freedom," he said calmly, "Embrace me or destroy me. It is your choice now."

Aizen's hand touched his chest, where the crystal housing of the hougyoku rested. His eyes flared with intense emotion, warring feelings that clashed against each other as his fingers closed around the stone in his chest. Light flared around the crystal, leaking through the space between his fingers and he gave an agonized howl. Tetsuya froze, staring, as Aizen's hand closed, and the hougyoku's crystal housing shattered.

"Sousuke!" he cried, flash stepping forward.

He stopped a few steps away as Aizen's hand rose warningly. The reiatsu exploded around Aizen's body, forcing Tetsuya back. Aizen came to his feet, his eyes glowing a dangerous golden and the power swirling around him. Tetsuya backed away until the wall behind him stopped him. He waited then, his frightened eyes fixed on Aizen as he closed in and stopped in front of him. Seething tendrils of reiatsu licked at the noble's body, making Tetsuya shiver. But he kept his eyes on Aizen's, waiting breathlessly to see what would happen.

"You would free me?" Aizen asked softly, "I don't know if I should trust you."

"Then," said Tetsuya, his eyes softening, and his hand reaching out to place Aizen's hand on his abdomen again, "Listen to your heart and follow your instincts."

Aizen hesitated for a moment, staring down into Tetsuya's sapphire eyes. Then, the power around him faded, and his eyes returned to their normal shade of brown. He leaned forward and brought his lips to Tetsuya's, at the same time slipping the emptied crystal into his hand. Strong arms embraced the noble and the two sank into a deeper, hungrier kiss. As it ended, Tetsuya's eyes found Aizen's and gazed into them lovingly.

"You have to choose this also, Sousuke," he said softly.

Aizen nodded and a slow smile rose on his lips.

"There is no choice to be made," he whispered, "I yield the hougyoku willingly."

He fastened his mouth on Tetsuya's again, and loosened their clothing. He lowered himself onto his knees and pulled Tetsuya down with him. The noble's thighs parted and he settled onto Aizen's length slowly. He paused for a moment, looking into his husband's affectionate eyes and feeling peace settle over him.

"I love you, Aizen Sousuke," he whispered, "Whatever happens now, I love you."

"And I love you, Aizen Tetsuya," Aizen breathed, his hands sliding down Tetsuya's slender back and settling on his soft bottom, "Whatever happens..."

The cell went quiet then. Tetsuya's hips began to move, rising and falling as their mouths fed hungrily on each other. Soft whispers of breath, gentle sighs and moans of pleasure echoed as their bodies thrust against each other, harder, faster, and with deep urgency. Aizen felt a final swell of the hougyoku's reiatsu, then gasped at the hard release of the gathered power. His arms tightened around the noble as Tetsuya's eyes went wide, his body went taut, and he released a hard, pained cry. Power flared around the two lovers, and Tetsuya's arms tightened around Aizen's body, and he loosed a deeper, more tender sob of relief as the souls expelled from the hougyoku filled him.

Tetsuya felt a soft throb of life within the reiatsu chamber, and felt tears on his face as he collapsed against Aizen's shoulder.

"Do you feel it, Sousuke?" he managed in a whisper, "Our baby..."

He disappeared into a breathless stupor. His eyes closed and he felt himself being gently lifted and carried out of the dark cell.

"Well?" said Ginrei's voice, breaking into Tetsuya's drifting mind.

"It is done," said Aizen.

Tetsuya's hand opened, and the emptied crystal fell, shattering into pieces on the floor.


	25. Hope

**Chapter 25: Hope**

Tetsuya came awake to a feeling of sudden tension in his abdomen. He caught his breath softly and tightened his hand on the one he felt holding his. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking into a pleased and affectionate pair of lively brown eyes. He blinked in confusion, wondering if he had somehow been mistaken about having returned to the Seireitei and might still be in Hueco Mundo.

"S-sousuke?" he whispered, uncertainly, "Sousuke, what is happening? Are you...all right now?"

"I am fine," Aizen said, squeezing his hand gently, "Thanks to you. And you are going to be fine also. But...it appears that we will be having our child sooner than we might have expected."

"B-but," Tetsuya objected, "I am not...it...isn't time! It hasn't been long enough. I don't understand!"

Kisuke appeared at his side and laid his hands on the noble's abdomen, and Tetsuya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kami, what happened to me? I wasn't that big before! When? How long...? Sousuke, what is going on?" he stammered, his brow furrowing cutely in confusion.

"The king said that what was happening was to be expected," said Kisuke, "He said that it has to do with what he wanted to tell you before. But it looks like baby's coming first and explanations will be along later, ne? Just, slow down your breathing a bit. You're going to hyperventilate."

"Oh," said Tetsuya, blinking and forcing himself to take longer, slower breaths.

"That's better," Kisuke said, smiling, "Much better. Now, just relax for a bit. The reiatsu cluster has fully matured, and it should emerge soon."

"But, how did it do that?" Tetsuya asked curiously, "Why?"

Kisuke shrugged.

"Beats me," he confessed, "But I think that it has something to do with the completion of your child's soul when you were infused with the power of the lost souls that were housed in the hougyoku. A short time after you passed out, the reiatsu began to swell, and we were able to detect a sentience in the chamber. Apparently, the combination of the souls you gathered in the precipice world and the ones within the hougyoku fell into balance and merged to create a new soul within your child's body."

"Of course," Tetsuya whispered, his eyes widening in realization, "That must have been what he meant when he said that I was halfway there."

"What was that?" asked Aizen.

"The king said that I was halfway to the answers, but that before I could succeed, the powers of need and desire had to be brought into balance again...within me and within you. So...I think that when I convinced the spirits within the hougyoku to abandon it, and to enter my body instead, the souls of the ones who cried out in need and the ones who ached with desire balanced each other and were joined within the reiatsu chamber to complete our child's soul."

"I've never heard of a phenomena like that before," said Aizen, studying Tetsuya closely, "It only goes to prove that I was correct in my suspicions that you were different."

"I'll say he's different!" agreed Kisuke wholeheartedly, "He is like you and me on the outside, but he is a completely different creature within. He was made to draw those souls in and to create life. It is like he was designed to do exactly this..."

"I was," Tetsuya said quietly, "But I didn't understand that before. Sousuke opened the door to understanding my place when he urged me to explore the mythos of the Pegasus. Arashi is a transcendent, and I too, fall into that category. I am a shinigami in body, but a light being in spirit, designed for the task of bringing the lost spirits of the precipice world into balance. But...the king also said that I was meant to bring Sousuke into balance...and Sousuke, he said that you are not his enemy!"

"What?"

"I asked him if you were also a light being, like me and he said that you are not. But he also said that you are not his enemy."

"Tetsuya, are you sure?" Aizen asked, frowning, "After all, regardless of my reasons, I did plot against him."

"That suggests that there is more to the story," said Kisuke.

"But we have more to do before it is time for that," said Aizen, placing a warm hand on Tetsuya's swollen abdomen, "Your reiatsu is pulsating. I think you are close."

Tetsuya closed his eyes and slowed his breathing as another sharper pain passed through him. He shortened his breaths and panted feverishly through the worst of the pain, then more slowly again as the pain faded. Aizen took a warm, wet cloth and washed the noble's sweaty face, then offered him a kiss on the mouth. Tetsuya flinched and moaned into his mouth as another pain gripped him, this one with a more stinging edge to it. He shivered and panted as the pain crested, then the trio stared as Tetsuya's abdomen began to glow from within. Tetsuya's hand tightened on his husband's and he shook softly in anticipation.

"Keep breathing slowly," said Kisuke, "as much as you can. You can shorten your breathing through the worst of it, then slow it down again."

He looked up at Aizen.

"You want to deliver the baby?" he asked.

The brown-eyed shinigami blinked in surprise.

"I...yes, I would like that."

"Okay," said Kisuke, "then you'll have to let go of his hands...and whatever you do, don't drop the kid!"

"Thank you for the sage, but unnecessary advice," Aizen said dryly.

He kissed Tetsuya's fingertips, then let go. Kisuke placed his hands on either side of the large, rounded bump on Tetsuya's lower abdomen, lowered his head and sent his reiatsu into Tetsuya's body, curling it around the reiatsu cluster and applying gentle pressure. Tetsuya winced and panted, his eyes locked on his glowing belly.

"Easy now," said Kisuke, "Slow down that breathing or you'll pass out and miss this."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and nodded, forcing his breathing to slow as the reiatsu cluster glowed bright white and began to pass through his flesh.

"Sweet kami!" Tetsuya gasped, forgetting to breathe slowly, "_Sousuke_!"

Aizen's face glowed with the lovely white light, and his hands curved carefully around the cluster as it emerged. He cradled the cluster, and the three watched raptly as the cluster solidified and the white light around the baby slowly faded.

Kisuke leaned over the baby, conducting a quick examination as a sharp, demanding cry sounded.

"Congratulations," Kisuke said, nodding in approval, "You have a healthy baby girl."

Tetsuya sat up slowly, his eyes locked on the petite infant cradled in Aizen's arms. She looked up into her father's proud, affectionate expression through wide, blue eyes and reached up to touch his face with tiny, delicate fingertips. Her two shinigami fathers exchanged knowing smiles as they notice the tiny wisp of brown hair that curled onto her forehead.

"Uh oh," said Kisuke, shaking his head, "I think we'll have to alert the Gotei 13 and have them start preparing now. If she's anything like Daddy Sousuke, then we'd best brace ourselves."

"I don't think that will be a problem," said Aizen quietly, "I will likely have little influence over her future, even if Central 46 decides to just keep me here instead of executing me. However...it is...profound...to have just been able to see her come into the world. For the first time in a very long time...I felt hopeful."

He looked deeply into the baby girl's sapphire eyes.

"Mikomi...hope. That is your name," he whispered, holding her close and closing his eyes for a moment.

"It fits her perfectly," agreed Tetsuya, "And Sousuke, I do not think that you abandon hope now."

Aizen met the noble's eyes wearily.

"Tetsuya, Central 46 is not going to release me. Despite having been controlled by the hougyoku for part of the time, I committed many offences of my own accord."

"I know that," Tetsuya said, watching as Kisuke lifted the baby out of Aizen's arms, swaddled her snugly in a baby blanket and set her in Tetsuya's arms, "But despite Central 46's determination that I should give up my child, the king interceded on my behalf. And he said that you are not his enemy. I choose to believe that he will set you free."

"But why?" asked Aizen, "I have never had faith in him, not since my mother was taken from me, and I questioned the king's powers. I sought to be king, because I didn't judge that our king was strong enough. I doubted him and plotted against him. Why in kami's name would he help me to get free?"

"Why did he send me to free you, along with the hougyoku?" asked Tetsuya, pressing his cheek lightly to Mikomi's, "I hardly think that he would have gone to the trouble, only to have you spend the rest of your life in prison."

Aizen drew a long, slow breath, considering, then the men's heads turned as the door opened and King Eiji entered the room, flanked by Byakuya and Ginrei. He approached Tetsuya and smiled, gazing down at the tiny baby in his arms.

"Mikomi," Tetsuya said softly, handing the child to the king.

"Hope..." the king whispered, accepting the child and smiling more widely, "How very appropriate. Perfectly balanced. Lovely. She has shadings of both of you."

He kissed the baby girl on the forehead, then yielded her to Byakuya, who accepted her gently and gazed down at her through solemn, but deeply affectionate eyes. The king sat down, facing the man who had, long before, declared himself an enemy and looked appraisingly into Aizen Sousuke's curious eyes.

"You have a number of questions," said Eiji, "And I will answer. You have waited a very long time for these answers, and the road has not been an easy one. But...every step that was taken, was a necessary one...every hurt you suffered...had meaning."

He looked up at Tetsuya.

"You know now that I sent Tetsuya, a light being, and Arashi the Pegasus to balance the rampant forces within the hougyoku and end its threat to the three worlds. And Tetsuya has told you that he was also sent to restore the balance within you."

"Why," Aizen asked, meeting the king's eyes questioningly, "I declared myself your enemy. I made the hougyoku because I doubted your ability to control the rampant forces in the three worlds. I sought your throne because I judged that you were not strong enough to defend it...or the worlds you rule. Why would you spare a moment's consideration as to my welfare?"

"Come now," said the king, calmly, "Did you not say to Tetsuya in the end, '_I have to conclude that the king's true ability does not lie in the power he wields, but in holding the three worlds in a delicate balance. And it isn't power that creates change, it is need. When things become unbalanced, the king uses his creative powers to effect balance…as you are the balance of me.'_"

"I did conclude that," admitted Aizen, "And that was why I abandoned my desire to be king. I chose instead to seek with Tetsuya what I lost when my parents died."

"You chose a balanced life," agreed the king, "And by growing into that understanding, you showed that you had taken to heart what I sent you to learn."

Aizen's brown eyes grew more curious.

"You...sent me?" he asked, thinking deeply, "But Tetsuya said that I am not a light being."

"No," said the king, "But you are a transcendent being. Sousuke, You never needed the hougyoku to become one."

"I don't understand," said Aizen, frowning, "I am quite obviously a shinigmai. I have been examined numerous times. I wield unusually strong powers, but..."

"You wear the trappings of a shinigami, but your soul comes from another place. You see, even the spirit king is a transient being...and there comes a time when a soul is born to the spirit king and consort, and they know that their time is coming to a close. It will be many years yet, but...before that happens, it is important for the dawning king to become wise enough to know what our worlds need. You have that wisdom now."

"Then you are saying..." Tetsuya whispered.

"Sousuke is my son," the king stated proudly, "sent into the three worlds so that they might teach him how to use his powers wisely and appropriately. There are some things that must be learned by experience."

"And what if I had not learned them in this lifetime?" asked Aizen, "What if...?"

"I had every confidence in you. And if you had failed, then you would have been brought back to us and the returned into the cycle of rebirth until your education was complete. But you have reached the goals I set for you. You have grown wise in the ways necessary to be a good and wise king. Perhaps with a sharper edge...a bit more chaos, but you are more than ready. So...as soon as Tetsuya has rested appropriately, we will leave for the palace...if that suits you."

Aizen studied the king's calm, affectionate face, then looked back at Tetsuya.

"I thought that my strong powers were a curse...something that isolated me from other shinigamis and made them mistrust me. But I see now that I wasn't truly a shinigami like the rest. There was a reason I stood out. I did suffer for being different, and it made me question your powers and your role in the three worlds. But...having had to walk the path I did, I see now the importance of what I learned. And I am even more committed to seeking simplicity, even though I will return with you and someday rule."

"As I said, you gained much needed wisdom and you are ready."

"I have one last question," said Aizen, still gazing at Tetsuya, "As Tetsuya is a light being and he has completed his task, does that mean he will leave me and return to their home in the king's gardens?"

Eiji smiled and shook his head.

"Tetsuya will choose where he resides."

"And I am staying with you, Sousuke," Tetsuya said resolutely.

"So...our marriage is still binding, even now that I have been identified as your son?" Aizen asked.

"Well, I believe we should have a welcoming reception to introduce you and your child to the court, and there will need to be a blessing by the king and council, but yes, your choice of Tetsuya as your consort will stand."

"Then," said Aizen, "my concerns have been seen to."

"Have they?" asked the king, looking into his eyes, "Because I think that there is one that I need to address."

The king held out his hand and focused for a moment. The space around his hand glowed brightly, and a sheathed zanpakutou appeared. The king showed it to Aizen, then set it gently in his hand.

"Kyouka Suigetsu," Aizen said softly, accepting the weapon, "I thought that he was destroyed when I became transcendent. He crumbled and disappeared, and I heartlessly abandoned him. Why would he return to me now?"

"Kyouka Suigetsu understood who you were."

"What?" Aizen asked, frowning, "He knew? And he..."

"He was instructed not to interfere with you, but only to protect you. He is a royal blade, and you were already transcendent, so he merely crumbled in your hand and returned to the palace to await you."

"He is not likely going to welcome me back with open arms," Aizen laughed sarcastically, "I would be surprised if he would even speak to me."

"He was saddened when you cast him aside, but I made him understand the importance of letting you make your own mistakes and learn from them. I think that he will be receptive, and you will be able to connect with him again. And when you do, you will find that his full powers will be at your command. He could not use his full range of powers in the other worlds, but he can use them within the spirit dimension. And I think that you will find that your powers will be more accepted, and you will not feel so isolated, once we have returned home. You will meet my consort, the transcendent who, along with me, created you. You also have a brother and twin sisters. They were not created to rule, as you were, but they are our children as well. But enough of this, for now. Tetsuya must rest, and the two of you must talk. I am sure you have much to say to each other, now that you have been reunited. But...let me say as I take my leave of you...I am proud of my son. I have missed you and I am glad that you are coming home."

He leaned forward and embraced his son gently, smiling as Aizen's arms tentatively accepted him.

"Now, there's something I never expected to see," Kisuke said, shaking his head

Then he straightened and kissed Aizen, once on each cheek in royal fashion. He stood and gazed down at Tetsuya, gratitude in his eyes as he kissed him gently on the forehead. Byakuya returned Mikomi to Tetsuya's arms and joined King Eiji and Ginrei at the door.

"Rest well, Tetsuya," the king said, smiling, "And...thank you for your service to myself and my son."

"Thank you for entrusting Sousuke to me," Tetsuya said, blinking sleepily.

"It was trust that was well placed," said the king, "and you and Sousuke have earned the happiness that you have created together."

Tetsuya and Aizen watched in silence as the others left, then Tetsuya moved over, making room in the bed and Aizen slipped in next to him and pulled him close. He watched quietly as Tetsuya and Mikomi fell asleep on his chest and shoulder, then held them close, watching them sleep and wondering at the incredible turn his life had taken.

_Thank you, Tetsuya._

_I know I upended your life, frightened you half to death, even killed you with my own hands._

_But we have made a miracle happen together._

_And I am so grateful to you._

"I love you, Aizen Tetsuya," he whispered.

And even in his sleep, Tetsuya smiled at the words.


	26. Return of the Spirit Prince

**Chapter 26: Return of the Spirit Prince**

"Are you ready to go, Naoki?" Tetsuya asked, glancing out the bedroom doors to where Aizen Sousuke sat astride Arashi, holding Mikomi in his arms and waiting for them.

"Yes, Tetsuya-san," the boy said excitedly, "I still can't believe that we are going to live the Spirit Dimension! Or that Aizen Sousuke is the Spirit Prince! Or that Tetsuya-san married him and had a baby!"

He gave Tetsuya a puzzled look.

"Does that mean I have a little sister?" he asked, scratching his head.

"It means that because you are my little brother, that makes you her uncle," Tetsuya corrected him.

"But I'm just a kid!" Naoki objected, wide-eyed, "An uncle is old!"

"Not always, _Otouto_," Tetsuya chuckled affectionately.

He looked up as Byakuya entered the room.

"Naoki," said Tetsuya, "if you are ready, then why don't you go and visit with Mikomi and Sousuke?"

"Okay, Tetsuya-san!" said Naoki, scampering out the door.

"He is very excited about the move," Byakuya observed, watching as the boy flash stepped to Arashi and hopped up onto his back, then turned to face the brown-eyed shinigami and the baby he held.

"Yes," agreed Tetsuya, looking around the room that he had occupied ever since his liberation from the half-breed's prison.

"Have you forgotten something?" asked the clan leader, following his eyes for a moment.

"I feel as though I have, but I wouldn't know what," Tetsuya confessed softly, "If I had to guess, I would say that the thing that I had forgotten, the important something that was being left behind...isn't a _something_ at all...but _someone_."

Byakuya gave him a small, affectionate smile.

"My place is here, watashi no itoko. And even though your home is going to be elsewhere now, this room still belongs to you. You may occupy it whenever you come to visit the Seireitei."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and nodded.

"I remember when I was too afraid to leave this room."

He met Byakuya's eyes meaningfully.

"I don't think I would have reached it and taken shelter here...or grown to where I could feel safe leaving it, if not for you. You have been a source of great healing in my life, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya moved closer and touched his face gently, his gray eyes, calm, but solemn.

"And you have been a source of comfort through my own losses, and one who has brought pride to our name, Tetsuya."

"By bringing a living demon into the family?" Tetsuya said, smiling and shaking his head, "By marrying the devil himself?"

"By remaining true to his values, even in the most difficult of circumstances. You were taken away from our home and made to walk among our enemies," Byakuya said softly, "You did so fearlessly, and you stopped the travesty that we could not."

"I was not without fear," Tetsuya laughed, "And I held myself only inches from despair at times. But...the lessons I learned from you served me well, and I endured what I had to so that I could return to you to thank you for everything. You have been a blessing, Byakuya-sama. I will carry the memories always in my heart."

"As will I," Byakuya said, calmly accepting and returning his cousin's warm embrace.

Tetsuya closed his eyes to stop the tears that threatened at the thought of being parted from Byakuya, and breathed in his cousin's gentle sakura scent. His mind gently replayed their memories, everything from the tears of happiness and loss he had cried on the day of his liberation, through the struggles as he adjusted, the bittersweet pursuits of honor and acceptance in the family, to the tears he held back as he forced his arms to release the person who had played the largest role in his ability to complete the task that the spirit king had set before him. Byakuya placed his hands on Tetsuya's shoulders and kissed him lightly, once on each cheek. Then, he stood back, watching with solemn eyes as Tetsuya left the room and joined the others on Arashi's strong back.

Arashi's wings unfurled, and Byakuya stepped out of Tetsuya's room to watch as the Pegasus broke into a run and shot across the gardens, then swept up into the air. He looked after his departing cousin until after they had become a tiny speck in the sky and disappeared.

"Taichou," said Renji's voice behind him as the redhead's arms curled around him, "Rukia told me that Tetsuya-san was leaving. I kinda figured you'd be here, wanting a little company."

Byakuya's lips curved upward, and he turned to face Renji and brought their lips together lightly.

"You thought correctly," Byakuya answered, "But then, you read me very well, Renji."

He sighed and sank more deeply into the redhead's arms.

"I am...really glad you finally said something to me about how you feel for me," said Renji, looking out across the darkening sky, "I was wondering how long it would be...or if you would ever admit to what I knew I was seeing in your eyes."

"As I said, you know me well."

"I want to know you better," said Renji, taking his hand and turning him towards his bedroom.

"I want that too," Byakuya whispered, leading the way inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arashi soared down, out of the blue sky and angled his wings, lowering his dainty feet as he gently touched down at the beginning of the palace entrance. The path he walked was lined on both sides with Royal Guardsmen, and behind them, a sea of others who had come to witness the arrival of the crown prince.

"Presenting Aizen Sousuke, Crown Prince of the Three Worlds and his Royal Consort, Aizen Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya couldn't stop the smile that the words brought to his lips. He stole a glance over his shoulder and found his husband was likewise, smiling.

"I don't imagine you ever thought you would hear that, ne? At least, not followed by cheers."

"I was once chilled by the very mention of your name," admitted the noble, "but given all we have been through together, I now wear that same name proudly."

They fell silent as Arashi reached the palace courtyard and stopped. Tetsuya and Naoki slid down, and Tetsuya took Mikomi from Aizen's arms, then held her against his shoulder as Aizen dismounted and led them to where King Eiji waited at the top of the palace steps, with a lovely, blue-eyed, raven-haired man beside him.

"Sousuke," he said, welcoming his son and embracing him, "I would like to introduce you to Kuchiki Hajime, my Royal Consort...and your other father.

"Kuchiki Hajime," Aizen said, taking the other man's hand and gazing into his eyes that mirrored Tetsuya's.

"Welcome home, Sousuke," Hajime said, smiling in greeting.

"Kuchiki Hajime," Tetsuya whispered, bowing deeply, "I am honored to meet the original ancestor of the Kuchiki family."

"The first Kuchiki?" said Naoki wonderingly, "The one in the myths that the king made from a sakura tree in the royal gardens thousands of years ago? WOW!"

Hajime met the boy's eyes and his smile widened.

"One and the same," confirmed Eiji, "Our children, Kuchiki Kazuki, Kuchiki Seijun and Kuchiki Kano carried our noble family name into the Seireitei nine hundred years ago, and raised the house Kuchiki. Sousuke's other three siblings, remained here."

He shifted slightly and two young looking women and a young man stepped forward. The two ladies favored Hajime, with raven black hair, pale skin and gentle blue eyes, while the young man had inherited the king's brown hair and eyes, and looked like a younger version of his returning brother.

"This is your younger brother, Yoshiaki, and your sisters, Aratani and Ayaka."

He turned and motioned towards the palace doors.

"Come Sousuke, you and your family are welcome. We have prepared a feast in honor of your return."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe how beautiful this place is," said Tetsuya, taking a sleeping Mikomi from Aizen's arms and laying her gently in her crib, "And that welcome banquet, Sousuke! I've never seen the like, even at Kuchiki Manor. I ache all over from the dancing. I never knew Aizen Sousuke knew how to dance so divinely."

"I think there will be a lot that we will learn about each other, now that we can slow down and not be so preoccupied."

"What?" said Tetsuya, smirking and wrapping his arms around the prince, "No more plots and plans to take over the universe? How boring..."

"Really," said Aizen, narrowing his eyes, "Would you prefer I go back to my errant ways?"

"No," laughed Tetsuya, "That wasn't really you...although, something in me rather enjoys your more caddish side...sometimes."

"Sometimes, ne?" said Aizen, stealing another kiss, "Then I shall have to indulge in the occasional wicked plot, just to keep the interest of my beloved Tetsuya."

"No such measures are necessary, I assure you," said the noble, shaking his head and smiling, "I will not lose my affections for you...truly, Sousuke."

Tetsuya adjusted the blankets over a sleeping Naoki, then the two men kissed their baby girl on the forehead, bid the night attendant a good evening and retired to their own room, next door to the children's. Tetsuya walked to the closet and undressed, then started to wrap a yukata around his slender body. His hands were stopped by stronger ones, and Aizen's seductive brown eyes dove into his.

"You won't be needing that," he said, smirking, "As lovely as it would look on you."

He lifted Tetsuya into his arms and turned towards the bed, then paused just short of it, thinking better of it, and turning towards the open garden doors.

"Sousuke?" the noble said, gazing up at his husband's handsome face.

"Don't worry," said Aizen, meeting his eyes for a moment, then flash stepping onto the balcony, "No one will see us. I have something to show you."

"B-but...without clothes?" objected Tetsuya, shifting in his arms.

"I told you, no one will see you," the prince assured him, "Besides, you are even more attractive without clothes."

"Well, at least let me down," Tetsuya insisted, "I do not need to be carried bridal style off the balcony."

"But it is more fun this way," Aizen insisted, "Close your eyes."

Tetsuya smiled, closed his eyes and rested his head on the other man's shoulder, holding on tightly as Aizen flash stepped down to the ground and then across the gardens. He caught the mingled scents of flowers and grass, of water and vine that blended exotically with Aizen's pleasant, masculine scent. It left him giddy and fluttering inside as Aizen carried him through the gardens.

"I saw the gardens by day, you know," Tetsuya commented.

"I know," said Aizen, "But you did not pass by this place when we were here before. I think you will be surprised."

He moved out into the middle of an open meadow and set Tetsuya down on a bed of sakura petals beneath one of the trees that dotted the area. He laid down next to the noble, and pulled him close.

"Open your eyes," he instructed Tetsuya.

The noble's blue eyes opened and took in the star covered sky above them, then fell down and studied the sakura trees, whose petals floated on the breeze and decorated the long grasses all around them. His eyes widened.

"Sousuke," he said wonderingly, "This is..."

"What I promised you," Aizen said softly, moving his own clothing aside and baring his already awakened member, "You see, I did not realize, but when I created that illusion, it wasn't just a promise...it was a memory. I realized when I saw it today, that I was remembering this place when we were together after our wedding. And so I wanted to bring you here, to make love to you in this special place I remembered from before."

"That is beautiful, Sousuke!" Tetsuya breathed as the other man's mouth began to explore his soft throat, and his hands slid warmly over the lovely curves of his spouse's pale body, "That is...oh...oh, Sousuke! There...hah...aren't words!"

He gasped and panted as Aizen coaxed his thighs apart and engaged his mouth in hot, scathing kisses, while his fingers prepared him and the hard, deep kisses continued. The fingers of Aizen's free hand laced together with his light being lover's and Tetsuya's hips thrust upward forcing deepening the contact. Tetsuya tried to stifle a louder moan and panted harder, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes as Aizen's voice sounded in his ear.

"No one can _hear_ us either, my lover. Scream to the stars, if you are so moved. You can do so freely."

"O-oh!" Tetsuya moaned feverishly, "_I want you...now, Sousuke_!"

Aizen's fingers hooked again, making the noble writhe and yield a deeper, more passionate cry. Aizen's mouth fell on his, devouring the sweet, heartfelt sounds as he positioned himself to enter the noble. Tetsuya felt the touch of Aizen's inflamed member, and cried out more intensely, then even more so as he was slowly and deeply penetrated. The sounds of his noble lover's pleasure caused Aizen's member to harden and swell inside Tetsuya, making the blue-eyed shinigami arch into each enchanting, blinding thrust, panting harder and moaning more desperately.

"You're delicious like this, Tetsuya!" Aizen panted in the noble's ear, coaxing another happy moan from the noble's parted lips, "I love the sounds you make while I'm inside you."

"S-sousuke!" Tetsuya gasped, arching his back and wrapping his slender legs around his lover's muscular body, "Sousuke! I cannot breathe!"

"Then, I shall have to breathe for you, my love," Aizen whispered, nibbling on the noble's trembling lips and thrusting into him more forcefully.

"I shouldn't mind, even if I died this way!" insisted the overcome noble, his voice rising into a beautiful keening cry of completion as his body seized and his seed erupted onto their bared skin in long, hot pulses. And the very sight of his lover, spread out on the ground beneath him, his face made over in pleasure and his body drenched in his pearly release, sent the new crown prince over the edge and plunging into breathless completion. Tetsuya gave a softer, moaning cry as Aizen's heat filled him inside. The prince's eyes met Tetsuya's and Aizen smiled down at him.

"Don't be in a hurry to die, Tetsuya," he whispered, "We have worlds more to experience together. This is just the beginning."

"I won't die," Tetsuya promised, his chest heaving softly, "I look forward to spending the rest of my life...untouched, by all but you."


End file.
